greatest war in Canada
by kateXhumphrey
Summary: Humphrey runs away because he can't see Kate and Garth getting married, when he was running away he met someone who conviced him to go back and fight for Kate
1. a goodbye

**this is my first fanfiction story i am making so if isn't very good you know why. i am still learning English so if i make a lot of mistakes just send me a private message. i hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey P.v

I was on the top of the hill to see the eastern and western pack gathering for the wedding of Kate and Garth. I was watching from the hill because I didn't have the courage to see them getting married from close. I can see that Kate and Garth are starting the marriage. First they are accepting each other smell. After that they are nibbling on each other ears, I can't see clear anymore from all the tears that are coming from my eyes. Before the wedding could finish I run away to the train rails to catch the train. " How can Kate marry Garth I would give my live to save her, I even saved her in Idaho and what do I get in return a broken heart. And she marry some big, strong and perfect wolf who she even doesn't know" I said to myself in an angry tone. "The eastern pack will one day pay for what they have done to me." I said to myself in an angry tone. "This is the second time in my live that the eastern pack took away the everything that I loved" I said to myself.

Flashback normal P.v

Andrea: (it's a wolf with grey fur with a black belly and dark green eyes)"Humphrey it is time to go play with the other pups in the gardening," I said in a sweet tone.

Humphrey: "but I don't want to go there I have never been playing with other pups, I want to go with you," I said sad.

Blaze: (it's a wolf with black fur and white belly and paws and ice blue eyes) "sorry little pup we have an important meeting" I explained.

Andrea: "we are sure you can make a lot of new friends," I said smiling.

Humphrey: "are you sure, I asked happily

Andrea: "of course" I said smiling

Blaze: "come on we have to go it is getting late" I said. I picked Humphrey up a we went to the gardening to put him down.

Humphrey: I said my goodbye to my parents and went to the gardening a little sad because I can't be with my parents. I was deep in my thoughts when in run into another wolf . I saw that she was around my age, it was the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. She has golden brown fur, a white belly and golden amber eyes.

"I am sorry I should pay more attention" the she-wolf said. "she looks very beautiful and she is very nice, " I thought.

"don't worry I should've watch where I was walking, and what is your name," I said nicely.

"my name is Kate and what is your name" the she-wolf said.

Humphrey: "Kate is actually a pretty nice name" I thought."I am Humphrey,"

Kate: "do you want to be friends," I asked.

Humphrey: "I would appreciate it you are my first friend, it is my first time I come outside" I said a little embarrassed.

Kate: "don't worry I have more friends I can introduce you to them" I said offering.

Humphrey: "I would love to see some more friends of you" I said in excitement.

Kate: "great let's get going" I said as we walked into 2 of my friends. "hello niky, hello sally" to salute

Niky: I see a grey puppy behind Kate standing, he has a grey fur, "Kate who is the wolf behind you," I asked.

Kate: "this is Humphrey he is my new friend," I said.

Niky: "hi Humphrey I am niky and this is sally," I said pointing to the wolf next to me.

Humphrey: "glad to meet you," I said nicely

Niky: "Kate can you come with me," I asked

Kate: "sure but why," I asked walking away from Humphrey with Niky.

Niky: "Kate I don't trust that wolf" I said pointing to Humphrey.

Kate: "he is a good wolf but he is a little bit shyly," I said a little angry. I walked to sally." Have you seen Lilly," I asked worried.

Sally: "I saw her go to the river, she said she was going to play there," I said.

Kate:" thanks for letting me know, Humphrey are you coming," I said.

Sally: "why do you want Humphrey to come with you," I asked.

Kate: "I said that I was going to introduce him to my friend," I said.

Humphrey: I just hear Kate call for me. "I am coming, but where are we going," I asked.

Kate: "we are going to my sister she is playing at the river," I said.

Humphrey: we were going to the river, there I saw a full white puppy playing in the water. When we got there Kate jump on her and they fell in the river.

Kate: "I got you sister," I said with her under me.

Lilly: "Kate stop you got me now please let me go" I said laughing.

Kate: I smiled and got of Lilly and I saw Humphrey sitting next to me.

Lilly: when I saw a grey pup sitting next to her I walked a little back.

Kate: I saw Lilly getting back but I stopped her. "Lilly don't be afraid he is a very nice pup," when I said that Humphrey laugh at Lilly to let her see that he doesn't want to hurt her.

Humphrey: I smiled at Lilly to let her know that I don't want to hurt her. I put my paw forward to give her a paw but she hid behind Kate.

Kate: "she is a little shy" I said to Humphrey. Then I went to Lilly." Don't be afraid he is friendly" I said to Lilly.

Lilly: I think I can trust him so I gave him a paw. "I am Lilly," I said a little nervous.

Humphrey: "nice to meet you, do you want to play a little game," I asked to Lilly and Kate.

Kate: "I love to play a game," I said happy.

Lilly "I would love to play but what for game," I asked.

Kate: "we can play hide and seek," I asked.

Lilly: "I would love to Humphrey do you want to play hide and seek," I asked.

Humphrey: "I love to but who is the person that has to seek" I asked

Lilly: "I suggest Kate because it was her idea," I said.

Meanwhile Andrea and Blaze

Andrea: "I hope Humphrey made a lot of new friend," I said

Blaze: "he certainly will," I said smiling.

Andrea: "but this is the first time that he is with other pups" I said a little sad.

Blaze: "I know he will be fine don't worry about it," I said.

Andrea: "I guess you are right, but now we have to meet Winston he has something important to say we already are late," I said while walking to the meeting place.

Winston: I saw that everyone has arrived. "we have to be careful I have seen some eastern wolfs enter our borders, I want everyone to be careful," I said after that I assigned the duties for today.

Blaze: Me and Andrea has been assigned for the hunting party, so that we can spend the rest of the day spending with our son.

Winston P.v

I was watching from the rock to see Andrea and Blaze hunting. When I looked around I saw few eastern wolfs jump on the caribou that Andrea and Blaze where stalking. The eastern wolfs have caused a stampede that trembled over Blaze and Andrea, we could only hope that they did survive the stampede but we had no luck both were killed during the stampede. I said to a few alphas that they had to pick up the dead bodies and bring them to the den. We wold burry them tomorrow. "Tony have to give me an explanation for this," I though angry. I went to a hill to howl for Tony. After a few seconds I heard Tony howl back to me. I went to the river that split the eastern and western pack from each other.

Tony: "hello Winston" I said

"Why did you send those wolfs to my territory," I said serious

Tony: "there is almost no more food left in my territory and I don't let my pack starve," I said serious.

"because of your selfless action 2 of my alphas died during a stampede caused by you," I said angry

Tony: I stayed quiet for a moment then I spoke again. "I'm sorry Winston," I said sadly.

Winston: "it is not to me you have to apologise but to the pup you left fatherless," I said sad.

Tony: "so both where parents of a pup from a few years old," I asked

Winston: "yes and now it is fatherless thanks to you," I said angry

Tony: "I'm sorry but we can prevent this from happening again," I said.

Winston: "what do you mean," I asked surprised.

Tony: " what I try to say is we can join packs," I said.

This Idea took me by surprise, but I liked it "and how do you suggest this to do," I asked interested.

Tony: "you have a daughter that will be an alpha and I have a son that will be an alpha," I said.

"you're not saying what you think you do," I asked surprised.

Tony: "this is a marriage to unite the packs," I said

"alright, but until then I don't any of your wolfs enter my territory or there will be war between us," I said

Tony: "talk to your daughter about this when she is old enough to marry," I said

"see you later," I said

Tony: "where are you going," I asked surprised.

"I'm going to find my daughters, and see what to do with the pup you left fatherless ," I said sad. Then I headed to the gardening to find my daughters. On the way there I was thinking of a way to tell her, I didn't want her to marry someone she doesn't like. In the end I decided not to tell her, I waited when she was older then I would tell her.

P.v gardening normal

Humphrey: I was having fun when I was playing with Kate and Lilly. Kate was very nice to me. When I wanted her to ask for another game their dad called them.

Kate: I heard my dad call for us so we had to leave. "goodbye Humphrey see you tomorrow," I said to him.

Winston: I saw Kate and Lilly playing with a grey wolf that I know. They came to me and I asked, "how was your day."

Kate: "we did have fun with our new friend over there," I said happy.

Winston: "that's fine to know, it I Humphrey right," I asked them.

Kate: "how do you know that," I asked curious.

Winston: "I know his parents very well," I said. "I have to talk to Humphrey" I said to Kate and Lilly.

Humphrey: "hello sir," greeting him with respect because he is the pack leader.

Winston: "hello Humphrey, your parents asked me to pick you up because they won't come home today," I said.

Humphrey: "I'm very lucky to sleep with Kate in a den," I thought happily.

Kate: "dad why is coming Humphrey with us," I asked curious.

Winston: "there parents won't come home today, so Humphrey will be staying with us for the night" I explained. We were walking to the den when I saw Eve sitting outside.

Eve: "hello Kate how was your day," I asked with a fake smile, because I knew Humphrey parents died during a stampede.

Kate: "we had a great day with our new friend over there" I said pointing to Humphrey.

Eve: "hello Humphrey I'm going to talk with Winston for a minute" I said to Humphrey while walking away.

Humphrey: I knew something was wrong so I decided to follow Eve and Winston.

Winston: I was talking with Eve over Humphrey parents.

Eve: "poor puppy, does not deserve this," I said sadly

Winston: I nodded "nobody deserves this, let alone a pup of a few weeks old," I said sadly.

Eve: "what are you going to say to him" I asked

Winston: "I will say that his parents died in a stampede not wanting him to grow up in hatred against the east" I said.

Eve: "it is a good decision of you" I said with a smile.

End of flashback, P.v Humphrey

The day after I heard the conversation between Eve and Winston they told me that my parents died in a stampede. for the first time in my whole live I felt anger and hatred toward the east. They took my family and the only girl I loved in my whole live. "someday they will pay with their lives" I said with great anger. Before I went to sleep in the train.

**thanks for reading the first chapter. i try to update once in a week if their are still people reading this story.**


	2. new life

**Here is the next chapter of my story, I decided to update a little earlier. Hope you enjoy it.**

Back in Jasper park where the wedding is, Kate P.v

We have are almost finished with the wedding only the last part is still missing. My heart cried desperately not to marry Garth, we were about for rubbing noses but before we rubbed noses I backed away. "I can't marry Garth," I said.

Tony: "why can't you marry Garth," I asked annoyed

Winston: "shut up," I said to tony. "Kate why can't you marry Garth," I asked surprised.

Kate: "because I felt in love with a omega," I said a little nervous.

Garth: "I also felt in love with an omega" I said to tony while walking toward Lilly.

Tony: "this is not our custom," I said angry.

Winston: "but I think we can arrange something," I said smiling.

P.v normal

Kate: "dad are you serious," I said happily.

Tony: "we make the rules here so we can chose the rules," I said smiling.

Lilly: I was very happy to hear that so I stood up and run toward Garth and ump on him.

Garth: I smiled to see Lilly jump on me.

Kate: I was smiling toward Lilly, but then I remembered that Humphrey was going to leave Jasper. "I have to catch the train," I though.

Winston: I saw Kate run as fast as she could, "I have to catch her to see where she is running" I though. I tried to hold on with her but she was to fast.

Kate: I was running to the train track but when I reaching it I saw the train leaving. I couldn't hold my tears anymore so I felt to the ground crying I could feel a river of tears falling down from my head.

Winston: I saw Kate laying on the ground and crying very hard. When I reach her I asked her, " who was the omega you fell in love with."

Kate: "I fell in love with Humphrey and it is my fault that he left, if left him a broken heart he will never forgive me for what I have done," I said while crying.

Winston: "so Humphrey is the one you love, then go searching for him and say what you feel for him," I said when trying to confront her.

Kate: "are you sure" I asked with a small smile

Winston: " yes of course you can search for Humphrey, the first thing we learn alphas is to take responsibilities," I said smiling.

Kate: "thanks dad I will look out thanks for letting me search for him," I said while hugging him.

Winston: "you can begin your search tomorrow because it is getting dark," I said.

Kate: I wake up early so I can begin to search for Humphrey, I said goodbye to my family and started my journey to find Humphrey. I couldn't get on the train because then I couldn't smell were he got off.

meanwhile Humphrey, Humphrey P.v

I woke up with the sun shining in my face, I can feel a cold metal floor under me. Then I realise that I'm still on the train. When I started to get up I could hear my stomach growling," why did I run away without some food getting with me. Now I have to hunt on my own, no better time to test my hunting skills, " I thought, I went to find some caribou. When I found some caribou grazing I decided to take one down. I went as low to the ground as I could trying not to make any sound, when I got close to one caribou I decided to jump on it but because I wasn't a alpha the caribou escaped. Al the other caribous run after the one that I attacked. So I had nothing to eat. "Great now I have to wait a long time before they will return to this area," I thought. So I went to lake to get some water because I didn't have something to eat.

When I got to the lake I drank something. Then I heard some bushes rustle behind me. So I run as fast as I could to some bushes. I saw the wolf walk to the lake and he took a few sips. I saw it was a full white wolf with a white hood on his head. "you don't have to hide from me I won't hurt you," the wolf said. I was a little surprised when he knew I was hiding from him. After a while I decided to take the risk, I got out of the bushes I was hiding in. "my name is scoot and who are you," the white wolf with the hood said. "my name is Humphrey," I said.

Scoot: "what are you doing here, you look like a lone wolf" I asked

Humphrey: "who said that I am a lone wolf," I said a little angry.

Scoot: "because there are no packs in this region," I said.

Humphrey: "you are right I'm a lone wolf now," I said sad.

Scoot: " why are you a lone wolf," I asked.

Humphrey: "it's a long story," I said

Scoot: "I have a lot of time so you can tell me," I said.

Humphrey: I sighted, after a while I started to tell him about my story of me and Kate being captured the day she returned from alpha school. And when we came back that she was going to marry Garth.

Scoot: when he told his story to me I felt bad for him, "it sounded like a arranged marriage," I said.

Humphrey: "what is an arranged marriage," I asked.

Scoot: "this is a marriage to unite two packs, but I can help you to get Kate back," I said.

Humphrey: "how can you help me to get her back," I asked surprised.

Scoot: " you can go back and challenge this Garth guy," I said.

Humphrey: "thanks for trying to help me but Garth is too strong for me, but it will not hurt to try it" I said.

Scoot: "no, don't go you will get yourself get killed," I yelled.

Humphrey: "then I know that I did everything to get Kate back," I said.

Scoot: "I don't want you to get yourself get killed, but I can help you," I said smiling.

Humphrey: "how can you help me," I said surprised.

Scoot: "I can train you," I said.

Humphrey: "how long will the training take," I asked.

Scoot: " the training will take around four mounts," I said.

Humphrey: "it is a long time," I said sad.

Scoot: "if you really love her you can wait four mounts," I said.

Humphrey: I sighted "I guess you are right," I said looking to the ground.

Scoot: I was walking back to my territory when I saw that Humphrey wasn't following me, "why don't you come with me," I said.

Humphrey: "where are we going, you said that there were no packs in this territory," I said.

Scoot: "we are going to my pack it's called the white fang pack ," I said.

Humphrey: "I have never heard of this pack," I said surprised.

Scoot: "that's because omegas don't know much of the outside, and second because it is in a secret location," I said smiling.

Humphrey: "because you have a lot of enemies," I asked.

Scoot: "no, we don't have any enemies, but is because we have the best training in Canada and we don't want to have all the wolfs come to us for training," I said.

Humphrey: "but why do you accept me to your pack, I'm an omega," I asked surprised.

Scoot; " because we look for the reasons why you come here, and you have a good reason. We are here," I said when we stopped at a waterfall.

Humphrey: " but is it is a waterfall," I said.

Scoot: "like I said we live in a secret location, now we go behind the waterfall it is the entrance to my pack," I said while diving in the water.

Humphrey: I followed Scoot until we get up, I was breathing heavily when I got up. "The territory is much bigger than I thought," I thought while looking around. "why is everyone wearing white coats," I asked to Scoot.

Scoot: "it is part of our training," I said

Humphrey: "where is the leader, I want to talk to him to ask if I can stay," I said.

Scoot: "you don't have to go to him, you are talking to him right now," I said proudly. "now follow for your training, we have to talk about your training," I said while walking to the workroom.

"hello Scoot what are you doing here," the wolf asked.

Scoot: "I have to get a layer for his training," I said while pointing to Humphrey.

"sure but how heavy does the layer has to be," I asked to Scoot.

Scoot: " I think that six kilo will be enough," I said

" are you sure it is heavy for a new student," I asked.

Scoot: "I know he can handle it he has a good reason for training," I said while putting the layer on Humphrey.

Humphrey: I can feel my legs start to shake because of the weight that I have on me. "actually this is pretty heavy," I said.

Scoot: " I know but I thought that you wanted to fight for Kate as soon as possible," I said.

Humphrey: " that is what I want to do," I said with a smile.

Scoot: "now follow me I will be leading you to your teachers," I said while walking away.

Humphrey: I began to follow Scoot but due the coat that I wear I can't walk very fast.

Three days later Kate P.v

I was looking for Humphrey for three days and I haven't found any trace of him yet, all I wanted to do is to find Humphrey and tell him what I feel. It was getting late so I went to the forest that was in front of me to find shelter. Then I could see a lake in front of me and went to it to take a few sips. Then I could smell the thing I was searching for all these days, I could smell Humphrey but his scent of Humphrey but it was old. I should say it is three days old, the smell let me to a waterfall. "no I can't end here," I thought sadly, I began to sniff back around but I couldn't find the smell of Humphrey. But I could smell another wolf. "I hope that he isn't dead," I thought sadly. "Humphrey, Humphrey" I shouted hoping to get a response.

Scoot: "I was walking outside to get a drink, then I heard a wolf shout for Humphrey. I went investigate it and saw a wolf stand in opposite of the waterfall. the wolf had a golden brown fur, a white belly and brown eyes. "if I'm right is the wolf that abandoned Humphrey so she has to be Kate" I thought. I walked to her and asked "what are you doing her" I asked curious, I slowly approached her.

I'm surprised that I didn't hear him come "I'm sorry that I entered your territory, I'm looking for a friend" I said.

Scoot: "don't worry I won't hurt you, and by looks of it he is more than a friend to you, judging by the concern of the voice you call him," I said.

I was shocked that he know that he was more than a friend to me. "you are right, he is very important for me, I left him a broken heart," I said sad.

Scoot: "I recently met wolf that run away from his pack because he couldn't see a wolf get married with someone else," I said with anger in my voice.

Kate: "how does he look like," I asked to him

Scoot: "he had a grey fur, white belly, blue eyes and he obviously was an omega," I said.

Kate: "it is Humphrey," I thought with hope. "where is he," I asked.

Scoot: "I can't tell you, he asked me not to say to you," I said.

Kate: "but why can't you tell me," I asked sad.

Scoot: "like I said, he asked me not to tell you, but he told me that he would return in four mounts for you," I said.

Kate: I was said that he didn't told me. "I understand, but why does he return for me in four mounts," I asked.

Scoot: "he said that he was going to train to challenge Garth," I said

Kate: "but I never married Garth, and I would tell Humphrey my feelings for him, but why won't you tell me where he is," I said.

Scoot: "I already told you, but you can go back to your pack, it is not save out her. but he will return for you in four mounts," I said to remind her.

Kate: "I have to wait four mounts for him" I thought sadly. "thanks for the information," I said to him.

Scoot: "I feel very bad for her but I had to do it because Humphrey must be trained," I said to myself.

**This was the second chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think of this story so far.**


	3. training begins and meeting

**Here is the third chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it.**

Kate P.v

Kate: I was walking away from scoot with a sad face, I tried one more time to find Humphrey's sent but I had no luck.

Scoot: I saw Kate make one more attempt to find Humphrey's sent, I knew she won't find it, but still I find bad for her. I decided to walk to her and tell her where Humphrey went. "Kate, Humphrey went to the north to train because there are not many rogue wolfs," I said, I know that he didn't went there to train but I still have to give her a little bit of hope.

Kate: "thanks for letting me know. But aren't you from the white fang pack," I asked.

Scoot: "yes I'm why do you ask," I asked

Kate: "my father told me about you, he said they all wear white coats," I said when I began to walk away.

Scoot: "wait don't you want to ask if we can train you because most time the alphas come here the first thing they ask is if we can train then," I said surprised.

Kate: "no Humphrey is the most important to me," I said then I began to run to the north.

Scoot P.v

Scoot: "officially I feel very bad for telling her a lie, but I have to train Humphrey," I said to myself. I saw her walk away, when I couldn't see her I began to walk back to the waterfall to go back to my territory. When I came up I decided to go for a walk to find Humphrey, after a few minutes I saw Humphrey training with Rex who was now Humphrey's teacher. "So how I Humphrey doing," I asked.

Rex: "he is doing great, he is twice as fast then when he began. But he said that he could hear someone yell for him," I said.

Scoot: "he has a good reason to train so I know that he will give all that he has," I said to Rex. I was surprised that he could hear Kate yell for him. "how is it possible for him to hear that," I said to myself but I forgot that Rex was in front of me.

Rex: "sir what did you saw," I asked a little confused.

Scoot: "it's nothing, just forget what I said," I said. "I hope I made the right decision to send her away." I said to myself. "but just in case I want a pair of wolfs to watch for a tan wolf whit white belly, it is important for the wolf who is now training. If they get hurt it is my fault," I said to Rex.

Rex: "there are only two wolfs who aren't on a mission," I said.

Scoot: "where are they," I asked in a little hurry

Rex: "they are probably in the workout," I said.

Scoot: "thanks now continue whit Humphrey's training," I said while walking away. When I reach the workout I found Silvi and Esteban waiting for me.

Esteban: "you need us sir," I said.

Scoot: "yes, there is a tan wold whit white belly heading to the north, I want you to watch for her if you get hurt it is my fault and make sure she doesn't know that you are watching her," I said.

A week later

Scoot: I was heading to the workout to find Sam who keeps all the different training layers for the training when I came their I greeted him. "hey Sam how are you doing," I asked.

Sam: "great but what are you doing here," I asked in surprise.

Scoot: " I want you to change the layer of Humphrey each week with two kilograms, until he finishes his training. Starting now." I said

Sam: " of course, but why isn't he here," I asked

Scoot: "because he can't know that we change the layer of him every day," I said.

Humphrey's P.v , one month later.

"I have been training for more than one month and I feel as strong as the first day of the training, I barely gained any mussels. If this keeps going on like this I will never win Kate back. But I will keep training until I'm strong enough to beat Garth in battle and win Kate back. And the same time I will make sure that te east will pay for what they have done." I said angry.

Scoot: I was walking round until I could hear Humphrey talking to himself. At first I was proud off what he said, but the next thing he said made me shocked. I was walking toward Humphrey to ask him what they have done to him. " I couldn't help to hear you talking and at first I was proud of you but the second thing you said made me shock, what did the eastern pack do to you." I asked.

"They took everything I ever loved in my life. They killed my parents when I was just a few weeks old and now they took the only girl I ever loved. I will make sure that they pay for what they did to me." I said angry.

Scoot: I thought for a second and they really did a lot of damage to him "of course you have a lot of hate to them but let me say this: if you live in anger and hatred you can never be happy," I said

"So you suggest I just forgive them for what they did after all they have done to me." I said angry

Scoot: "I can't force you to do anything but remember this, when the time come's your actions will define not only who you are but who you want to be as well," advised

I stood in silence thinking about what he told me a second ago.

Scoot: " I will let you think, but remember what I just said" I said while I was leaving.

I saw him walking away and I was still thinking of what he said, "I guise I can make the right decision when the time comes" I thought.

Meanwhile Kate, P.v Kate

I have been looking for Humphrey for more than one month, but I still haven't found any trace of him jet. I was crying in my cave while trying to get some sleep. " why did he have to leave, I should have told him what I felt for him," I said sadly. Then I remembered what the wolf told me, he said that he would return in four months for me, "I think that I don't have any choice but to wait for him," I said with disappointment. What I feared the most is that Humphrey won't come back because he has found another wolf, " no I know Humphrey wouldn't do anything like that," I said to myself. "I guess that I don't have any chance but to go back to my pack, I think that my parents will be very worried about me," I said as I leaned back to go to sleep. The next morning I woke up I tried to find another clue where Humphrey could've gone, but I had no luck I didn't any trace of him, sadly. I started to go get back to my pack, "I just hope everything will be all right," I thought a little worried.

Back to Humphrey, normal P.v

Humphrey: today is was doing the obstacle run to train my reaction, Scoot said that when I had crossed it there was a surprise for me. When I finished the run I saw Samuel, who is my teacher for now( he had a white fur with a few black streaks and green eyes and he was wearing a white hood.) and there was a wolf next to him she has a black fur, white streaks and brown eyes. "he Samuel" I greeted him.

Samuel: "hi Humphrey, I was expecting you, she is Catarina" I said while pointing to the wolf next to me.

Humphrey: "glad to meet you" I said nicely.

Catarina: "nice to meet you to" I said smiling

Samuel: "she is another student just like you, she has been here a little longer than you" I said.

Humphrey: " I have not seen her" I said surprised.

Catarina: " I'm at a more advanced level than you, so I train in another territory," I said smiling.

Humphrey: "so that's why I haven't seen her" I thought. "I understand" I said

Samuel: "from now on you will train together, you have reached the same level," I said.

Humphrey: "serious" I said surprised.

Catarina: "and what do we have to do," I asked Samuel.

Samuel: "run the obstacle course as fast as you can, I will be waiting at the end of it" I said.

Catarina: we both nodded and waited for the signal to start.

Samuel: "start" I said.

Humphrey: we both started to get sprinting avoiding all obstacles, then we reached the mountain. "this is the hardest past," I thought while jumping on for one edge to another.

Catarina: I almost reached the top I could feel the edge where I was on about to give up I quickly jumped on another edge, but I could reach the edge only with my front leg I tried to pull me up but my coat was too heavy.

Humphrey: I could hear a rock fall, I looked back to see Catarina struggling to get on an edge, I quickly turned around to run back.

Catarina: I felt myself fall down little by little, I tried to pull me back up when I could see Humphrey coming back for me.

Humphrey: I tried to pull her up but her coat was heavy.

Catarina: "let me go otherwise I will draw you with me" I said.

Humphrey: "no I will not let you fall," I said I used all my strength to pull her up, and I achieved it, we both where panting heavily.

Catarina: "thank you for saving me," I said while I was recovering from the shock.

Humphrey: "how heavy is your layer" I asked.

Catarina: "I took twenty pounds but it is too heavy, and how heavy is your coat," I said while running to the end.

Humphrey: "I have six pounds from the beginning but it looks heavier," I said.

Catarina: "serious and you could pull me up," I said not believing it.

Humphrey: "just try to pull it up" I said

Catarina: I walked to him and try to lift it up and it was much heavier than my coat.

Samuel: I could see them both coming to an end. After a few hours of more training I decided that it was enough of today. "this was the training of today," I said then I saw then walk back to the den.

Catarina: "thank you for saving me, nobody ever was so kind to me" I said.

Humphrey: "I couldn't let you die so it was the best I could do, and I'm sure everyone would save you." I said.

Catarina: "I think that you are wrong" I said sad.

Humphrey: "what do you mean" I asked shocked.

Catarina: "I don't want to talk about it" I said

Humphrey: "you can tell me I will help you" I said.

Catarina: I sighted and decided to tell him: " it was two months ago when an enemy pack attacked my pack because of the pack law that alpha's and omega's can't be together. They killed all of the wolfs but I had a change to escape so I took the change and run for a few days. Then I saw Scoot and he offered me his help to train me and I accepted it." I said while tears are coming from my eyes.

Humphrey: "the eastern pack took my parents as well and the girl I loved, I know how you feel," I said while hugging her.

Catarina: finally someone understands how I feel I hope we can be good friends. "do you want to be my friend," I asked.

Humphrey: "of course but I think it is best to go back to the den it is getting late," I said to remind her.

Catalina: "yes then I will be get going, see you tomorrow," I said as I walked away.

Two weeks later, Kate's P.v

I finally made it home, I was walking toward my parents den when I got in they all started to ask me questions but I was in no mood to answer it.

Winston: "honey did you find Humphrey" I asked.

"I found a trace of him but in the end I came to a waterfall and their his trace ended. But I did found the white fang pack.

Winston: "you mean the legendary white fang pack," I asked surprised.

Kate: "yes I found a wolf with a white hood on, he said that Humphrey would come back in four months to fight with Garth for me," I said happy.

Winston: "so you have to wait only two more months and then he will return for you," I said.

Kate: "yes so I have nothing more to do then wait for him to return for me, I hope he didn't found another girl," I said sad.

Winston: "I'm sure that he never will leave you, when you were gone for alpha school he stayed the hole time in his cave waiting for your return," I said.

Back to Humphrey, one month later.

Catalina: I have been training with Humphrey every day which enjoyed me, and I began to love him. "I have to tell him, I will tell him after the training," I thought.

Samuel: "very well you both have become a lot faster and stronger, now we will begin with the last part off the training practice combat," I said.

Humphrey: "finally one more month and I can go back to Kate to fight for her, and to make the eastern pay," I thought.

Samuel: we have been training practice combat every day and I saw them get better every time that they were training, it was getting late so I decided that I was time to stop the training. "this is enough for today so go back to your den" I said.

Catalina: we both nodded and went back to our cave, but before he got him I wanted to tell him that I loved him, "Humphrey can we talk for a minute" I said.

Humphrey: I saw Catalina getting nervous about something. "sure what do you want to say," I said.

Catalina: I was getting nervous. "I just want to tell you that I love you" I said

Humphrey: I was shocked for what she said, I couldn't say anything.

Catalina: "I love you, you are the best wolf I ever met in my life and you were always very nice to me," I said.

Humphrey: I was still shocked for what she said, she was a nice wolf but it is her of Kate, "who do I choose," I thought.


	4. decision

**Like one person has already said in the reviews that is a story from someone else, he was right about that but the writer of that story said that I could rewrite this story. So hope you aren't mad at me because I didn't told this earlier. (If you haven't read the review that I made). Now I will continue with the story. So here is the fourth chapter hope you enjoy it.**

"I… I… I don't know what tosay," I said shocked.

Catarina: "just listen to what your heart says," I said with a smile.

I closed my eyes and I see images of me and Kate together. "Catarina you are a very nice wolf but there is another wolf that already has my heart," I said I hope she won't be mad at me.

Catarina: I was very sad that he said that but I understand. "I understand" I said sad. Then we reached his cave and he went inside. "goodnight" I said and I gave him a kiss but it lasted only a few seconds then he pulled away.

Humphrey: I was shocked the she kissed me but she was good at it, but after a few seconds I pulled back because I was in love with Kate. "I hope Kate is just as good in kissing as her" I thought. "goodnight and don't forget that we have to train tomorrow" I said laughing because she forget that we had training today.

Catarina: "that wasn't funny" I said with my head down. "who is the girl that has your heart because she has to be very happy to be in love with you" ask.

Humphrey: "her name is Kate" I said.

Catarina: "I don't know a girl named Kate in this pack" I said surprised.

Humphrey: "she lives in my old pack" I said.

Catarina: "but why did you leave your old pack then" I asked.

Humphrey: "because she had to marry another wolf," I said sad then I dropped my head. "I hope she is alright" I thought.

Catarina: I saw that Humphrey was sad but I decided not to ask him I only said goodbye and then I left to go to my cave. I couldn't sleep very well because I had to think about Humphrey. Today Scoot had to talk with me so Humphrey would be training alone today. When I reached Scoot's cave I could see another wolf inside but when Scoot saw me he send the other wolf away. "hi Scoot where did you need me for" I asked

Scoot: "the pack that attacked your pack are planning to attack another pack." I said.

Catarina: "I have to help that pack or they will die" I said.

Scoot: "I know but I heard your conversation with Humphrey and it is the pack where Humphrey lived in, that's why I wanted to talk to you alone," I said.

Catarina: I was shocked for what he said but I couldn't let a whole pack die, because I loved Humphrey. "but I can kill Kate so that Humphrey has to choose me," I thought with an evil smile. "I will help them but when do I have to leave" I asked.

Scoot: "you still have some time because they will attack over tree weeks, and don't tell Humphrey about this. You can say that the enemy pack is attacking another pack but DON'T TELL THAT IT IS HUMPHREY'S PACK," I said serious.

Catalina: "but if they will attack in one month how can you know about this" I asked

Scoot: "the wolf that just was here told me about it was a spy in that pack," I said smiling.

Meanwhile Jasper park, normal P.v

Winston: it has been on month that Kate has returned to the pack, but she was depressed and sad the whole month, and it will continue this way until Humphrey comes back. She never left the cave the whole time she is crying everyone tries to cheer her up but it never works.

Kate: it has been a long month for me, I almost never left the cave and when I left all the omegas blamed me that Humphrey is gone, but they were right. Many other male alphas tried to capture my heart but it wouldn't work my heart belonged to Humphrey.

Lilly: many times I went to Kate to cheer her up but it never worked. "Kate come on Humphrey wouldn't want to see you like this" I said

Kate: "I can't help it is my fault that Humphrey left, I broke his heart, he saved me many times and how do I repay to leave him a broken heart " I said while crying.

Lilly: "but he will return for you in one month if the wolf said was true, then you can tell him what you feel for him" I said.

Kate: "that's the only reason why I'm staying here," I said with a small smile, I look outside and I see that it is getting late, "I think I will get some sleep, and maybe you should return to Garth as well" I said.

Lilly: "you are right see you tomorrow," I said while running back to my and Garth's cave.

Kate: after Lilly left I closed my eyes and fell asleep fast.

Kate's dream, P.v kate

I was in a strange place between some mountains, "where am I"I thought. then I could see Humphrey approaching I hid behind some bushed so he couldn't see me.

Humphrey: I heard some noise behind me I could only see a few bushed but I could see them moving. "you don't have to hide from me" I said while I took my defence position.

I was shocked that he could hear me, but I decided to step out of the bushes and I walked toward Humphrey. "I'm so happy that you are alright and I missed you so much" I said while hugging him after that I gave him a kiss but Humphrey quickly let me go

Humphrey: "how could you do this to me, first you cheat on me than you find me and you think that we are mates," I said angry.

Kate: "but I love you" I said with tears in my eyes.

Humphrey: "I HATE YOU I WISH I NEVER KNEW YOU" I yelled at her.

Kate: I was shocked when he said that, then I started to cry very hard. Then I could see another wolf run toward Humphrey and give him a kiss.

Humphrey: "Catarina let's get go home I don't want to see her anymore," I said than we walked away leaving Kate alone.

Kate: I watched the two walk away from me until I couldn't see then anymore, Humphrey hate's me and has found another mate. I began to cry even harder.

Back to the alpha's den in reality

Kate: I woke up screaming, when I looked around I could see that I was back at my den

Eve: I woke up and could see Kate crying and sweating very hard. I walked to her and hug her, "what happened" I asked.

Kate: "it was terrible, I dreamed that Humphrey had found another mate," I said while crying on her shoulder.

Eve: "quiet it is not real," I said as I tapped on her shoulder.

Kate: "I just hope it is not real," I said while crying.

Eve: after several minutes she began to calm down, "honey lets go back to sleep" I yawned.

Kate: I nodded "thanks mom for confronting me" I said while getting back to sleep.

Two weeks later, outside of Jasper park

Damien: (it's a black wolf fur, white underbelly and dark brown eyes) I have a meeting with Amy over joining packs to attack the united packs.

Amy: I was walking toward the meeting place with Damien. "what do you want," I asked annoyed because it was late in the night.

Damien: "I want to join packs with you" I said with an evil smile.

Amy: "why should we join packs" I asked surprised.

Damien: "because the united packs have broken the pack laws" I said.

Amy: "which one did they break" I asked.

Damien: "the oldest one of them all: that alphas and omegas can't be mates" I said.

Amy: "you are right we should kill them or they more packs will break the pack law" I said.

Damien: "how long will it take you to get your army here" I asked

Amy: "over two days my army will be here" I said.

Damien: " then we will attack them in three days so that all the wolfs have full strength" I said then I began to walk away.

White fang pack

Catalina: I have one more day to spend with Humphrey then I have to go to Jasper park, I wasn't able to get Humphrey for me but in a few more days I would have Humphrey for me. The last month we have been training agility. Today Scoot would inform me about the mission so Humphrey would been training alone.

Scoot: "how goes it" I asked.

Catarina: " very well we both have been training very hard but I couldn't keep up with Humphrey" I said with disappointment.

Scoot: "don't worry you are still a very strong wolf" I said smiling

Catalina: "thanks, but what did you want to tell me about the mission. I know to united packs have more wolfs then the south" I said.

Scoot: "the south has joined with the north and they plan to attack in two days" I said.

Catalina: "when will I be leaving" I asked.

Scoot: "you will be leaving tomorrow in the morning, but you won't be leaving alone I decided that Humphrey will join you on your mission" I said.

Catalina: I was shocked what he just said, "why will he join me" I asked surprised.

Scoot: "because you love him and because you can't kill them all by yourself" I said. Just then Humphrey came in. "Humphrey good to see you, I have to talk to you" I said.

Humphrey: "Samuel already told me that you needed to talk to me" I said. "but where do you want to talk about" I asked curious.

Scoot: " you will be joining Catarina on a mission. The pack that attacked Catarina's pack are about to attack another pack," I said.

Humphrey: "but why do I have to help there are more wolfs in this pack" I said annoyed.

Scoot: "because the pack they are attacking is your pack," I said.

Humphrey: I was shocked I couldn't say anything. "I… I…I will help them" I said.

Scoot: "but remember that you will help the east as well" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but I can't let everyone die only to get revenge," I said smiling.

Scoot: I was happy what Humphrey said but I know that he still hates them but doesn't want me to know it. "you will be leaving tomorrow in the morning because the enemy planned to attack over two days, " I said.

Humphrey: "then I will be going to my cave to sleep so that I can wake early up tomorrow" I said.

Scoot: "before you leave tomorrow I have to give you something" I said

"See you tomorrow then," we both said when we were walking back to our own dens.

The next morning, Jasper park

Winston: I was eating with Eve, Lilly, Garth, Tony and Kate who was still very sad about Humphrey leaving. I walked to Kate and sit next to her. "don't worry Humphrey will be getting home it is been four months that he left," I said smiling.

Kate: "I know I just hope that he didn't find someone else" I said sad.

Winston: "I'm sure that he doesn't he loves you more than anyone," I said smiling.

Kate: " I know" I couldn't help but smile.

Winston: I saw an alpha run to us fast. "what is it" I asked him.

"the enemies are just outside of Jasper, they plan to attack tomorrow," the alpha said.

Winston: "thanks for letting me know now I will call for a meeting," I said then I howl for the meeting. After ten minutes all the wolfs have arrived. "the south has just declared war with us and they have joined with the north so they have twice as much wolfs as us. They plan to attack tomorrow so we will put all the omegas in the alpha den and the alphas are coming with me and Tony to plan a strategy." I said.  
I began to walk to Kate to say that she stays in the alpha den to protect then. "Kate you will get with the omegas to protect them" I said.

Kate: "but why I'm the best alpha you have" I said.

Winston: "because you are still affected by Humphrey so you won't fight at your best and you will get yourself killed" I said.

Kate: I sighted "I understand" I said.

Winston: "don't worry we still have one day before they attack us so we can make a plan to win the war" I said. After two hours we had a plan so we all went home to take a rest and prepare for the war.

**I updated two chapters today so I hope you are happy. I try to update tomorrow the next chapter. **


	5. the war begins

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I was reading another story and I couldn't stop anyway hear is the next chapter.**

White fang herd, normal p.v

Humphrey: I woke up early because today we will be going the my old pack to save then from war, only they don't know that we are coming so they will be surprised to see who saved them. The only problem there is, is Catalina because she might hate Kate because I love her but I love Catalina to because she helped me get over Kate and she always was very nice to me but I never told her because I can't be with Kate and Catalina. "who will I chose" I thought, I was in deep thought and I didn't see Catalina coming. "are you ready to go?" I asked her.

Catalina: "yes but first we have to go to Scoot, remember he has something for us" I said. We then started to walk to Scoot's cave, when we came there he had two layers for protection laying there.

Humphrey: we took the layer and had a conversation with Scoot about the tactic from the enemy pack but he didn't knew very much.

Scoot: "I know only one more thing and that is that they plan to attack tomorrow. If you plan to stay in the pack you have my permission to stay in this pack and in that pack, but if we need your help for a mission or something like that you have to help us." I said serious.

Humphrey: "thanks, but why didn't you told me earlier that the enemy would attack my pack," I asked curious.

Scoot: "because you had to finish your training first so that you are strong to take them down," I said.

Catalina: "I knew that they were going to attack your pack but I wasn't allowed to tell you," I said with my ears against my head.

Humphrey: I was getting very angry that they haven't told me about this. "so you said you both knew that they were going to attack my pack but you didn't say anything to me," I yelled.

Scoot: "yes but if we did tell you, you wouldn't finish the training and your pack would lose the war, so I didn't have a change to tell you" I said.

Humphrey: "that makes sense to me but why does Catalina have to go with me" I thought. "but why does Catalina have to come with me" I asked curious.

Scoot: "the enemy pack that is about to attack your pack destroyed the pack where Catalina lived in" I said.

Catalina: "that is right, I promised Scoot that I would help any pack that needed help if they were being attacked by the enemy pack" I said.

Humphrey: "but why are they attacking my pack" I asked confused.

Catalina: "because of the…" I the middle of the sentence Scoot interrupted me.

Scoot: "that doesn't really matter but you will find out when you saved them. I think you have to go now," I said.

Humphrey: I didn't know why Scoot wanted to tell me but there is always a reason for him not to tell why. But I will find out when I save them so I have one more thing to fight for. "thanks for the information we will get going when you answer my question" I said.

Scoot: "okay what do you want to know" I said surprised.

Humphrey: "how heavy is my layer because it is impossible for me to save the pack if I only took six kilogram" I said smiling.

Scoot: I was shocked that he did find out that we switched his layer every day. "now you are wearing fourth kilogram" I said.

Humphrey: this time it was me who was shocked. "but why did you change my layer in secret and didn't you just say to me" I asked.

Scoot: "if we told you, you wouldn't try so hard" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "now I finally understand why the last few weeks where so hard. But now we will be leaving" I said laughing.

Scoot: "good luck you two I will come for you in a few days if you haven't returned home" I said as I saw them walk away.

Humphrey: " I know that you love me but I can't let anyone from my pack die so I will protect the western pack and you will protect the eastern pack," I said to Catalina.

Catalina: "I understand but what if we are cornered" I asked.

Humphrey: "we will protect them so that they can regroup in the western pack territory to make another plan because the southern pack(I know I never called the enemy pack that but I don't know if I had said that in any chapter that the enemy pack is the southern pack) has more wolfs then them. And we will kill as many wolfs as possible so that the united pack doesn't have to many wounded wolfs" I said.

Catalina: "so we will sacrifice our life's for them" I said.

Humphrey: "actually we do, but we are stronger than any other wolf so I don't think we will have any problem with fighting them and I thought that you wanted revenge your revenge" I said.

Catalina: "I do but I don't want to die" I said sad.

Humphrey: "don't worry if you need help just howl for me and I will come" I said.

Catalina: "thanks I knew I can count on you" I said.

Next day Jasper park, normal p.v

Winston: we were all preparing for the war that was about to begin. we were all eating together for the last time. After we were eating Kate led the omegas to the cave head because it was the safest place to be and Kate would protect them. "this will be the last time that we are together so you can spend one hour with your family and friends then we will be going" I said.

I was spending the rest of the hour with my family and when it was time to go we said one last goodbye and we hug each other and then I howl for the meeting. "we are greatly outnumbered the south has as many wolfs as we do but they have joined with the northern pack" I said.

Amy: I could see the united packs coming so the war was about to begin. I knew that we were going to win this war but not with a lot of casualties. They were only fifth yards away from us when Winston began so speak.

Winston: we were fifth yards away when I began to speak. "why are you attacking our pack we haven't done anything wrong"

Amy: "you broke the oldest pack law and still you say that you haven't done anything wrong" I said angry.

Winston: "what does the pack law matter, you can be happy with any wolf you want to be" I said.

Amy: "so you suggest that we change the pack law because of you, I guess you are wrong" I said. "attack" I yelled.

Winston: "so finally it is so far" I thought. "attack" I yelled. The war has now finally began.

A few hours earlier with Humphrey and Catalina, normal p.v

Humphrey: "we have to go faster I don't want my friends to die" I said worried.

Catalina: I could see that Humphrey was really worried about them. So we went faster. After a few hours more running we came there but there weren't many dead wolfs but we could see that the united packs were outnumbered. "one more question who are the eastern wolfs" I asked.

Humphrey: "they are the red/brown wolfs on the left side" I said.

Catalina: "when are we going to attack the leaders because they have to pay" I said angry.

Humphrey: "first we make sure that all the wolfs are in safety. Just say that they have to return to the western territory and that we handle the south. After they left we will kill as many wolfs as possible and then we will go for the leaders." I said as I was running to the battle.

Catalina: I was running to the opposite side of Humphrey to help the eastern pack. I could see that they where being overrun. I saw one old brown wolf being outnumbered five to one, Who was hurt badly but I could see a big red muscular wolf jump in to help him.

Garth: I was fighting with a enemy wolf when I suddenly heard my dad yelp in pain. I quickly got rid of the wolf I was fighting with to help my dad, I could see that he was hurt and surrounded by five wolf. I jump in to protect him but it where to many when suddenly a wolf whit white coat jumped in and help me.

Catalina: both wolfs where being surrounded, I quickly jump in to help them. I saw two enemy wolfs jump on me I quickly jumped back and claw then in the throat and bled dead fast. The three other wolfs where scared of me, I decided to jump on them fast knocking them on the ground. One got up and jumped on me but I blocked him with my right front paw after that I claw him with my left leg in the face which made him yelp then I killed him fast because I could see the two other wolfs jump on me. One hit me but couldn't hurt me because I threw him of fast and jump on him and bit him in the throat which led to a fast dead. The last wolf run away and I let him go. I turned around to see the two wolfs stand in front of me. "go back to the western pack and wait for the western pack and then make a plan to get make a comeback, we will hold them off" I said serious.

Garth: "why would we listen to you and what do you mean by we" I asked confused.

Catalina: "I could've let you die but I decided to risk my own life for you that's why you have to listen to me, if it wasn't for me you both would be dead by now. And I have a friend that is helping the western pack to give you time to regroup and make a plan" I said serious.

Tony: I gave Garth a elbow in his side. "don't be so mad, he saves us now lets go back to the pack and wait for Winston, thanks for helping us but who are you" I said.

Catalina: "that doesn't matter and you can thank us when it's over" I said smiling.

Meanwhile Humphrey. Normal p.v

Humphrey: I was killing some wolfs before I could get to Winston when I was running to him I could see a wolf jump on him from behind but I acted quickly and jump at the enemy wolf and I killed him fast.

Winston: I was fighting some wolfs when I could see a wolf with a white layer running to me fast, I quickly killed the wolfs I was fighting with and get ready for the wolf with white coat. When he was almost in front of me he jumped behind me and he killed a wolf that was about to jump on me.

Humphrey: when I killed the wolf that was about to jump on Winston I saw ten more wolfs running toward us. I could see Winston stand in his defence position. "Winston take your pack and regroup at the western pack the eastern wolfs are waiting for you there. Make a new plan to make a comeback, me and my friend will hold the enemy off" I said serious.

Winston: I was shocked what he said that he and his friend would hold off the enemy, but I knew that they could do it because they where from the white fang pack. " are you sure you can kill all these wolfs that are coming to us" I asked.

Humphrey: "believe me I can kill them all but Winston now it is the best time for you to leave" I said.

Winston: "h…how can you know my name" I asked.

Humphrey: "we had a few spies from our pack spying hear and in the southern pack." I said lying. "That's why we know that you were at war, but where is your daughter how does she call hmmmm a yes Kate I thought she was the best alpha in the pack" I said laughing.

Winston: I was even more shocked then the first time but I had to leave and regroup with the pack I said good luck and then howl for the pack to retreat. I then saw all the alphas coming to me with a face of confusing. Then hutch approached me.

Hutch: "sir why are we retreating" I asked confused.

Winston: "because the wolf there is helping us and he said that we had to go back to the pack and make a new plan with the eastern wolfs to make a comeback" I said.

Hutch: I was confused. "but if we go back to our territory wouldn't the enemy then come after us" I asked.

Winston: " no they won't because he will hold the enemy away from us so that they can't follow us" I said smiling. "but now we have to go back the east is waiting for us" I said.

Hutch: "but how can one wolf hold back a whole pack" I asked.

Winston: "we don't have time to argue with each other now lets go" I said getting annoyed. After ten minutes we were back at our territory with the east waiting for us.

Tony: "so you finally decided to show up" I said.

Winston: "yes but before we make a plan was there a wolf with a white coat helping you" I asked.

Tony: "yes and he/she was pretty good at fighting why do you want to know" I asked.

Winston: "I was just curious because there was one with me as well and he knew my name and she knew Kate" I said making everyone shocked.

Tony: "did you ever met him before" I said.

Winston: "no but he said that he was confused because Kate wasn't there and why we would let our best alpha here" I said.

Tony: "we will find out after the war but now we must start to make a plan." I said.

Kate: I saw all the wolfs were returned and I knew that the fight wasn't over so I decided to go down and ask them. "dad why have you all already returned" I asked.

Winston: "because there were two wolfs who saved us and they said that we needed a new plan, and he knew my name and yours" I said.

Kate: "how can he know our names and how does he look like" I asked confused.

Winston: "I don't know but he was wearing a white coat" I said.

Kate: "then I understand why he knew my name but not yours" I said.

Winston: "what do you mean" I asked.

Kate: "you know when I was searching for Humphrey right" I asked.

Winston: "yes, you said that you found a wolf with a white coat, that's why he known your name" I said.

Kate: "yes but how does he know that we were at war" I asked.

Winston: "that's because he said that they had spies in our pack and in the southern pack" I said.

Tony: "so you mean that they had spies hear." I was getting angry to let them help us.

Winston: "yes but let us make a plan now" I said.

Back at Humphrey and Catalina, normal p.v

Catalina: I was looking for Humphrey when I found him fighting with six wolfs and four where dead at the ground. I run toward him but I was stopped by ten wolfs who jumped out of the bushes.

Humphrey: I was fighting with six wolfs when I saw Catalina coming but she was stopped by ten wolfs who jumped out of the bushes. I run toward the wolfs where I was fighting with and make sure to kill them quick. I jumped on two wolfs pinning them down and slicing their throat open. Then the four remaining wolfs jumped on me, I knew I couldn't dodge them all so I waited till the last moment and jump on one wolf. I was only a little to late so one wolf made three scars on my left leg, I could feel a warm thick going down my leg. I turned around to the remaining three wolfs and I jumped on one wolfs throat and bit hard making it die in seconds. The last two weren't hard to kill I jumped on them and tore one wolf his throat open, the other wolf kicked me in my stomach making me fall back but I quickly jumped back and left him three deep scars in his side making him yelp in pain.

Catalina: I was fighting the ten wolfs but it were to many but I saw that Humphrey killed all the wolfs he was fighting with and he came running to me fast. I only had to hold them back for a little longer for Humphrey to ambush then and jump on them from behind.

Humphrey: I was running as fast as I could to Catalina to ambush the ten wolfs, when I got there I hit one wolf so hard that he fell down on the ground dead the other nine where easy because we where with two after we killed then we could see about fifth wolfs running to us I then spoke to Catalina. "go for the leader of the southern pack and kill him that will make the other wolfs retreat.

Catalina: "but what about you, I don't want to lose you," I said with tears in my eyes.

Humphrey: "if we both stay here we will both die, and after you killed their leader go to the west and say that it is over" I said.

Catalina: "but what will happen to you" I said crying.

Humphrey: "don't worry I already have a plan in my mind" I said.

Catalina: "I hope to see you soon" I said while I was hugging him.

Humphrey: "now it is a good time for you to leave, make sure you don't get hurt before you reached the western pack" I said.


	6. the end of the war

**Hear is the sixth chapter of my story, hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey: I was running toward the enemy to buy Catalina some time to kill their leader. I was almost there and I could see twenty more wolf coming.

Catalina: I was running to the southern leader as fast as I could because I knew Humphrey wouldn't live long. I quickly look to Humphrey and I saw around twenty more wolfs coming, I knew I had to hurry but I was already tired from fighting. I saw the leader standing on a hill not far from the fight, their was only one way to go up the hill but there were ten wolfs standing and I hadn't enough strength to kill them all so I had to sneak around them.

Amy: I saw a wolf coming up the hill to come for me. I warned thee of my wolfs to kill her.

"where is she" one of the wolfs asked.

Amy: "she is hiding in that bush," I said while pointing to a small bush. I saw them running to the bush to prepare an attack.

Catalina: I saw three enemy wolfs coming to me. "perfect" I thought. I quickly grabbed one wolf by the throat to kill him instantly. I saw that the other two wolfs where surprised so I took it in my advantage to kill then both by tearing their underbelly open. I heard them scream in pain, I saw a few more wolfs coming to see what happened.

"what happened here" the wolf asked

"there is one wolf hiding in that bush, but she is very fast and strong" the wounded wolf warned them.

Catalina: "this is going to be a little harder" I said to myself. I saw that the wolfs running to the bushes, so I prepared for a surprise attack from behind. I slowly run behind them to kill two wolfs. One wolf saw me jump on him and kicked me in the stomach I was thrown a three yards back. I screamed from the pain I had in my stomach.

Humphrey: I was fighting with three wolfs when I heard Catalina scream. I run as fast as I could to her I saw a wolf a wolf about to jump on her but I quickly jumped in front of him. He tried to attack me but I dodged it and jumped to the throat and bit him after a second he fell to the ground dead. "quickly go to the leader and kill him I protect you," I said to Catalina.

Catalina: I nodded and run to the leader.

Humphrey: I saw some wolfs running to Catalina but I intercepted them. "if you want to go to her, you have to get through me" I said smiling.

"that won't be hard, we outnumber you three to one" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "then where are you waiting for," I said. I saw one wolf jump from my right. I blocked his attack and kick him on the head which left him unconscious. The other two were angry. They attack me with fast speed, I couldn't block them all, they hit me on my face right below my eye but it didn't bleed hard. One put his claws in my side I screamed hard, I could see a lot of blood coming from it. I grabbed them by the neck and broke it letting them fall to the ground dead.

Catalina: I could hear a scream coming from Humphrey, I quickly turned around to see that he was badly wounded but he quickly killed the remaining two enemies. I knew I had to hurry. I run to the leader, I saw that he turned around and run away. "you won't come far" I thought smiling. I run to him, before he could reach the forest I ran past him letting him stop. "you think you can run away from me" I said.

Amy: "I didn't do anything wrong to you" I said.

Catalina: "you made my friend wound badly" I said angry.

Amy: "you chose to come here and help then, I isn't your pack." I said.

Catalina: "my friend lived in this herd" I said.

Amy: "but there is only one person who left this pack" I said.

Catalina: "how do you know" I asked.

Amy: "because I was watching the wedding from a hill" I said.

Catalina: " so that is how you know that an alpha and omega married each other" I said surprised.

Amy: "yes, and to see Humphrey run away" I said laughing. "kill that wolf." I yelled while pointing to Humphrey.

Catalina: "that wasn't a good decision" I said then I cut her throat open.

Meanwhile western pack, normal p.v

Winston: we were making a plan to make a surprise attack with all the alphas when we heard a scream. "I hope they are alright" I thought. "I think we have to hurry because they can't handle then all" I said.

Kate: when we heard that scream I was shocked. "that has to be Humphrey" I thought sad. "you make a plan I will check if everything is alright" I said.

Winston: "honey we can't let you go there It is to dangerous for you alone" I said.

Kate: "I don't care they risk their life for us" I said with tears in my eyes.

Winston: "why are you crying" I asked.

Kate: "because I think the person that just screamed from the pain was Humphrey" I said.

Winston: "that would explain why he knew our names" I thought. "you can go but I want that you take three alphas with you" I said.

Kate: "thanks dad I will return as soon as I can." I said while hugging him. After that we run to the place where we heard the scream coming from.

Eve: "why did you let her go" I said angry.

Winston: "because it would make sense, he knew our names, that we where united and he did look familiar to me" I said.

Eve: "I guess you are right, but if anything happens to her I will break every leg of that wolf and make sure that he begs me to kill him" I said.

Winston: I had my eyes wide open, everyone was scared of Eve because we all know what he can do. "I'm sure that nothing will happen to her, and those wolfs saved our life's so we can't do anything to them" I said.

Back to Catalina and Humphrey, p.v Catalina

I saw that Humphrey had just kill the three enemy wolfs but I saw that he was hurt pretty badly. I then saw all the other seventh wolfs coming to us to get revenge. I knew we didn't have a change. "what are we going to do now" I asked Humphrey.

Humphrey: "we just continue with the plan I made" I said.

"but you have a lot of wounds," I said scared to lose him.

Humphrey: "don't worry I will make it remember that I have a plan" I said smiling.

"good luck, and I hope you don't die" I said while hugging him.

Humphrey: " don't worry I'm back in one hour, I won't let anybody down" I said. "hut now is a good time to go" I said while pointing to the enemy who is coming toward us.

"see you later" I said. I started to run toward the western after five minutes I saw a four wolfs running to me. "it is better to run the other way" I said to them.

Kate: "but we heard a scream coming from this way" I said.

"that was my friend, he is distracting the enemy so that I could get away," I said. "but what is your name" I asked.

Kate: "my name is Kate, but why aren't you helping your friend if he is hurt" I asked.

"because it were to many wolfs, if I stayed we both would've died" I said sad.

Kate: "how many wolfs were it" I said.

"I would say around seventh wolfs" I said.

Kate: "seventh, but he will die there he can't face seventh wolfs" I said sad because I think it was Humphrey.

"I don't think so, he said he had a plan" I said.

Kate: I sighted "I hope he will make it, do you want to come to our territory" I said.

"I would love to" I said. "maybe my plan can still work, but I will only do it if Humphrey is alive" I thought.

Kate: I saw that she was in deep thought so I decided to ask her a few questions. "why did you decide to help us" I asked.

"because the ones who attacked you attacked my pack as well" I said sad.

Kate: I saw that she was sad, "I'm sorry that I brought your bad memories back," I said feeling guilty.

"you don't have to apologise I just hope that my friend makes it, because he is hurt pretty bad" I said sad.

Kate: "so maybe it was Humphrey" I thought. "how did he get hurt" I asked.

"because he tried to save me" I said.

Kate: after five more minutes walking we were in my pack. "hear is my pack" I said trying not to be angry at her.

"thanks but where is your leader, I want to ask if I can stay for a few days and to see if my friend comes back" I asked.

Normal p.v

Kate: "just follow me" I said. I could see my parents are still preparing for a plan. "hello dad, hello mom" I said.

Winston: "I thought you were looking for the two who saved us" I said surprised.

Kate: "I did and I found one" I said pointing to the girl with the white coat.

Winston: "but were is the second one" I asked.

Kate: "we weren't so lucky he run away to give her a change to get away" I said sad.

Winston: "I see but I thought they could handle them" I asked.

Catalina: "we thought the same but their were seventh wolfs coming to us, and he gave me a chance to run to your pack, and the leader wanted him dead" I said.

Winston: "why does he want him dead, and I thought you said to us to make a plan" I said.

Catalina: "I know but that was only a reason to get you away from the battle to make not many injuries" I said.

Winston: "so it was your plan to get us away" I asked.

Catalina: "yes so that my friend could can carry out him plan" I said smiling.

Winston: "but what was his plan actually" I asked.

Catalina: "I don't know he never told me, he only said that I had to kill the leader and than run to your pack" I said.

Winston: "what is the name of your friend, and why did we hear a loud scream" I asked.

Catalina: I can't tell them Humphrey names so I had to think fast. "his name is Rick, and that scream was from Rick because he tried to save me" I said.

Winston: "how bad is he wounded" I asked.

Catalina: "pretty bad he has three deep cuts on his side, one in his face beneath his eye to be specific and three cuts in his leg" I said.

Kate: "and still he can run" I asked surprised.

Catalina: "yes but I don't know for how long he was bleeding pretty bad, we can only hope that he makes it out alive" I said.

Winston: "I know, do you want to stay hear" I asked.

Catalina: "that was one of the reasons why I came hear in the first place, I would like to" I said.

Winston: "do you need anything to eat you have to be hungry after the fight" I asked.

Catalina: "I just wait for Rick he said he would be back in one hour" I said.

Winston: "then I see you soon" I said. I walk back to the place where the meeting is I see that everyone is thinking of a plan. When I came there I intercepted the meeting. "I have some good news and some bad news" I said smiling.

Tony: "what is the good news" I asked.

Winston: "that we don't have to make a plan" I said.

Tony: "why not" I said.

Winston: "because the wolfs who saved us only used this as an excuse" I said.

Tony: "what do you mean" I asked confused.

Winston: "they had already made a plan so that we didn't have many injuries" I said.

Tony: "and what was that plan" I asked.

Winston: "we don't know, I only know that she had to kill the leader and had to come here and tell it to us" I said.

Tony: I was angry that they told us a lie but they did it to save us so actually I couldn't be mad. "that is very good news and what is the bad news" I asked.

Winston: I sighted, "did you remember when you heard the scream" I asked.

Tony: "of course I remember that how could I forget that" I said.

Winston: "that was the other wolf that saved us" I said sad.

Tony: "where is his body" I asked.

Catalina: "he isn't dead yet but soon he will be" I said sad.

Tony: "what do you mean soon he will be" I asked confused.

Catalina: "because he is pretty bad wounded, he is loosing blood fast and he has seventh wolf following him to kill him" I said sad.

Tony: "is there a way to help him" I asked.

Catalina: "unfortunately not, we can only hope that he returns in one hour.

Meanwhile Humphrey, p.v Humphrey

I was running to the forest to try to kill as many wolfs as possible without being seen but it wasn't easy because there were almost seventh wolfs. "This will be a long hour" I thought. All the wolfs were searching for me and none could find me. I had already killed around twenty wolfs and I was getting very tired. I could see that the enemy was losing hope for finding me until one wolf caught my smell. I knew that I had to run because I couldn't kill them all at once so I run to a lake.

I saw three wolfs watching there for me, I decided to sneak on them and kill them I killed two of them fast by breaking their neck. But the last wolf saw me and howled for help. I saw five more wolfs coming I knew that I didn't have a chance because I was wounded. I started to run and I decided to hide in a tree. When I found a perfect tree to hind in I jumped in it. I saw the six wolfs coming and heard them talk to each other but I couldn't hear what. I saw four wolfs start to search for me, and two were standing beneath me. I took my chance to fall down on them killing them very fast. But then the other four jumped on me each from a different side. I knew I couldn't escape them so I prepared for them. The first wolf I could dodge, the second wolf I could block, the third one tried to attack me but I cut his neck open letting him fall dead to the ground. The fourth wolf bit in my left hind leg, he bit me so hard that I broke it, I let out a scream in pain harder than the first time. I took my chance and try to kill them but with one broken leg it was hard but after five minutes I killed them.

Meanwhile western pack, p.v normal

Catalina: after talking to Winston I went to a lake to get a drink. When I reached the lake I could hear a loud scream from Humphrey. I quickly run back to the pack to warn them. When I reached it I saw Winston, Eve, Tony, Kate and Garth talking. When I run to them they were scared of what happened.

Winston: "what happened that you are in such a hurry" I asked.

Catalina: "I fear that Rick has died, I could hear him scream in pain" I said sad.

Winston: "we will search for his body tomorrow, it is still to dangerous to go out their with the enemy" I said.

Catalina: "I understand" I said sad.

Back to Humphrey, p.v Humphrey

I tried to walk back to the territory but because of my broken leg I couldn't walk long before falling. I tried to avoid all the wolfs. I was hiding in a bush when I heard two wolfs talking together, I heard them say that they are returning to their own pack. I was very happy to hear that. I waited ten more minutes before I came out the bush. Then I started to walk back to the pack. After three hours walking I saw that I was coming close. I tried to walk as fast as I could because it was almost time for dinner. After ten more minutes walking I saw the alpha head den. I was surprised that I didn't see any wolfs in the whole way I walked. When I was in the back of the alpha head den I could see all the wolfs of the pack standing their. "I guess Winston is having a speech. I think I wait till the end of the meeting to make my presence and to tell them the news" I thought.

Winston: "I know that you all think why I called you here. I only wanted to tell you that there are two wolfs who saved us unfortunately only one of them made it out alive. We heard the other one screaming in pain, we will begin the search tomorrow for him and give him a funeral. That was all I wanted to say to you" I said. I then returned with Tony, Eve, Kate and the other wolf to my cave to have dinner. "after all this time we still don't know your name" I said.

Catalina: "my name is Catalina" I said.

Winston: "I'm sorry for the death of Rick but we will start tomorrow with the search for him" I said.

Humphrey: I guess it is time to introduce me. "and why did they call me Rick" I thought. "I guess Catalina didn't want to give away my real name" I said to myself. "I don't think that you have to search for me" I said still standing in the darkness.

Winston: "who is there, show yourself" I said angry.

Humphrey: "do you always yell to the person who saves you" I said while walking inside.

Winston: "I'm sorry but we all thought you were death because we heard you scream from the pain" I said surprised.

Humphrey: "now that you know that I'm not death what will you do now" I asked.

Winston: "first why did you scream" I asked.

Humphrey: "the first one was because of the cuts in my side" I said while walking closer so that they could see it.

Winston: when you look close at him you can see that he is fully covered in blood. "Eve I think it is better to call the healers hear" I said worried.

Eve: "why" I asked.

Winston: "just look close at him" I said.

We all looked close at him and we could see that he is fully covered in blood.

Eve: "I'll be back in five minutes" I said. As I started to run,

Humphrey: I stopped Eve, "I don't think so, I will be fine" I said.

Kate: we were all shocked by what happened.

Eve: I was full of anger, I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

Humphrey: I screamed while she was on top of me because she hit my broken leg.

Winston: we could hear him scream in pain "Eve let him go" I said serious.

Kate: it was the same scream that I heard in the beginning of the day, "Eve let him go he has done nothing wrong" I said worried about him.

Eve: I slowly let him up hoping he wouldn't do anything to me. I looked at him and saw that he began to bleed. "why don't you want us to get a healer for you" I asked.

Humphrey: "because we aren't allowed to show our identity" I said serious. "thanks for your hospitality but now we will be get going, Catalina let's go" I said annoyed.

**what will happen to Humphrey? will Humphrey and Catalina show there identity?**

**i'm have to end the chapter here otherwise it would be a very long chapter. hope you enjoyed it hope to update tomorrow or the day after that.**


	7. conversation

**Here is chapter 7 of my story hope you enjoy it so far I sure do.**

Catalina: I was shocked by the reaction of Humphrey but I knew that he doesn't want to give his identity free. "thanks for being so nice to us even after we saved you" I said annoyed.

Humphrey: I started to walk but it was very painful with one broken leg.

Winston: I could see that he had a lot of pain when he was walking. "I hope that Eve didn't do this" I thought concerned.

Humphrey: after a few feet walking I couldn't stand anymore and fell to the ground from pain. I had a few tears in my eyes from the pain.

Catalina: I was walking in front of Humphrey until I heard someone falling, I turned around to see that Humphrey had fallen from the pain. "what happened to you" I asked concerned.

Humphrey: "how do I have to say it, I guess I broke my leg in a fight with some wolfs but I will explain everything tomorrow," I said. "and Winston can I have a talk with you really fast" I asked.

Winston: "sure but where do you want to talk about" I said.

Humphrey: "the first thing is that you can call of your alphas to search for me' I said.

Winston: "I totally forgot that but how do you know" I said.

Humphrey: "because I heard your whole speech, but thanks for risking your own alphas for me" I said smiling.

Winston: "it was nothing but does that mean that the enemy is still out there" I asked concerned.

Humphrey: "no the enemy has retreated, I heard a few wolfs talking to each other because they would be outnumbered" I said.

Winston: "how many wolfs did you kill then" I asked.

Humphrey: "around twenty when I was on my own and around fourth when I was with Catalina. but why do you want to know" I asked.

Winston: "because we were greatly outnumbered in the beginning in the fight" I said but you have to be very strong to kill so many" I said. "but how far did you walk with your broken leg" I asked.

Humphrey: "from the end of the forest to here" I said.

Winston: "that is almost five miles" I said surprised.

Humphrey: "I know but it took me three and a half hour and I'm sorry for what I did to Eve but I can't show my identity" I said.

Winston: "it wasn't your fault you didn't knew Eve would react like this" I said.

Humphrey: "actually I knew Eve would do this, but I will be going to sleep now" I said.

Winston: "but you don't know where the caves are" I said.

Humphrey: "I already spotted one when I was on my way back here, it was nearby to a lake on a little hill but don't tell Kate I know a close friend of her lived there. and I already found one for Catalina it is close to my cave, only five minutes walking." I said.

Winston: I was surprised that he knew so much of us but that doesn't matter. "if it alright if we let a healer check on you without taking your coat off" I said.

Humphrey: "I will think about it, tomorrow you will know my answer. And if you don't want I know that you will have a meeting tomorrow" I said.

Winston: "how is it possible that you know almost everything of us" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "I know a lot about this pack but don't worry I won't do anything to you. But can you please say that I don't to be interrupted I only want to your family and in a few days the leader of my pack will come to this pack to see if we saved it" I said.

Winston: "why don't you say it yourself I want you two to sit next to our side" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "I would like to but what about the rest of the family" I asked.

Winston: "I will ask them tomorrow I will go to sleep now as well," I said after letting out a yawn.

Humphrey: "how late do you want me to come to you" I asked.

Winston: "after breakfast" I said after that I went inside the cave.

Humphrey: we were walking to our own caves on a slow tempo because of my broken leg. After fifteen minutes we reached my cave. "see you tomorrow, and I want you to show you to show your identity to this pack" I said serious.

Catalina: "but why do you want me to do it" I asked.

Humphrey: "so that they know who saved them" I said.

Catalina: "I guess you are right as always" joking the last part. "see you tomorrow" I said.

Humphrey: "get some rest you will need it" I said while walking in my cave. "I haven't been here in a while" I thought.

Meanwhile alpha cave, normal p.v

Kate: "where did you talk about, we are all curious about it" I said.

Winston: "I will say everything tomorrow and Eve I want you to apologise to him" I said serious.

Eve: "why should I apologise to him he stopped me" I said.

Winston: "first thing they saved us and second you hit his broken leg" I said.

Eve: we where all shocked when we heard that. "he did have a broken leg" I asked surprised.

Winston: "yes and he walked almost five miles on it" I said. "and I have one surprise for you tomorrow" I said smiling.

Eve: "why don't you tell us now" I asked.

Winston: "first because the Rick will say it and second because I'm tired" I said.

Eve: "I understand. To rest honey" I said while giving a quick kiss.

Winston: "to rest" I said.

Next morning, normal p.v

Winston: I wanted to give Rick and Catalina a surprise by inviting them to dinner and after that we would call for a meeting. Eve and Kate already agreed with it so I only have to find them, finally I approached Humphrey's cave where Rick was resting for a few days. "how have you been" I asked.

Humphrey: "I thought you wanted to speak to me after dinner" I said.

Winston: "I want to invite you for dinner and after that we can call for the meeting" I said.

Humphrey: " we will be the there in fifteen minutes" I said.

Winston: "I see you then and make sure nobody sees you I want it to be a surprise for them" I said serious.

Humphrey: "I hoped you would ask that" I said smiling thinking about what they would see when they saw Catalina. After a five minutes I reached Catalina's temporally cave. "are you ready to go" I asked.

Catalina: "I'm but what if they see us" I asked.

Humphrey: "we are just taking a other route through the forest, nobody will see us there" I said smiling. After twenty minutes we reached the alpha cave. "I'm sorry that we are so late but we had to take another route" I said.

Kate: at light you could see that he was very bad wounded. "are you sure that you don't want a healer taking a look at you" I asked.

Humphrey: "I'm sure and I already talked to Winston with this" I said.

Winston: "that's true we will let a healer take a look ate you after the meeting" I said.

Humphrey: "I thought you would say that and I have a surprise for you or actually her" I said pointing to Catalina.

Winston: "so you decided to let us see your identity" I said to Catalina.

Kate: "but I thought you weren't allowed to show your identity" I said.

Humphrey: "that was my first lie in my live" I said laughing.

Kate: "but why don't you show us your identity" I asked.

Humphrey: I had to think for a few seconds. "because I still have many wounds under it and it doesn't look nice" I said.

Kate: I knew that he was hiding something. "I will find out" I said to myself. "I understand" I said.

Humphrey: "I know it is rout but can we eat I haven't eaten for a whole day" I said embarrassed.

Winston: "no problem you have to be hungry after a long journey and a fight" I said. We started eating and after twenty minutes we completed and waited for all the others to finish eating.

Kate: "dad you said you would tell us what your conversation was with Rick" I said to remind him.

Winston: "I know but don't you care I tell them" I said to Rick.

Humphrey: "I don't care about it but don't tell them the surprise everyone will hear it at the same moment, not even Catalina Knows" I said.

Winston: after ten minutes I told the story. I knew that all the other wolfs would be finished eating so I howled for the meeting. After thirty minutes all wolfs where gathered. "I know that you all are confused why I called you here, but I have good news. We don't have to search for the wolf who saved us" I said. I saw they all had a confused look. "the wolf is right here next to us he arrived last night when we were having the meeting" I said then Rick came forward.

Humphrey: " I know that you all were worried about me even when you don't know me but I had a little problem last day, you probably wondered why you heard my scream that was because I broke my leg" I said. "but I have some good news," I said they all looked at me with a weird face. "I heard the enemy talking that they would return home because they were outnumbered" I said.

Kate: "how can one wolf kill so many other wolfs" I thought. "but how many wolfs did you kill then" I asked.

Humphrey: "I killed around twenty on my own and I killed twenty with Catalina" I said proudly. I saw that all the wolfs were very happy because they weren't at war any longer.

Winston: "I know that you all are very happy but I have to say that he doesn't want to be interrupted without permission of me" I said serious.

Humphrey: "Winston how many casualties are there" I asked.

Winston: "we lost four wolfs we have 3 heavy wounded and eight minor wounded" I said sad.

Humphrey: "how many wolfs of the eastern died" I said.

Winston: "we are one pack so were are you talking about" I asked confused.

Humphrey: "don't be stupid I know that you are united due a marriage" I said.

Winston: "how do you know so much about us" I asked.

Humphrey: "because I was watching the marriage from a hill" I said.

Winston: "interesting he was here four months ago" I thought. "all the wolfs that died are from the east" I said sad. I saw that he had a smile on the face. "I hope tony doesn't see this.

Humphrey: "I regret the losses" I said hoping that they didn't see my smile.

Winston: "please come to my cave we have to talk" I said to all who were next to me. I saw them all nodded and follow me to the cave. When we reached the cave I saw Tony jump on Rick.

Tony: "think it is funny to see my wolfs die" I said angry. "maybe we should kill you to" I said. I was ready to cut his throat open I felt someone jump one me.

Catalina: I saw that Tony was about to kill Humphrey but I jumped on him to avoid one more death wolf.

Humphrey: "I only wanted to see you suffer for what you did to me" I said angry.

Tony: "but what did I ever do to you" I asked confused.

Catalina: "you killed his parents in a stampede" I said. I saw them all shocked from what I said.

Tony: "we never killed any wolf" I said.

Catalina: "try to think harder" I said growling at him.

Humphrey: "Catalina stop blaming him he has already paid for what he did" I shouted.

Catalina: "but I thought you wanted revenge" I said.

Humphrey: "yes I have my revenge he has four death wolfs, and why should I want to kill him then Garth is fatherless as well" I said.

Catalina: "I guess you are right but don't think that I'm serious that I would kill him if he does anything to you" I said serious.

Humphrey: "I can protect myself you don't have to worry about me" I said.

Winston: "but why did you help us if you wanted Tony to pay" I asked.

Humphrey: "why should I let a whole pack pay only for my revenge" I said.

Kate: "he has a good heart" I thought.

Humphrey: I saw Kate thinking with a smile, I couldn't help but smile as well. "why did I have to run away only seeing her makes me happy" I thought.

Winston: I could see a smile on his face. "why are you so happy" I asked.

Humphrey: I was deep in my thoughts when Winston said asked me something. "can you repeat it please" I asked.

Winston: I could see that he is staring to my daughter. "why are you staring at my daughter" I asked angry.

Humphrey: "sorry it is nothing" I said.

Winston: "you don't have a chance she has already a love and she is waiting for him to return" I whispered in his ears.

Humphrey: "but I thought she already was married" I asked confused.

Winston: "I thought you saw the wedding" I asked.

Humphrey: "I saw a wolf run away and he was pretty sad so I followed him, it obviously was and omega" I said.

Winston: "you followed Humphrey all the way" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes I offered him my help to fight for Kate" I said. "but what happened at the wedding" I asked hoping that she didn't marry Garth.

Winston: "in the end she didn't marry Garth because she was in love with an omega, in the end she said it was Humphrey, and now she is waiting for his return" I said.

Humphrey: I had a big smile because she loved me. "he would return in a few days I send him on a mission" I lied. "but when are the healers coming" I asked.

Winston: "she should arrive in a few minutes" I said.

Humphrey: "but remember I won't take of my coat" I said serious.

Kate: I hope that he is right and that Humphrey returns in a few days. I saw Catalina walk out of the cave. "where are you going" I asked.

Catalina: "I'm going to my cave I'm still tired from the fight" I said sad. "I only have a small chance to win Humphrey, I have to make a new plan to get rid of Kate" I thought.

Kate: after a while I decided to ask it. "why is he sad" I asked.

Humphrey: "I don't know" I lied, I knew she loved me but I couldn't say it to Kate. "I have to watch Catalina that she doesn't do anything to her" I said to myself. After five minutes the healer came in. "so you decided to show up after all" I joked.

Sally: "I'm sorry I was a little busy with healing the others" I said.

Humphrey: "it was only a joke, I have enough time" I said.

Sally: "that wasn't funny, and my name is Sally" I said.

Humphrey: "I already know that" I said to myself. "nice to meet you, but can we get started" I said.

Sally: we started the healing process after a while I saw a deep cut that was under his coat. "I think you have to take your coat there is a deep cut" I said.

Humphrey: "I don't think so, I said to Winston that I didn't want to see my identity" I said.

Sally: "but if you don't do it the wound can get infected" I said serious.

Humphrey: "after a few days the leader of me comes here than he can check my wound" I said.

Sally: I sighted "alright but if anything is wrong you have to come to my cave" I said.

Humphrey: "I will" I said.

Sally: "I will be going now I still have some wolfs who are wounded" I said as I walked away.

Kate: "I have to know his identity I know he is lying to us" I said to myself. I approached him and whispered something in his ears. "I know that you are lying to us and I will find out who your are."

Humphrey: I smiled knowing that she found out. "you always were a smart wolf, come tomorrow to my cave, or actually Humphrey's cave" I said smiling.

Kate: "you took Humphrey's cave" I said angry.

Humphrey: "he said that I could have his cave for a few days, don't forget to come tomorrow I will give you a few hints" I said.

Kate: "why don't just say your name" I asked.

Humphrey: "what would be the fun about that, if you don't know my name tomorrow in the evening maybe I will tell it you then" I said.

Kate: "I see you tomorrow" I said. While walking back in my cave.

Winston: "where did you two talk about" I asked.

Kate: "nothing interesting just a little conversation" I said.

Winston: "we know you are lying because this is the first time in months that you are happy" I said.

Kate: I sighted, "the truth is Rick invited me to go to his cave tomorrow" I said.

Eve: "if that wolf will do anything funny I will rip his eyes out" I said serious.

Kate: "we are only going to talk about my pack and his pack that's all" I said annoyed not wanting to know what we are going to do.

**Will Kate find out who he really is? What is Catalina's plan? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


	8. a ambush

**Here is the eight chapter of my story hope you enjoy it.**

Next day on the feeding ground, p.v Kate

I was eating with my family, after thirty minutes we all were finished eating. I wanted to go to the _mystery wolf_ because I knew his real name isn't Rick. "mom can I go now" I asked.

Eve: "yes but where are you going" I asked.

"don't you remember I told you last night" I said.

Eve: "okay but don't be homo late and I don't want you to do anything funny with that wolf" I said serious.

I started to run toward the den of Humphrey. To find out who he really is. When I reached his den I could see that he was eating a caribou. I walked inside and greet him "good morning."

Normal p.v still Humphrey's den

Humphrey: "good morning did you sleep well" I said nicely.

Kate: "I slept great when you know that you aren't at war any longer and that you are the first one to know who the wolf is that saved my pack" I said.

Humphrey: "where are my manners, do you need anything to eat" I asked.

Kate: "I just ate with my family" I said, then I heard my stomach growling and I started to blush.

Humphrey: "I guess you haven't eaten enough, you can have some if you want" I said laughing.

Kate: I started to blush even harder but tried to hide it. "sure I want to eat with you" I said.

Humphrey: after eating there was five minutes of silence. "do you want to go outside" I asked.

Kate: "sure but why do you want to go outside" I asked.

Humphrey: "I don't want that anyone to hear our conversation" I said.

Kate: "but where do you want to go" I asked.

Humphrey: "I want to go to the forest because there never someone" I said.

Kate: "but I'm sure that my mother is watching me that you don't try anything funny" I said.

Humphrey: "you are right we have to tell her" I said.

Kate: "you want to tell my mother" I asked. "she will try to kill you" I said.

Humphrey: "not if I have a good reason and remember I have a broken leg so I can't run" I said. After fifteen minutes we reached the alpha cave.

Kate: I walked in the cave and I could only see Winston there. "dad where is mom" I asked.

Winston: "why do you want to know" I asked.

Humphrey: I decided to walk in. "because we are having a private conversation and we want to go to the forest but we know that Eve is watching us" I said.

Winston: "you are a smart wolf, we could use you in this pack" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "I will think about that, but where is Eve" I said.

Winston: " right behind you" I said laughing.

Humphrey: I jumped away from her but I forgot that I had a broken leg so I yelped in pain.

Eve: "I'm sorry that I scared you but why do you want me" I said while laughing.

Humphrey: I try to stand up but it was hard, after a few tries I managed to stay standing. "it was a good joke but next time do it when my leg is healed" I said annoyed.

Eve: "I will try but it is always funny to see other wolfs suffer" I said.

Humphrey: "that is the Eve I know, but now back to the reason why we came here. I want a little privacy with Kate because we are going to talk about this and my pack but I can't tell anyone else about my pack, so we are going to the forest to have privacy" I said.

Eve: "and how do I know that you don't try anything funnies with my daughter" I asked.

Humphrey: "first thing I'm not such a person and second I have a broken my leg so I can't run away" I said serious.

Eve: "I will not spy on you but if I find it out that you two are dating than I will rip…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I was interrupted by Kate.

Kate: "mom I'm sure that he won't do anything to me" I said annoyed. "but now we are going see you later" I said.

Humphrey: when we left the cave I knew that we were being followed. "we are being followed by your mother" I said whispering in her ear.

Kate: "I know when we are in the forest we talk a little about my pack, and after ten minutes we say that she can come out" I whispered back.

Humphrey: "I liked the plan she is so smart, that's one of the reasons why I like her" I thought smiling.

Kate: I saw him smiling but after a while he came back from his thought. "what were you thinking" I said.

Humphrey: "I was thinking of the girl I loved" I said.

Kate: "and who is this girl" I asked curious.

Humphrey: "is a girl from my old pack" I said. Fifteen minutes later we reached the forest, we talked for then minutes about this pack when we decided to find out who was following us. "you don't have to spy on us any longer we know you are out there" I said annoyed.

Eve: how could they hear me. I sighted and decided to walk out. "how did you know I was following you" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "I could hear the bushes moving" I said. "is this enough prove for you that we don't do anything funny" I asked.

Eve: "yes maybe I had to trust you" I said.

Humphrey: "then do you want to leave us now" I asked in a hurry.

Eve: I growled "I will let you two now alone" I said when I walked away.

Kate: "finally she left us alone now you can begin to tell everything" I said.

Humphrey: I sighted and said "I will tell you. Just remember that almost everything I told you was a lie because I otherwise you would remember me" I said.

Kate: "how can we remember you if we even didn't see you" I asked.

Humphrey: " you have seen me when the east killed my parents and even that your parents told it was an accident it was a lie because they did it on purpose and if you don't trust me just ask them but don't said I said this to you" I said.

Kate: "what do you want to tell me more" I said.

Humphrey: "for now nothing more but ask it to your parents and return in thirty minutes then I will tell more" I said.

Kate: "see you in thirty minutes" I said while running back to my parents den. After ten minutes I reached my parents den. "hello mom, dad are you here" I asked.

Winston: "yes we are but we thought you were talking to Rick about the packs" I said.

Kate: "yes but someone from outside asked me if there where ever two parents killed" I asked.

Winston: "not that we know but where is that wolf" I said.

Kate: "he is waiting in the forest where Rick is" I lied.

Winston: "then we are going to him now to see this wolf" I said.

Kate: "I hope they don't find out" I thought. After ten minutes running we found that Rick and another. "quick hid behind some bushes" I said.

Winston: "but you said that it was the meaning that this wolf was here" I asked.

Kate: "that was another wolf, just listen to the conversation they are having" I said serious.

Meanwhile Humphrey, p.v Humphrey

I saw a unknown wolf coming. "what are you doing in this territory" I said.

"that is non of your business, I came here to kill the pack leaders" the wolf said angry.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" I said.

"do you think I'm afraid of an omega don't make me laugh" the wolf said.

"we will she who is best" I said as I put my attack position.

"you won't even tough me" the wolf said jokingly as he put my defence position.

I jumped on him pinning him down. "I though you were a bigger challenge.

"you think that I will be defeated so easy" the wolf said as he kicked me in the stomach making we fall back. The wolf jumped on me clawing me in my stomach. "I only came her for the pack leaders and there daughters so you don't have to suffer" the wolf said.

"you will never touch them" I said angry. I kicked him hard in the stomach that I could hear his bones breaking. I decided not to kill him and talk to Eve and Winston first.

Back to Kate, normal p.v

Kate: I could see that they both were badly injured but in the end Rick could throw him away but he didn't kill him. "maybe we should take a look why he didn't kill him" I suggested.

Winston: "you are right I don't think that he will be a problem to us" I said. We walked out of the bushes toward Rick. "why didn't you kill him" I asked confused.

Humphrey: "because he said that he came her to kill your family" I said.

Winston: "did he say why" I asked.

Humphrey: "no but I guess it is for revenge" I said. "maybe we should talk to him" I suggested.

Winston: "you are right but won't he try to attack us" I asked.

Humphrey: "no I broke a few of his bones" I said smiling. "but how does he knew that I was an omega" I thought.

Winston: when we approached him I saw who he was. "Steve what are you doing here I thought we banished when we found that you started the stampede that killed Humphrey's parents" I said angry.

Steve: "yes but I came back to finish your family but this stupid omega stopped me" I said pointing to Humphrey.

Humphrey: I was angry, I wanted revenge for everything he has done to me. "you killed his parents how could you do that, do you know how hard it is to grow up without parents" I shouted at him.

Steve: I was scared of him. "why do you care it weren't your parents" I said smiling. I was only hoping that there daughter would come closer so that I could kill her.

Humphrey: "how can you kill a pup his parents" I said angry. I could see him looking to Kate the whole time. I prepared for the worst so I was ready for him.

Steve: after a few moments I could see Kate close enough for me, so I prepared to jump for her.

Winston: we saw Steve jump for Kate's throat and thought she would die.

Humphrey: I saw Steve jump for Kate's throat and quickly jump on him to make sure he didn't reach Kate. When we where on the ground I whispered in his ears, "you killed my parents so now it is time for me to revenge them". I tore his stomach open and could here him scream in pain.

Steve: the pain was so much that I couldn't hold it. "so you are…" I couldn't finish my sentence when he cut my throat open.

Winston: he would say something but Rick cut his throat open making him fall death to the ground. "I wonder what he wanted to say that he killed him so quick" I said to myself. I approached him, "thanks for saving Kate I would that we could help you" I said sad.

Humphrey: "you already helped me enough I did it to repay you" I said smiling.

Winston: "but what did we ever do to you" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will tell you when the time comes" I said smiling. I saw Kate running to me and hugging me.

Kate: "thanks for saving my life" I said as I started to cry.

Humphrey: "it was nothing you would do the same thing" I said. "I want to give you another tip to find out who I'm, I would die protecting the one who I love, come over one hour back and if you then don't know my name I will you a last tip" I said whispering to her.

Kate: "what does he mean by that, I have to find out who he is" I said to myself. I walked back to my cave to get some rest and to think about him.

Eve: "I really appreciate it that you saved us for the second time, I wish we knew who you are" I said.

Humphrey: "I think that over a few days the whole pack knows and then you know what I mean with_, you already helped me enough_" I said.

Eve: we where both curious about two. We walked back to our cave to have some rest and saw that Rick went back to Humphrey's cave. When we came there we saw Kate in deep thoughts. "what did Rick say in your ear" I asked curious.

Kate: I was deep in my thoughts when I heard my mom talking to me, "sorry can you please repeat I was in deep thought" I said a little nervous if they would ask me about what I was thinking.

Eve: "what did Rick say in your ear" I asked.

Kate: "he invited me to dinner over one hour" I said.

Eve: "don't say that you have feelings for him" I asked.

Kate: I blushed when she said that, "he looks so familiar to me and I want to know who he is" I said.

Eve: "we all want to know that, I hope you have fun with him" I said smiling.

Kate: "wait so you let me go to him" I asked.

Eve: "of course he saved our pack and he saved you so I don't think he is a threat to me or you" I said.

Kate: I was thinking about the two things he had said to me, _you have seen me when the east killed my parents and even that your parents told it was an accident it was a lie because they did it on purpose and if you don't trust me just ask them but don't said I said this to you _and _I would die protecting the one I love. _but I couldn't think of a name, I was so hard thinking that I didn't know one hour has almost past so I said goodbye to my parents and sister and went to the cave of Humphrey. When I was almost there Catalina stopped me, "can't this wait a little longer" I said in a hurry.

Catalina: "no I have to talk to you but it is really fast" I said thinking about my plan.

Kate: I sighted "okay but do have to leave this place" I said.

Catalina: "yes I want to show you a thing what Humphrey made you once, he asked me to show it to you" I said smiling.

Meanwhile Humphrey's cave, p.v Humphrey

I saw Kate and Catalina talking with each other, then they left and walked to the forest. "this can't be good, I better follow them" I said to myself. I was following them until they stopped and I could see Catalina smiling.

**what is the plan of catalina? will humphrey tell who he is? keep reading to find out.  
hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger but it was midnight and i was really tired so i decided to stop it here. next chapter is coming tomorrow, i try to update tomorrow twice but can't promise anything.**


	9. identity reaveled

**Here is chapter nine of my story hope you all enjoy it.**

p.v Humphrey

I could see Catalina smiling and saying something to Kate. I saw Kate looking away from Catalina and then Catalina jumped on Kate pinning her to the ground. I decided to go a little closer to hear what they are saying. I hid behind a bush not far away from them so if Catalina would attack Kate that I could help her.

Catalina: "you think you can take the one who I love away from me" I growled at her.

Kate: "what do you mean I don't even know who you are, until you saved us" I said.

Catalina: "I know that you love Rick, I see how that you look to him always" I said. "I will kill you if I have to" I yelled ate her.

Kate: "do you think you can touch me" I said annoyed.

Catalina: "we will see about that" I said. I jumped on her and made a scratch in her side hut it wasn't deep. I tried to hit her in the face until I felt someone jump against me making me fall on the ground.

Humphrey: I saw Catalina jump on Kate and claw her. "I have to do something before someone gets hurt" I thought. I walked out of the bushes because I couldn't run, I tried to sneak on her. When I reached Catalina I pouched her in the side making her fall of Kate. "I never thought you would kill Kate" I yelled at Catalina.

Catalina: I saw that the wolf who pouched me was Humphrey. "that is none of your business, this is something between me and Kate" I said annoyed. I run to Kate to attack her but Humphrey jumped in front of her.

Humphrey: "I don't want to see anyone of you get hurt" I said to both of them. "but Catalina what you did was wrong and I can't let you hurt Kate" I said. "Kate run back to my den I see you in ten minutes" I said.

Kate: "won't you get hurt" I asked.

Humphrey: "I won't I will make this quick but don't think I kill her" I said serious.

Kate: "I guess you're right but why do you look so familiar to me" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will find out when I return but now you have to go" I said.

Kate: I started to run to Humphrey's cave and I saw that every wolf looked at me with a weird face because I'm hurt. When I reached Humphrey's cave I saw my parents with a sad face. "why do you look so sad" I asked.

Eve: "we thought we lost you but why are you bleeding" I asked angry.

Kate: "Catalina attacked me because she thought that I had feelings for that other wolf" I said.

Eve: "where is she I will rip her leg out of her and shove it throw her throat and then tear her stomach open to take her leg back out of her" I said threatening.

Kate: "you don't need to do that, Rick saved me from her and would return in ten minutes" I said.

Eve: "how can he do that he is hurt pretty bad" I asked surprised.

Kate: "because she loves him and she wouldn't hurt her" I said.

Eve: "let's take a look at the fight I want to see how good he is" I said smiling.

Kate: "follow me" I said. We were walking to the forest when heard growling coming from the place where Rick and Catalina were, "we are here" I said.

Eve: "let's hide ourselves to hear what they are talking about" I said. Walking to a bush big enough for us to hid in.

Humphrey: I heard the bushes moving so I knew someone was watching us, "I can't let Catalina say my name" I said to myself. "why did you attack Kate" I growled at her.

Catalina: "because she loves you and I can't let her take you" I said annoyed.

Humphrey: "so then you will kill her" I asked.

Catalina: "if that is the only reason to be with her" I said.

Humphrey: "I can't let you do any damage to this pack but if you just apologise to her I will forgive you" I said.

Catalina: "but then I don't have any chance of being with you, I know you still…" I was cut of in the middle of the sentence by Humphrey.

Humphrey: I jumped on her so that the wolfs that are spying on me don't know who I'm. "I can't let you say my name" I whispered in her ears when I had pinned her to the ground.

Catalina: I used all my power to push him of me and I gave him three wounds with my claw. "I have to kill her I can't let her be with you" I said annoyed. And I started to run back to the pack to kill Kate.

Humphrey: I started to run after her ignoring my broken leg I had to catch her because I can't let her hurt anyone. When we were almost out of the forest I jumped on her and pin her on the ground not letting her go.

Meanwhile Kate in the bushes, normal p.v

Kate: we heard the whole conversation but when she wanted to say who he loved he pinned her stopping her. We could see him whisper something in her ears. Then we heard her say that she wanted to kill. Then I saw her sun back to the pack with Rick following him.

Eve: "how can he run with a broken leg" I asked shocked. "maybe we should follow them to see if she does any harm to our pack" I said.

Kate: we all agreed and started to run back to the pack. When we came there we saw that Rick had pinned Catalina to the ground. "why should you hurt your own pack member" I said to Rick.

Humphrey: "because I can't let her hurt anyone" I said.

Catalina: "maybe it is time to tell you the truth, he isn't from the white fang pack he joined it four months ago" I said.

Humphrey: "I hope they don't find out who I'm" I thought.

Catalina: "and one more thing his real name isn't Rick" I said.

Kate: we were all shocked by what she said. "but what is his real name" I asked.

Catalina: "his real name is…" then everything went black.

Humphrey: when she was about to say my name I knocked her out.

Kate: we almost found out who he was but then Rick knocked him out or whatever his name is. "why did you knock him out" I asked.

Humphrey: "because she was trying to escape" I lied not wanting that they know my real name. "Kate do you want to follow me we still didn't have breakfast" I said.

Kate: "sure I'm coming" I said but my mom stopped me.

Eve: "I don't want to let you go to his cave but you cant come to our cave to have dinner we will leave you two alone" I said.

Humphrey: "I don't have a problem with it" I said.

Eve: "then follow me but what do we do with Catalina" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will bring her to my temporary cave and then I will take the caribou" I said.

Kate: "see you in ten minutes" I said smiling.

Humphrey: I picked Catalina up and brought her to my cave with a broken leg, "my leg hurts more and more each time I walk" I said. After five minutes I came to my cave and dropped Catalina in the back and then I picked up the caribou and started to walk to Kate. Five minutes later I reached the alpha den and I saw Kate waiting for me.

Kate: I saw Rick coming to the den but I saw that his leg was bleeding, "I think we have to wait a few minutes with dinner" I said pointing to his leg.

Humphrey: "I hate this" I said.

Kate: "wait here I go to my mom she will help you" I said running out of my den.

Humphrey: I sighted "but hurry I still you to know who I'm" I said.

Kate: I totally forgot that so I started to run faster until I found my mom talking to my dad. "mom can you come Rick his broken leg is bleeding" I said.

Eve: I started to run back to my den to see that he was bleeding pretty bad. "Kate bring me a bottle of water then I will take the berries and the leaves in the back of my den" I said.

Kate: I run to the lake to fill the bottle with water after five minutes I returned to the cave. "here is the water, do you want me to leave" I asked.

Eve: "no you don't have to I only have to clean his wound and place the leaves there it is five minutes of work" I said. After five minutes I was done, "done now you can have your dinner" I said while walking back to Winston.

Kate: "finally we can begin to eat" I said in a hurry.

Humphrey: "you are right" I said. After we were done I decided to her if she already know who I'm, "do you already know who I'm" I asked.

Kate: "no but I think that I have seen you before" I said smiling.

Humphrey: I smiled when she said that. "after this you will know who I'm, like Catalina said I joined the white fang pack four months ago and like I told you I was watching your wedding four months ago but I didn't see the end because I said that I saw a wolf running away but I have to say to you a part of that was a lie but not everything" I said then I walked away. "come see me in one hour to see if you know me" I said smiling then I walked back to my cave.

Kate: "can it be that he is Humphrey, well I will find out in one hour" I said to myself. "that would explain why he didn't show us his identity and why he knocked Catalina out and why he protected me. I'm sure that this is Humphrey" I said smiling then I walked back to my parents to tell them that he didn't do anything funnies to me.

Eve: "good to hear that but why are you so happy" I asked.

Kate: "because he told me that Humphrey is still alive and will return in a few days to the pack" I lied.

Eve: "that is good to hear" I said smiling.

Kate: "but over one hour I go to him to ask him some things about Humphrey and how he trained him" I said.

Eve: "that is good to hear but why didn't you ask him when you had dinner" I asked.

Kate: "otherwise you would think that we did something" I said.

Eve: "you are a smart wolf" I said smiling.

Kate: "I see you later" I said. I waited one hour because then Humphrey asked me to go to his cave and then I will be sure that it is him. After one hour I walked to his cave. "Humphrey are you here" I asked hoping that I was right.

Humphrey: "so you found out who I was" I said while I appeared from the back of the cave. Then I took of my coat to show her she was right.

Kate: "I'm so happy that you are back" I said after that I kissed him.

Humphrey: at first I was surprised but then I accepted it. "I wanted to say this to you so long ago, I love you" I said lovely.

Kate: "I love you to I'm so sorry it took me long to realise it" I said.

Humphrey: "I'm glad that you realise it and that you didn't marry _barf_" I said.

Kate: "I know I'm very happy as well" I said.

Humphrey: "I want you to do me a favour and not to tell anyone that I returned" I said.

Kate: "but why not" I asked.

Humphrey: "because I want to surprise tell" I said smiling.

Kate: "but how do you want to surprise them" I asked.

Humphrey: I was getting nervous "w-will y-you marry me" I said.

Kate: I was surprised that he said that to me "I will but I think that at least my dad has to know who you are" I said.

Humphrey: "I will tell him, can you bring him here and make sure nobody follows you and if you have to just tell a lie" I said.

Kate: "of course see you in five minutes" I said. When I was out of Humphrey's den I started to run to Winston. I found him talking to a few alphas. "dad Rick has something important to say to you" I said.

Winston: "what does he wants to say" I asked.

Kate: "I don't know but only we were allowed to go there" I said smiling.

Winston: "I will come in a minute I say to all the alphas what they have to do today then I will come with you" I said.

Kate: after five minutes he was done telling all the alphas what they had to do and I brought him to Humphrey's den. "Rick we are her" I said not wanting to let him know who he really is.

Humphrey: "I thought you said you would return in five minutes" I said smiling.

Kate: "I know but dad had to do some things" I said.

Humphrey: "I know I was just joking but now for the real reason why I brought you here" I said serious.

Winston: "I hope it is a good one because I have a lot of things to do" I said.

Humphrey: "I just want to ask you if I can marry your daughter" I said smiling.

Winston: "you want to marry Kate, we don't even know who you are" I said surprised.

Humphrey: "that's an other reason why I brought you here, almost everything I told you was a lie. I show you who I'm but I don't want you to tell anyone" I said.

Winston: "but they won't even know you even if I say your name" I said.

Humphrey: "that's where you are wrong, I was the fun-loving omega" I said when I took my coat off.

Winston: "are you really Humphrey" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "the one and only" I said laughing.

Winston: "so the one who saved us was you" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes and that's why I saved Kate from Catalina" I said.

Winston: "of course you can marry Kate, you should have seen her without you she never left the cave" I said.

Kate: "I know I always thought of you and I even was looking for you" I said.

Humphrey: "then when can do we plan the wedding" I asked.

Kate: "I first have to tell my family that I marry you" I said.

Humphrey: "it's fine with me but don't say who I'm" I said.

Winston: "fine but why don't you want me to tell you" I asked

Humphrey: "because I want it to be a surprise" I said.

Winston: "then we will go to my cave now to say it after my whole family is her" I said.

Humphrey: "wait a few seconds I have to put my coat back on" I said.

Kate: "okay but please hurry I can't wait any longer" I said. After a minute he came out and we started to walk to my cave. When we came there Winston let a howl only to meet with the family. After ten minutes everyone arrived.

Eve: "if this is only for the family why is he here" I asked annoyed.

Winston: "because he will be part of the family" I said.

Eve: the whole family was shocked, "but the only one who isn't married is Kate but she is in love with Humphrey" I said.

Winston: "but Humphrey died a few weeks ago" I lied.

Eve: "and you found so fast a new one you love" I said.

Kate: "yes and he always was really nice to me" I said.

Eve: "but why doesn't he show us who he is" I asked annoyed.

Humphrey: "that will be a surprise for the whole pack, you will see me when we marry each other" I said.

Eve: "why should I let Kate marry someone who she doesn't know" I asked.

Winston: "because Kate and I know who he is but he doesn't want us to tell everyone" I said.

Eve: "so I should just agree" I said.

Winston: "believe me I have seen him and he is very nice, lovely ad kind" I said.

Eve: and when should we do the wedding" I asked.

Humphrey: "Kate please come here" I said.

Kate: "sure but why" I asked.

Humphrey: "I want to do it in three days, I want my friends to be there as well" I whispered.

Kate: "sure but who are they" I asked.

Humphrey: "my leader and teachers" I said.

Kate: "we will do it in three days I said to everyone" I said.

Winston: "but why over three days it is pretty long" I asked.

Humphrey: "because I will invite some friends of me and I will show up with them without me coat" I said.

Winston: "alright then I will inform all the wolfs but who's going to you territory to inform them" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will send Catalina, she may hate Kate but she is the only one who knows where the territory is" I said.

Eve: "I hate that bitch" I said angry.

Humphrey: "I know you hate her but she was in love with me and she knew that I was in love with Kate so I don't blame her" I said.

Eve: "you are right I would do the same thing" I said.

Humphrey: "I know you would do that" I said laughing. "but I will inform her now" I said.

Winston: " I thought you knocked her out" I said.

Humphrey: "I did but she woke up when I was putting my coat back on" I said. "I will be back in ten minutes" I said while walking back to my den. After five minutes I was there and I saw Catalina watching the scenery. "what are you doing here I said that you should wait in the cave for my return" I said serious.

Catalina: "I know but I'm really sorry what I did to you and Kate, I always knew you still loved and I was jealous" I said sadly.

Humphrey: "I know you can go with me to the den of Eve and Winston and tell them you are sorry" I said.

Catalina: "I will do it" I said.

Humphrey: "I want to tell you one more thing I'm marrying Kate so after you tell them you are sorry will you go back to my pack and tell scoot and our teachers to come here I want them to be on my wedding" I said.

Catalina: "I will do it for you" I said sad.

Humphrey: "don't worry someday you will find someone who loves you as much as me" I said.

Catalina: "I hope you are right" I said.

Humphrey: we were talking on our way back to the cave after five minutes we reached it and hear Eve growling. "Eve she isn't here to hurt anyone she wants to tell something" I said.

Catalina: "I'm sorry for attacking Kate I was in love with Rick and I was jealous that Rick was in love with Kate" I said with guilty.

Winston: "I know you loved Rick but next time don't attack Kate" I said serious.

Catalina: "then I will be going to my pack to invite my leader and our teachers" I said while walking away.

**Will Catalina return before the wedding begins? how will Eve react when she finds out Humphrey is the mystery wolf? keep reading to find out.**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. the announcement

**Here is chapter ten of my story hope you enjoy it.**

Alpha den, normal p.v

Humphrey: we all saw Catalina run away to get to the white fang pack. I told her that she could take the train if she jumped on it she had to wait for six hours and then she could get off so that if they came here Scoot could heal me.

Kate: "come on we are going to take a walk" I said to Humphrey.

Humphrey: "I don't have a problem with it but I think your mother doesn't like it" I said.

Kate: "why not we are going to get married" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but I heard her growl to me and she stands in attack position, come in one hour to my den I'll be waiting there for you" I said.

Eve: "don't try anything funnies with my daughter" I said serious.

Humphrey: "I would never do anything to her if she doesn't want it" I said. I walked back to my cave for the arrival of Kate. After one hour she came. "hello my sweetheart" I said lovely.

Kate: "hello my sexy omega" I said on the same tone. "why don't you take off your coat" I said.

Humphrey: "that isn't a good idea" I said.

Kate: "why not" I asked.

Humphrey: "just look outside" I said pointing to Eve.

Kate: "MOM what are you doing here" I said annoyed.

Eve: "I just want to inform that Winston is having a meeting about your marriage" I said.

Kate: "thanks for telling us" I said.

Eve: "actually I came to bring you there" I said.

Kate: "we know were the meeting is" I said.

Eve: "Winston is having the meeting on another place so he asked me to bring you there" I said.

Kate: I sighted "fine bring us there" I said.

Humphrey: "we can spend a lot of time together so I don't care about a few minutes walking with you" I said then I kissed Kate until I heard Eve growl.

Eve: "I don't want to see that again until I know who you are. After ten minutes walking we came to the place where the meeting was held. "we are here, you have to go to the top of the hill where Winston is" I said.

Kate: we were walking to Winston until I decided to ask Humphrey something. "do you think that anyone knows who you are."

Humphrey: "I don't think so even your family doesn't know except you and Winston" I said.

Kate: "I hope you are right" I said. We reached the top of the hill and saw Winston waiting. "dad why do you want us to be with you" I asked.

Winston: "I was informing all the wolfs of your marriage so I wanted you to be here" I said.

Kate: "but why do you hold the meeting here" I asked.

Winston: "I don't know I just wanted to try something news and here is more place for the wolfs, but let's get started" I said. "I called you all here to inform you that my daughter is getting married" we heard all wolfs talking with each other about who. "Kate is getting married with the mystery wolf" I said, I saw all the wolfs watch with weird faces. "I thought she loved that stupid omega" one wolf said. I could hear Humphrey growl from behind. "we want to inform you that Humphrey has died and that this wolf was all the time here to cheer her up and they love each other" I lied.

Humphrey: "did you really have to tell them this couldn't you invent another lie" I said. Then I heard some rustling behind me. "Winston I will be right back" I said

Winston: "but why" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will see just let all the wolfs talk to each other about my death" I said laughing. I walked into the bushed behind me and I saw a wolf spying on us I quickly knocked him out and tied him to a tree for after the meeting. I walked back to the place where the meeting was held. "Winston after the meeting you have to follow me" I said.

Winston: "I don't have time for jokes Humphrey" I said serious.

Humphrey: "sir believe me this isn't a joke but now continue with the meeting" I said.

Winston: "QUIET" I yelled. Everyone directly stopped with talking. "I know you all are curious about his identity but he will show up at the wedding without coat and only me and Kate know who he is. Now you all can go back to the things you were doing before" I said.

Humphrey: "Winston now follow me and Kate I don't want you to tell anyone my identity" I said serious. I started to walk to the bush where I knocked to wolf out. "sir I found this wolf spying on us, I knocked him out but I didn't hurt him" I said while pointing to the wolf on the ground.

Winston: "we need three alphas to carry him back" I said looking at his size.

Humphrey: "you don't have to do that I can carry him" I said.

Winston: "but he is three times your size" I said.

Humphrey: "when I was training in the white fang pack I had to use layers with a lot of weight in the end I had to carry thirty-eight kilograms, and now I'm using a protective layer and a layer thirty-five kilogram" I said.

Winston: "how can you carry so much, you were only a omega in this pack not that anything is wrong with that" I said.

Humphrey: "I trained to the limit, and what do we do with the alpha that called me stupid" I said.

Winston: "you can choose what you do with him but you can't kill him" I said.

Humphrey: "what do you do with this wolf" I asked.

Winston: "we bring him to my den and ask what he did here when he wakes up, and I will find that alpha for you" I said.

Humphrey: "is there a secret way to your den" I asked.

Winston: "why do you want to know" I asked.

Humphrey: "because this isn't the first alpha that I caught I have already found six wolfs spying here" I said.

Winston: "where are all the alphas that you find spying" I asked.

Humphrey: "I killed them because they always were spying on you when you were having a meeting" I said.

Winston: "so you were spying on us as well" I asked.

Humphrey: "of course I wouldn't want to miss any of the meetings you had" I said smiling.

Winston: "I can punish you for spying on me" I said.

Humphrey: "you can't punish me" I said.

Winston: "why do you think that" I asked.

Humphrey: "I'm too fast, strong and if you punish me you have the whole white fang pack coming for you" I said.

Winston: "I wouldn't want to punish you because you saved us many times" I said.

Humphrey: "call me when this wolf wakes up and don't forget that to bring that alpha to me" I said smiling.

Winston: "what are you going to do to him if I may ask" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will let Kate punish him, almost everyone called me a stupid omega" I said.

Winston: "and you don't care about that" I asked.

Humphrey: "in the beginning I did but now I don't, and now I'm much stronger than them" I said. We reached the cave of Winston and I dropped the wolf. "see you later have a date with Kate" I said smiling.

Winston: "where can I find you if I find that alpha or if that wolf wakes up" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will be in my cave but don't say anything to that alpha just bring him to me and just say to your family that he has to be punished" I said smiling.

Winston: "I will send a few alphas to search for him and good luck with cave" I said.

Humphrey: "thank you for letting me marry your daughter I would die protecting her" I said, after that walked back to my cave.

Winston: "I don't doubt that" I whispered to myself.

Eve: "what is this wolf doing here" I asked.

Winston: "Rick found him spying on us when we were having the meeting, I want you to bring that alpha that called Humphrey stupid to me" I said serious.

Eve: "why do you want him here" I asked.

Winston: "I will bring him to Kate to punish him, you should've seen her when the alpha said that" I said.

Eve: "I will and I hope that she makes it very painful" I said.

Winston: "I don't doubt that, Rick will help her with that" I said.

Eve: "that is going to be fun, I will find him for you" I said smiling.

Meanwhile Humphrey, normal p.v

Humphrey: I reached my cave and saw Kate waiting for me. "hello love" I said smiling.

Kate: "hello my beautiful omega, you can take your coat off, why did it take you so long" I asked.

Humphrey: "I had two things to do" I said.

Kate: "and what should that be" I asked.

Humphrey: "we can make the punishment for the alpha that called me stupid" I said.

Kate: "what will your punishment be" I asked.

Humphrey: "you can choose that I'm only here to make it easier" I said.

Kate: "you are so nice to let me do it and what is the second thing" I asked.

Humphrey: "I found a wolf spying on us during the meeting" I said.

Kate: "and where is he now" I asked.

Humphrey: "he is in your parents den we are waiting for him to wake up and then we talk to him and how was your day" I said.

Kate: "terrible every wolf asked me who you were" I said.

Humphrey: "did you tell anyone" I asked.

Kate: "of course not I will see their faces on the wedding" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "that is going to be fun, but what do you want to do" I asked.

Kate: "just spending time with the one I love" I said.

Humphrey: "the only sad thing is we have to do it in my cave, your father would come to me if he find the alpha" I said.

Kate: "then we wait for him until he finds the alpha" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "what are you going to do to him" I asked.

Kate: I whispered my plan in his ears and I could see that he was smiling so I knew he found it a good plan. We waited two hours then we saw my mom and dad walking to us. "have you found the alpha" I asked.

Winston: "yes we did and what is your punishment" I asked.

Kate: "we are just going to do a few things to him" I said. "why did you call Humphrey a stupid alpha" I yelled.

"because he is the stupidest omega there is" the alpha said smiling.

Kate: I smiled to Humphrey and we both gave slapped him in the face making him yelp in pain. "why is he a stupid omega" I said angry.

"because he just sucks he thinks that he is funny but nobody likes him" the alpha said laughing.

Humphrey: "this is going to be a fun day" I said to Kate.

Kate: "this sure is, what are we going to do now" I asked smiling.

Humphrey: "we are just going to break a leg of him" I said smiling. I held the alpha so that Kate could break his leg, we could hear him scream in pain. We could see Eve smiling and we could see a lot of alphas looking at us with scared faces.

Eve: "that is my beautiful daughter she is precisely like me" I said smiling to Winston.

Winston: "I never thought Humphrey would do something like this" I said to myself. "this is going to be a long hour for that wolf" I said to Eve.

Eve: "I like what she is doing, but why is Rick him helping" I asked.

Winston: "I promised him that he could help and there is another reason" I said. After one hour we saw the three wolfs come out. "what did you do to him" I asked looking at the wolf.

Humphrey: "we only learned them him a lesson and for all the other alphas who call Humphrey stupid with come out the same as him" I said smiling. Then I threw him out my cave.

Two days later, still normal p.v

Humphrey: I have been having a good times with Kate we had a lot of fun. But today I had to go to the train rail so that Scoot could give me some medicines against the pain in my broken leg. "Kate I have to go for one or two hours" I said.

Kate: "where do you have to go" I asked.

Humphrey: "I'm going to meet my leader and teacher they are waiting for me at the train rail" I said.

Kate: "can I come with you" I asked.

Humphrey: "alright let's go then I would do everything for my sexy alpha" I said then we walked to the train rails and I could see them all waiting for me. "long time no seen" I said smiling.

Scoot: "I know and what did I hear your going to get married" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "finally I can marry her I have been waiting for this so long, but can you give me the medicines" I asked.

Scoot: " I can give you them but then you have to rest the rest of the day" I said.

Humphrey: "I have been resting already two days with the girl of my life so one more day wouldn't matter" I said smiling to Kate.

Scoot: I started to give him the medicines and after one hour I was done. "were do we have to stay" I asked.

Humphrey: "Kate can you please get your father he can tell them were to stay" I asked.

Kate: "sure I'm back in ten minutes" I said, I started to run back to my parents den. After five minutes I was there. "dad can you please come with me" I said.

Winston: "sure but what do you want" I asked.

Kate: "the leader of the white fang pack has arrived and he brought the teachers of Humphrey as well and they need a place to stay" I said.

Winston: "I'm coming but I thought they would arrive tomorrow" I asked.

Kate: "I thought the same but Humphrey said that they have just arrived" I said then we walked back to the train rails. We could see Humphrey and the others there.

Winston: "nice to meet you I'm Winston" I said.

Scoot: "I already know who you are Humphrey told me. I'm Scoot the leader of the white fang pack, this is Rex, that is Sam and this is Samuel (you already know how they look)" I said introducing them. "but we need a place we are no wolfs" I said.

Winston: "there is only one place were never come wolfs" I said.

Scoot: "then lead us there, you don't have to do anything else for me we can hunt on our self and we will show up with Humphrey tomorrow at the wedding" I said.

Humphrey: "see you tomorrow and be careful" I said.

Scoot: "see you tomorrow and can I say that you have a beautiful mate" I said looking at Kate.

Kate: "thank you but aren't you that wolf what helped me four months ago" I said.

Scoot: "if I'm that wolf, I'm glad you remember me" I said smiling.

Kate: "why did you lie to me" I said annoyed.

Scoot: "I had to otherwise your whole pack would've died" I said.

Kate: I growled at him because I knew he was right. "see you all tomorrow" I said to them.

Scoot: "see you tomorrow and take care of Humphrey he will be very weak today but tomorrow he has his full strength" I said.

Kate: "I will thanks for the warning" I said.

Humphrey: "where do you take them because I have to find them tomorrow" I asked.

Scoot: "don't worry we will find you we are very good at sneaking" I said smiling.

Kate: "what do you want to do the rest of the day" I asked.

Humphrey: "I just take a rest I'm really tired" I said while yawning.

Kate: "I guess Scoot was right about you" I said.

Humphrey: when we reached the den I laid down and closed my eyes and fall asleep.

Kate: "goodnight my love" I said and then I kissed him, I knew he felt it because I saw a smile on his face. Then I laid down next to him and fall asleep as well.

**How will everyone look when they see Humphrey coming? What will happen with the wolf that was spying on them? What will happen on the wedding? Keep reading to find out.  
hope you enjoyed the chapter, I try to update one more today. Normally I don't spoil anything but the most of you will already know but that chapter will be about the wedding. **


	11. wedding and legends

**Here is chapter eleven of my story hope you enjoy it.**

Normal p.v

Humphrey: I woke up the next morning first and I could see Kate sleeping next to me. I slowly got up trying not to wake her up. I decided to get some caribou for Kate and me. I reached the valley and could see a lonely caribou eating he was pretty old so this was the perfect. I got as close to the ground as I could, I looked if there was any danger and there wasn't so I went for the throat I could feel the caribou struggling but after thirty seconds it felt dead on the ground. I picked it up and brought it back to the cave, I could see Kate still sleeping so I decided to just lay down and wait for Kate to wake up. after thirty minutes I could feel Kate waking up. "good morning beautiful alpha and my future wife" I said after I kissed her.

Kate: I saw Humphrey kiss me I gladly accepted it after two minutes we stopped to catch breath. "good morning honey" I said and kiss him again. This time we stayed longer I could feel his tong against mine, after three minutes we separated. "that was the best kiss I ever had" I said lovely.

Humphrey: "that isn't even my best" I said sexy.

Kate: I blushed when he said that I tried to hide it but he could see it.

Humphrey: "you don't have to blush" I said and licked her cheek. "I brought some breakfast" I said pointing to the caribou.

Kate: "you didn't have to catch a caribou for me, I can hunt on my own" I said.

Humphrey: "I only take good care of my future wife" I said. After thirty minutes eating we were ready.

Kate: "we should get ready for the wedding" I said.

Humphrey: "see you later" I said laughing.

Kate: "what is so funny" I asked.

Humphrey: "their faces when they see me coming, but I have to wait for Scoot to come for me" I said.

Kate: "see you later, I'm going to my parents to clean up and make me ready for the wedding" I said as I walked out.

Humphrey: I was waiting for Scoot and the others to find me. After ten minutes they arrived. "took you long enough to find me" I said joking.

Scoot: "I'm sorry there are a lot of wolfs here so it isn't that easy" I said.

Humphrey: "I thought you said you were good at sneaking" I said laughing.

Scoot: we all looked at each other and decided to jump on Humphrey after pinned him to the ground.

Humphrey: I couldn't stop laughing after five minutes I could control myself and stopped laughing. "that was pretty funny" I said.

Scoot: "maybe we should make some fun of you" I said with a evil smile. We picked Humphrey up and walked to the forest, I picked some berries and Sam picked some leaves while and Rex and Samuel held him. I throw all the berries on Humphrey when I was done Sam took the leaves and put them on Humphrey. We all begin to laugh after we saw Humphrey full of leaves. After ten minutes we all were stopped.

Humphrey: "I have to keep that one in my mind" I said.

Scoot: "you aren't mad at us" I asked.

Humphrey: "no it was a pretty good joke and I love jokes" I said. "but now I have to wash up" I said annoyed.

Scoot: "that was one of the reasons why we did this, we had to let you take a shower and this was the best way to do it, after you are finished washing you should come to us and we make you ready for the wedding" I said.

Humphrey: "alright see you in thirty minutes" I said.

Scoot: "why so long normally it only takes ten minutes" I asked

Humphrey: "because I have to get all the leaves of me and the berry juice" I said.

Scoot: "we will be waiting at the train rails" I said.

Humphrey: "see you there" I said while walking to the pond. After thirty minutes I was finished and started to walk to the train rails after a few minutes I could see them waiting.

Samuel: "I see that you are to late you know what that means" I said serious.

Humphrey: "you are joking right" I asked.

Sam: "no we aren't you have to run one mile for each time you are too late and we are with three teachers and Scoot so you have to run four miles" I said serious.

Humphrey: I nodded and started to run which surprised me was that I didn't felt any pain more in my leg that was broken. "Scoot is a pretty good healer" I thought. after one hour I was done running and I wasn't even tired. "what did you give me my leg didn't even hurt" I said.

Scoot: "it was a special medicine I can't tell you what it is" I said. "but now we should get you ready for you wedding" I said and we started to walk to a place we found to begin to make Humphrey ready after one hour we were done with him.

Humphrey: "I hope Kate likes it" I said nervous.

Rex: "if she doesn't like it we will kill her" I said.

Catalina: "I'm sure that she likes it, I even think that some females will pass out" I said coming out of the bushes.

Scoot: "I knew someone was watching us but I didn't expect it was you" I said.

Catalina: "you wouldn't think that I would miss the marriage of my best friend" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "you aren't mad that I choose Kate and not you" I asked surprised.

Catalina: "I'm but you are right I will find someone who will love me as much as I loved you" I said smiling. "but let's go now the wedding will begin in ten minutes" I said.

Meanwhile Kate, normal p.v

Kate: I was walking toward my parents den when I heard Humphrey laughing. After five minutes I reached my den and I saw my parents and Lilly waiting for me. "hello mom, good morning dad and Lilly" I said smiling.

Eve: "are you ready for your wedding" I asked.

Lilly: "I would like to see who he is, he has to be very sexy and strong" I said.

Kate: "he sure is, WAIT you are married with Garth" I said.

Lilly: "yes but I want to know who he is" I said.

Eve: "I want to know that as well why can't you tell us" I said annoyed.

Winston: "you will see who he is and if you see it you won't believe it" I said smiling. "but you should get started to make her ready I will wait outside" I said. Then I saw Humphrey running. "RICK" I shouted. I saw him stop so I walked to him to ask what he was doing. "what are you running here aren't you getting ready for the wedding" I asked.

Humphrey: "no I was punished" I said.

Winston: "for what you didn't do anything wrong" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "they made a joke on me after I made a joke about their sneaking skills" I said.

Winston: "what kind of joke did they make on you" I said.

Humphrey: "Samuel and Rex pinned me to the ground and then Scoot threw berries on me and then Sam took some leaves and places them on my body" I said.

Winston: I was laughing, "that is a good joke" I said, "but why are you then punished" I asked.

Humphrey: "I said that I would clean up at the lake and said that I would return in thirty minutes but I was too late so I had to run a mile" I said.

Winston: "but you run more than one mile" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but they were all teachers to me and Scoot is the leader so I had to run four miles, but now I have to go otherwise I have to run another four miles" I said.

Winston: "see you at the wedding" I said while walking back to my cave. The whole way back I was laughing until I reached my den.

Eve: "honey why are you laughing" I asked.

Winston: "Rick was punished and had to run four miles" I said.

Kate: "why was he punished" I asked.

Winston: I explained everything to them and when I was finished I could see everyone laughing. After ten minutes everyone stopped laughing and that was the first time I could see Kate. "honey you look beautiful" I said.

Kate: "thank you I hope Rick likes it" I said.

Eve: "if he doesn't like it I will kill him" I said.

Winston: "I'm sure that he likes it but I think you couldn't even touch him not even with the whole pack" I said serious.

Eve: "why not" I asked.

Winston: "because the leader of the white fang pack is here and all the best teachers are here, and we saw him fight and I don't want to know how strong they are together" I said serious.

Eve: "you always are right this isn't funny anymore" I growled.

Winston: "I know but you are smarter and you look better than me" I said.

Eve: "ow you are so sweet" I said as I licked his cheek.

Kate: I rolled my eyes. "can we go now I don't want to come too late for the wedding" I said in a hurry.

Eve: "but it still is twenty minutes before it begins" I said.

Kate: "I know but me and dad want to see everyone faces when they see who he is" I said laughing. We started to talk to the place where the wedding is held, after two minutes we came their and saw half of the wolfs. Ten minutes later we saw that everyone was here from the east and the west expect Humphrey. After a few minutes waiting we saw five wolfs coming to us. I heard all the wolfs say that they look beautiful I saw that Catalina was there as well. And I heard Eve growl.

Eve: I couldn't help but growl at her when I saw her.

Kate: I couldn't see Humphrey but I think he looks behind them when they were a few feet away they started to walk each another way only Humphrey stood there. I saw all the wolfs look with a face of surprise. Me, Winston, Humphrey started to laugh completely.

Eve: "but Winston said that you died" I said shocked.

Humphrey: "I know it was all my plan, I wanted to see everyone faces when they would see me" I said still laughing. I saw Winston and Scoot talking. I returned to look at Kate. "wow you look fantastic" I said. She had her fur combed back and she had a beautiful flower in her ears.

Kate: I giggled at what he said "you look dead gorgeous" I said.

Humphrey: now it was my time to giggle. "do you start this or do I have to" I asked.

Kate: "let's start together" I said. First we begin to accept each other scent he smelled great.

Humphrey: we accepted each other scent that is the best smell I ever smelled. Then we nibbled on each other ears I laughed when she nibbled me there.

Kate: I was laughing when he nibbled my ears. This time someone nibbled my ears I wanted to do it because he is the one I love. At last we rubbed noses after that we heard everyone howl. I kissed him and said "I love you" I said lovely.

Humphrey: "I love you more than anything in this world" I said lovely. We both started to walk to Winston and Scoot.

Scoot: "you two are really made for each other" I said.

Kate: "I know I love him more than anything" I said. Then I heard an alpha scream "he isn't the real person he just faked it."

Humphrey: I was boiling with anger "then come here then I will show you" I yelled at him.

"this is going to be fun" the alpha said.

Scoot: "guys we have a bigger problem" I said pointing to the end of the valley.

Humphrey: "Winston tell everyone to watch for the top of the valley we will handle them" I said.

Kate: "are you crazy you can't kill more than one-hundred wolfs" I yelled.

Scoot: "he isn't alone, we are the six strongest wolfs of the whole white fang pack and you already seen them fight, you don't have to worry" I said.

Winston: "I hope you are right" I said to them. "we will retreat and watch them fight against the other wolfs and then you will see if the legends are true" I yelled.

Kate: "what are the legends" I asked surprised.

Winston: "the legends are that together nobody can lay a finger on them and then you will see if Humphrey truly is one of them" I yelled.

Scoot: "they are true believe me we are trained to fight with each other" I said. "now go to the top of the valley and watch the show" I yelled.

Humphrey: "this is going to be fun" I said smiling.

Sam: "but first you should take this" I said while giving him a layer for protection.

Humphrey: "do you always have two layers" I asked.

Sam: "only the strongest of the pack have that but I knew that they would attack so I had four of them" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "so you mean I'm one of the strongest" I asked surprised.

Scoot: "actually you are as strong a I'm" I said smiling.

Humphrey: I put one the layers and we took a quick look to see if everyone was out of the valley. We started to run to the enemies and saw that it were more than one-hundred-fifty. "this will be to easy" I said smiling.

Scoot: "let's do were we trained months for. Me and Humphrey go in the front, Catalina and Rex in the back and Samuel and Sam in the middle" I said as we all took our position.

Humphrey: we were running to them and killing them really fast without any trouble. After five minutes we already killed fifty wolfs without getting tired. I saw one wolf jump on Sam from behind and I quickly jumped for his throat killing him instantly. Then I saw one wolf jump one me but I looked at Scoot and I knew what he meant. I rolled to my left killing two wolfs who were about to jump on Scoot by clawing their throat open and Scoot killed three wolfs at once by biting one in the neck and the other two by ripping out their throat. This went the whole battle until we saw five wolfs jump out of some bushes.

Meanwhile the top of the valley, normal p.v

Kate: we all saw them fight they didn't even get one scratch they were the best alphas there are. "I hope Humphrey can teach me some moves" I said to my parents.

Winston: "the legends really are true" I said.

Kate: "is their even someone who can kill them" I asked.

Winston: "sadly there is they are called the black fang pack, they have almost the same training they only wear black coats" I said.

Eve: "they have killed them all without one scratch and they aren't even tired" I said surprised.

Kate: "and then one alpha thought that Humphrey was fake I want to see his face" I said annoyed.

Eve: "believe me he does believe him know and I want to fight against Humphrey for a little bit of fun" I said smiling.

Kate: "why aren't they coming back" I asked.

Winston: "because some wolfs of the black fang pack are here" I said shocked.

Eve: "now we are going to see a real fight" I said smiling.

Back to the battle, normal p.v

Scoot: "here comes the black fang pack, they have almost the same training as we do" I said. "what do you do here" I asked annoyed.

"we come here to kill Humphrey" the leader of them said.

Scoot: "quickly get around Humphrey and protect him whatever it cost" I yelled.

"so you want to fight, so do we now attack" I yelled and we all started to attack.

Scoot: "don't make me laugh you aren't strong enough to kill us we all trained together and long enough to rely on each other" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "why do they want to kill me" I said to myself. "I will help you when you are in trouble so that they don't watch me" I said to them.

Scoot: "I hoped you would say that now watch out" I said.

Humphrey: I saw that we easily were winning they haven't even touch us one time. The only one who was having a little trouble was Catalina but she was fighting their leader so I don't blame her. I could see that their leader hit Catalina hard making her fall back, their leader jumped to Catalina but I quickly pounced him in the side making him fall.

"do you think you can kill me I'm second in command" the leader said laughing.

Humphrey: "we will see how strong you are" I said ready to attack him, I could see that nobody was hurt except Catalina. "quickly take her to the healers den" I said.

Scoot: "you bring her there I will watch Humphrey in his fight" I said.

Humphrey: we were fighting against each other, I could see that he was really fast but always when he attacks he leaves his back open. I waited for the perfect time and dodge his attack and claw him in the back. I heard him scream in pain. "and you are the second in command don't make me laugh" I said jokingly.

"we will see that" the leader said and jumped as fast as he could to Humphrey he clawed him in the side letting three scratches there but they weren't deep.

Meanwhile top of the mountain, normal p.v

Kate: we could see that they were easily winning only Catalina had a problem with the leader. We saw the leader kick Catalina making her fall back and then we saw him jump on her but Humphrey kicked their leader at the side then we saw Rex, Sam and Samuel pick up Catalina and bring her to the healers den. I saw that Scoot only stood there watching Humphrey fight there leader. "why is he only watching and isn't he fighting with Humphrey" I asked.

Winston: "because he believes Humphrey can win and I believe him either " I said smiling.

Kate: "I hope you are right" I said.

Back to the battle, normal p.v

Scoot: "Humphrey don't forget the training we know you can do it" I said.

Humphrey: he clawed me in my stomach in screamed in pain. I used all my energy to push him of me and he flew ten feet back hitting a three I heard some bones cracking. I jumped on him going for the throat I held put my claws in his throat and he put his paw in my throat making bleed come from it. I bit as hard as I could in his throat after ten seconds I could feel his paw coming from my throat then I let him fall to the ground death.

Scoot: "like I said I knew you could do it but now we have to go to the healers den" I said worried.

Humphrey: "I will be fine only a little bit of blood" I said joking.

Scoot: "always making other wolfs laugh" I thought. "I know but it mustn't get infected" I said.

Humphrey: "then let's go, does it take long I have a wife worrying about me" I said.

Scoot: "it will take five minutes" I said.

Humphrey: I sighted "let's get this over with, but I think that after you healed me we should run away" I said.

Scoot: "why should we" I said.

Humphrey: "just look behind you we have a whole herd coming to us, I don't know what will be harder the enemy pack or our pack surviving" I said.

Scoot: I laughed at his joke, "I just say that we heal you and that only your family can talk to you" I said while walking to them. "we are going to the healers den to heal everyone and only Winston's family can visit us" I said. We walked to the healers den and enter it and we saw that Catalina was almost healed. "can you please leave the den" I said to the healer.

Sally(the healer if I haven't said that): "but who will heal Humphrey" I asked.

Scoot: "I'm the best healer there is in the world" I said.

Sally: "if you need any resources they are in the back of the den" I said while walking away.

Scoot: "just stay still, this will hurt a little" I put something on his wound.

Humphrey: I screamed in pain. "this will hurt a little bit this is even worst then when I broke my leg" I yelled angry.

Kate: we were waiting outside the den until I heard Humphrey screaming and yelling. I had tears in my eyes but I could hear my mom laughing. "what's so funny about that" I yelled furious at my mother.

Eve: "it's just that he screams from being healed" I said laughing. After five minutes he stopped screaming and we walked in.

Kate: I was the first one who entered the den and saw Humphrey there with a face of pain. "what did you do to him" I yelled at Scoot.

Humphrey: "it's nothing it only did pain in the beginning, now I don't feel anything there" I said.

Kate: "how long does he have to heal" I asked.

Scoot: "not he is already healed fully but now we have to run" I said.

Winston: "why should you leave" I asked.

Humphrey: "because we saved the whole pack we are heroes, we will return in the evening when you have dinner we will enter you den" I said while walking outside with the others.

Kate: "I love you I'm very happy that you aren't hurt anymore" I said while kissing Humphrey.

Humphrey: I gladly accepted her kiss after a minute we stopped. "I see you in the evening and don't worry I make it up with you" I said lovely.

Kate: "I can't wait" I said.

**What is the real reason why Scoot didn't help Humphrey? Who I that wolf who is unconscious(again)? Read the next chapter too find out. Updated three times today now my fingers are falling off so that was it for today.**


	12. training begins

**Here is chapter twelve of my story. The previous chapter wasn't very good and the end just sucked.**

Cave Humphrey, normal p.v

Humphrey: I woke up first and saw that Kate was still asleep and I saw Scoot and the others in my cave as well. I decided to go hunt, I carefully stood up trying not to wake Kate up. I walked out of my cave and saw that the sun barely was up everyone was still asleep so I could hunt without interrupting me. I went to the valley and I saw two caribou grassing I decided to do it fast and just run to them and kill them within a minute, I walked back to my cave and saw that Kate was up. "good-morning my beautiful mate" I said lovely.

Kate: "good-morning my strong omega, where were you" I asked.

Humphrey: "I decided to get some food for breakfast" I said before kissing her.

Kate: I gladly accepted the kiss we kissed for three minutes before separating because someone interrupted us.

Scoot: "come one lover boys there are some other people here" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "but I thought you were sleeping" I asked.

Sam: "you know what you have to do when you question your teachers" I said smiling.

Kate: "what does he have to do" I asked.

Sam: "the same as you must do" I said laughing.

Kate: "and that is" I asked.

Humphrey: "now we have to run the howling rock up ten times for each teacher, and we have three teachers and Scoot" I said.

Kate: "so we have to run it up fourth times" I sighted.

Scoot: "not exactly I won't let you run it fourth times but fifty times because it is fun to see some new students run" I said laughing.

Kate: "but.." I was interrupted by Humphrey.

Humphrey: "it is better that we begin to run and if you need help I will help you, there is some caribou in the back of the cave if you are hungry" I said.

Scoot: "thank you I will see you in two hours and don't be late or you know your punishment" I said.

Kate: "I never run so much and if I would do it it would take at least three hours" I said.

Scoot: "I know but otherwise you have another punishment" I said smiling.

Kate: "and what should that be" I asked.

Humphrey: "you father already told you, we better begin with running" I said.

Sam: "after you both take these" I said pointing to two layers.

Humphrey: "witch one is mine" I asked.

Scoot: "the one with fourth-two kilogram and Kate you take this one it is four kilogram" I said.

Humphrey: "this will be heavy" I said to Kate.

Kate: I couldn't stand because the weight on my legs was to much. "how can you still stand I can't even stand with four kilogram" I said while catching my breath.

Humphrey: "this is pretty heavy but you will get used to it" I said.

Kate: after five minutes I began to get use to the weight. "we better start running" I said.

Scoot: "we will bring you there and watch if you don't cheat" I said. After ten minutes walking we reached the howling rock. "good luck you will never run this thing fifty times in two hours" I said smiling.

Winston: I was taking a walk when I saw Humphrey coming. "hello Humphrey what are you doing here" I asked. 'it is still early in the morning" I said.

Humphrey: "just ask them" I said annoyed.

Winston: I looked back and saw Scoot and Humphrey's teachers and Kate walking here but I saw that Kate had one layer as well. "why are you here and why does Kate have such a layer" I asked a little angry not wanting that she gets hurt.

Scoot: "they are being punished for questioning us and now they have to run the howling rock fifty times in two hours" I said smiling.

Winston: "but why do you have to be so hard they just survived a war and are just married give them some time" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry normally when I was training they were twice as hard they don't want to punish a girl" I said laughing.

Scoot: I had to laugh at him but it was true. "now start running before I will punish her" I said annoyed.

Winston: "she can't run that mountain fifty times in two hours with such a layer she can't even run it fifty times without the layer" I said annoyed.

Scoot: "she can't but Humphrey sure can he had to run a mountain twice as large in the same time, I'm sure he will help her" I said.

Eve: I woke this morning up and saw that Winston wasn't here so I picked up his sent and followed it to the howling rock there I saw Humphrey running, then I saw Scoot and Winston talking to each other I approached them. "nice to have a hard teacher" I said smiling.

Scoot: "it sure is funny to punish them" I said.

Eve: "what do you mean them" I asked.

Winston: "Kate has to run with Humphrey the mountain fifty times in two hours" I said sad.

Eve: I was angry that they did that to my little girl, I growled at him and attack him. He dodged it with ease and pinned me to the ground.

Scoot: "do you think you can win against me" I said laughing.

Eve: "we will see that" I said annoyed.

Scoot: "you can't even win against an omega" I said.

Eve: "I win against everyone alpha or omega" I said angry.

Scoot: "then let see if you can win against Humphrey" I said and I saw everyone fall to the ground laughing.

Eve: "maybe you are right but that won't say that I'm weak" I said annoyed.

Scoot: "I will let you up but don't try anything funnies or you will join Kate and Humphrey" I said.

Eve: I stood up and just walk away. "stupid Scoot, I will show everyone that I can win against Humphrey" I said smiling evilly.

Scoot: I saw Eve walk again angry. "Winston will you wait for Kate and Humphrey to return" I asked.

Winston: "sure I will see them training" I said.

Scoot: "can you search for a training place were no wolfs come this is pretty secret, and then return in two hours" I said serious.

Winston: "I know a place to train so I can stay here and see them run" I said smiling.

Scoot: "alright but we have to hide in a bush because I don't want anyone to see us here" I said.

Winston: "why not" I asked.

Scoot: "because we killed one-hundred-fifty wolfs without any scratch" I said.

Winston: "you mean they all want to be trained" I asked.

Scoot: "yes and we can't do that we aren't even allowed to train Kate but she is Humphrey's mate I will make an exception" I said.

Humphrey and Kate, normal p.v

Kate: we have been running for half an hour and I couldn't feel my legs. I saw that Humphrey wasn't tired at all I was only holding him back. "how is it possible that you aren't tired" I asked.

Humphrey: "I have been running a mountain that is twice as big as this one in the same time and I have been training a lot" I said.

Kate: "but because of me you won't make it in time" I said sad.

Humphrey: "I would run this mountain hundred times as long as I'm with you" I said lovely.

Kate: "oh, you are so sweet" I said while panting heavy.

Humphrey: I licked her on the cheek, "now climb on my back I will run the fifty round with you on my back" I said.

Kate: "you can't you won't even last ten minutes with me on you and you layer of fourth kilograms" I said.

Humphrey: "believe me I can and it's only good for the training" I said smiling.

Kate: I climbed on his back and he started to run as fast as he could to make it in time.

Humphrey: I started to run as fast as I could. After one hour I was beginning to get tired but we only had to run five more rounds. I slowed down to make sure I wouldn't pass out after twenty more minutes I was done. I saw that Kate was sleeping on my back. I placed her on the ground and I nuzzled her neck to wake her up after five minutes she was awake. "how was your nap" I asked lovely.

Kate: "it was the best one I ever had did you make it in time" I asked.

Humphrey: "I did but it was really hard but now we have to walk back to Scoot and the others" I said and we started to walk back. After five minutes walking we reached the place were we started running and we saw nobody there. "hello is anyone here" I shouted. Then I heard someone coming from behind, I looked back and saw everyone coming out of the bushes and I saw Winston coming as well.

Scoot: "I see that you did it" I said smiling. "but how did Kate do this I thought she couldn't do it.

Winston: "you underestimate her" I said proud.

Scoot: "I don't think what is the real reason" I asked serious.

Humphrey: I looked at Kate and she looked at me, "I think it is better to tell them" I said to Kate.

Kate: "yes we have to" I said embarrassed.

Humphrey: "after half an hour she was totally exhausted so I carried her the last thirty-five rounds" I said proud.

Scoot: "I know you did but I only wanted to know if you would lie to me" I said. "you see I knew she wouldn't make it and that you would carry her, I expected her to only complete ten rounds so I'm proud of her, and for you Humphrey it was a lot harder to carry your layer and Kate" I said proud off both of them.

Humphrey: "so you knew she wouldn't make it then why did you let her run so much" I asked annoyed.

Scoot: "because it was the real test of you" I said smiling.

Kate: "so we are finished for today" I asked.

Scoot: "you are but I still have some training to do with Humphrey. Winston can you show me the training field to me" I asked.

Humphrey: "what can you teach me more I'm as strong as you are" I said.

Scoot: "I know but we are with five wolfs" I said.

Humphrey: "who is the fifth wolf" I asked.

Scoot: "did you already forget Catalina, she is already on the training field placing so obstacles" I said.

Humphrey: "won't there be any other wolfs spying on us" I asked.

Scoot: "there won't be only Winston and Kate will know about this place" I said. After twenty minutes walking we reached the place and saw that Catalina was done. "Catalina you can have the rest of the day free" I said.

Winston: "Kate we have to go as well your mother was very worried that you didn't show up ate breakfast" I said.

Humphrey: when he said breakfast my stomach started to growl, I blushed, "we haven't had breakfast thanks to Scoot" I said annoyed.

Catalina: "I will get it for you, I'm back in twenty minutes" I said and then I started running to Humphrey's den. After 5 minutes I reached Humphrey's den I found two big caribous laying on the ground. I picked them up and I made sure that no one was following me, when I was sure I wasn't followed I run back and after ten minutes running I reached the training field I had to make.

Humphrey: "thanks for bringing to food I'm starving, you can eat with us" I said.

Kate: "dad you can eat with us as well" I said.

Winston: "sure I have nothing to do today" I said and joined them with dinner. After twenty minutes we all were done with eating. "Kate let's get go home your mother will we worried sick, she hasn't seen any of us the whole day" I said.

Kate: "see you in the evening" I said as I licked his cheek.

Winston: "you can eat with us dinner" I said inviting them all.

Scoot: "is your place big enough for it" I asked.

Winston: "it sure is the place is big enough to fit twenty wolfs in" I said.

Kate: "let's get going" I said to dad. And we started to walk back to the territory. We saw my mom in the cave with a worried face. "let's go I think my mom is happy to see me" I said to dad.

Winston: "yes I hope she isn't mad" I said.

Kate: "why would she be mad" I asked.

Winston: "when I told her that you two were punished she was really mad at Scoot and jumped on him only to be countered. Then he made a joke that she couldn't even defeat a omega" I said.

Kate: "mom could take on every alpha and omega of our pack" I said.

Winston: "that's what she said as well, but Scoot said that she couldn't even take Humphrey out, he still is in our pack" I said.

Kate: "I think she is really mad at Scoot as well on Humphrey" I said.

Winston: "I hope not but I fear the worst, I think Eve will prove Scoot wrong" I said sad.

Kate: "I think she can't even touch Humphrey" I said.

Winston: "I know but Humphrey would never hurt his family" I said.

Kate: "he really is a good person he always puts every one in front and himself in the back" I said sad. "now let's explain mom where we were" I said. We reached our den and saw Eve walking outside. "hi mom, why do you look so sad" I said, I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her.

Eve: "it's nothing but where were you two I was worried sick" I said.

Winston: "we were having breakfast with Humphrey and the rest" I said.

Eve: "who are the rest" I asked.

Winston: "the ones who train Humphrey and their leader" I said.

Eve: "and where is Humphrey now" I asked impatient.

Kate: "he is still training with them why do you want him" I asked.

Eve: "I have something planned for him to prove that Scoot is wrong" I said.

Kate: I laughed at this. "I already know what he did with you" I said still laughing.

Eve: I growled at her, "do you think that is funny he embarrassed me" I said annoyed.

Winston: "what will you do to him you know he never will hurt his family" I said worried.

Eve: "you will find out" I said.

Winston: "I invited them to dinner with us" I said.

Meanwhile Humphrey, normal p.v

Scoot: "Humphrey we need to talk to you" I said serious.

Humphrey: "sure what is it" I asked.

Scoot: "do you know why we still train you, you are as strong as me" I said.

Humphrey: "I actually have no idea" I said.

Scoot: "everyone is on a mission across whole Canada" I said.

Humphrey: "why if I may ask" I asked.

Scoot: "because the black fang pack declared war with us and they are capturing every friendly herd of us. That's why we still train you" I said.

Humphrey: "but I killed their second in command why should I still worry" I said.

Scoot: "because you will be going on a mission in two weeks and you will take Kate with you so you have to train her really hard" I said serious.

Humphrey: "why can't I take Catalina with me" I said.

Scoot: "she will be going on another mission in three days" I said.

Humphrey: "where do I have to go" I asked.

Scoot: "you will go with Kate to the pack that is closest to the black fang pack, their leader will be there and he is a lot stronger than there second in command so I want you both to train as hard as you can starting now" I said serious.

Humphrey: "why do I have to train her" I asked.

Scoot: "because you know where she is good in and what her weaknesses are, but now we train you" I said.

Humphrey: "when do I have to teach Kate" I said.

Scoot: "you will train Kate every morning and you will train every afternoon, but when you train she will have to continue training for her condition" I said.

Humphrey: we trained the whole afternoon until we could see that it was getting dark so we walked to the alpha den. After ten minutes walking we saw everyone waiting for us. "where do I have to put my coat" I asked scoot.

Scoot: "you will keep it on and tomorrow you will get one heavier" I said.

Humphrey: I sighted "how heavy will that one be" I asked.

Scoot: "you will get a second one we don't have layers that heavy" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "how heavy is the second layer" I asked

Scoot: "I think we will give you one of ten kilogram and then you can show all your friends here how heavy our training is" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "that's a good idea the first one I will give it to is Eve to see how strong she really is" I said smiling.

Scoot: "talking about Eve she is really mad at us" I said.

Humphrey: "why is she mad at me I didn't do anything" I said surprised.

Scoot: I explained him everything and I could see him laughing until he had to catch his breath. "I think you should stop laughing we are almost at their den and everyone is waiting for us" I said.

Humphrey: we reached their den and I saw Eve with a angry face looking to me. "I already heard everything of Scoot so you don't have to tell me anything" I said laughing again.

Eve: I growled at him and jumped on him and pin him to the ground.

Humphrey: "you know I can easily win but I let you make a plan first to take me down" I said smiling.

Eve: "just wait for it tomorrow I will be the one laughing" I said angry and annoyed.

Humphrey: "let's begin eating now" I said.

Kate: "why do you still have your layer on, we already know who you are" I asked.

Humphrey: "just because Scoot and the others are really annoying" I said.

Scoot: "it is only for the training" I said.

Winston: "why do you still have to train I heard you killed the second in command of the back fang pack" I asked.

Humphrey: "that's where I want to talk about to you and Kate after dinner in secret" I said.

Winston: "why do you need us" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will know after dinner but let's eat now" I said. After thirty minutes we were done eating. "Kate and Winston come now please" I asked.

Kate: "we are coming" I said. We walked outside and stopped a when we were at the edge of the forest, "where do you want to talk about" I asked.

Humphrey: "I still train because I have to go on a mission over two weeks" I said.

Kate: "but we saw you kill their second in command, and why did I have to come here as well" I asked.

Humphrey: "do you know why scoot wanted to train you as well" I asked.

Kate: "I have no idea" I said.

Humphrey: I sighted "because he wanted you to come with me on the mission that's why he trains you" I said sad.

Winston: "we can't let her go with you we have seen how strong they are" I said.

Humphrey: "that's why I have to train her these two weeks till the limit" I said.

Winston: "and how do you plan to do that" I asked.

Humphrey: "in the morning I train her all the skills she needs to fight and in the afternoon she will train on her condition because then I have to train as well" I said.

Kate: "I hope you aren't as hard as Scoot when you train me" I said.

Humphrey: "I have to be a lot harder then him we only have two weeks to train, but I will help you with everything and I need some alphas of this pack to show me everything to Kate" I said.

Winston: "I hope you make the right decision to take her with you" I said.

Humphrey: "I hope as well but whatever happens I will make sure she gets home safe" I said.

Winston: "I'm sure you do but with alphas do you need" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will pick them myself but you have to hold a meeting to say to them" I said.

Winston: "I will say it tomorrow, but now we want to have an answer on the second question" I said.

Humphrey: "this will not be easy to tell but the place where we have to go is close to the territory of the black fang pack, and their leader lives their" I said.

Winston: "I can't let Kate take that risk" I said.

Humphrey: "I know I don't want to take her either but I have to and I make sure she comes back home safety, even if I don't" I said.

Winston: "I will tell Eve about this tomorrow" I said.

Humphrey: "I will do one thing to Eve tomorrow to see how strong she is" I said smiling.

Winston: "and what should that be" I said.

Humphrey: "tomorrow I get another layer of ten kilogram and I will see if Eve can hold it" I said.

Winston: "why should you do that" I asked.

Humphrey: "then everyone will see how heavy the training is and everyone who wants to test that layer either can just ask me" I said smiling.

Winston: "I will tell everything tomorrow when the meeting is and you better be there as well" I said.

Humphrey: "I'm going back to my den to get some rest and Kate you better get some rest as well be will begin early and you know what happens when you are to late" I said serious.

Kate: "wait can I come with you" I said.

Humphrey: "sure but what about your parents" I said.

Winston: "she can go with you" I said.

Humphrey: "then let's go I'm tired" I yawned. We where walking back to my den with Kate leaning against me. We reached my den and I laid down. "goodnight love" I said lovely.

Kate: "goodnight my love" I said before kissing him. I put my tong inside his mouth and I put my tong against his we stayed in that position for five minutes before stopping to catch our breath.

**this was chapter twelve of my story hope you enjoy it. If anyone has a idea of a plan for Eve to take Humphrey out (or try) send me a pm or leave it in the reviews. Eve will carry her plan out over two chapters. I try to update one more chapter tonight but I think I won't finish it today but then you will have two updates tomorrow.**


	13. a fun day

**Here is chapter thirteen of my story hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey's cave, normal p.v

Kate: I woke up and felt someone against me I turned around and saw that is was Humphrey, suddenly I remember that I slept in Humphrey's cave. I decided to catch a caribou for breakfast. I went to the valley and saw a caribou grazing I first looked to my surroundings and didn't see anything. I walked to the caribou as close as I could and then jumped to it's throat. After one minute it fell dead to the ground. I turned around and saw five wolfs stand in front of me all growling to me I knew I didn't have a chance at fighting them all. Then I saw Humphrey walking to me and gesturing that I had to hold them of.

Humphrey: I woke up and saw that Kate wasn't in my den anymore. "she probably has gone hunting, maybe I watch her from the top of the valley" I thought. I walked to the valley and saw Kate stalking a caribou and when I looked around to see if their wasn't anything wrong I saw five wolfs watching Kate. "this can't be go I will go down and if anything wrong happens I defend her" I said to myself. I saw Kate kill the caribou and when she turned around the five wolfs were standing in front of her and growling to her. I walked closer to her and gestured to her to buy me some time.

Kate: I was buying Humphrey some time because I knew he could handle them. I saw one wolfs jump to me but Humphrey jumped in front of me and he dodged the wolf and bit him in the neck killing him instantly.

Humphrey: after I killed the first wolf I saw the other prepare to attack. "run to the side and just watch for me to finish this" I said. Then I saw Kate run to the side. The four wolfs jumped all on me in one time I tried to dodge them but I forgot that this coat was used for weight not for protection. I knew I couldn't dodge them with all the weight on me. I grabbed one wolf and threw him to another killing them both. Their were only two left one jumped on me I blocked his attack, I bit him in his leg until I heard his bone break and I let him fall to the ground to finish him later. The last one was much stronger and faster but he wasn't fast enough for me he hit me once in my head but it wasn't a deep scratch I grabbed him by the throat and ripped it out making blood fall to the ground really fast. I walked to the wounded wolf and asked him why he came here but didn't gave me an answer so I killed him.

Kate: I saw that Humphrey killed all the wolfs so I walked to him. "what are we going to do with them" I asked him.

Humphrey: "we can say it to Winston or we can bring them away and not letting anyone know" I said.

Kate: "why should we hide this from the pack we can get in trouble" I said.

Humphrey: "because the pack already has enough problems and this one could make it worse, but we can say it to Scoot" I said serious.

Kate: "let's ask it to him" I said. And I started to run to his den.

Humphrey: "where are you going" I asked.

Kate: "I'm going to get him" I said.

Humphrey: "I will howl for him" I said. I lifted my head and howled to him, after a few seconds I heard a howl back.

Kate: "won't the others hear this" I asked.

Humphrey: "they will but this is a special howl that only the white fang pack can do, now we only have to wait for Scoot" I said.

Scoot: "no need for that I heard that it was important" I said.

Humphrey: "it is, Kate was hunting and after she was done hunting these five wolfs showed up" I said while pointing to the dead wolfs.

Scoot: "and what do you want me to do with it" I asked.

Humphrey: "because this pack has a lot of problems I don't know if I should tell this to Winston or just hide it" I said.

Scoot: "you really are smart thinking about the other wolfs" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "I know but what should we do" I asked.

Scoot: "maybe it is better to hide them and if we have problems we will bring them to Winston" I said.

Kate: "where should we hide them" I asked.

Scoot: "we will take care of that you just bring the caribou back to the den and wait for us their" I said.

Kate: "see you their and do you want to eat with us" I asked.

Scoot: "sure why not, and after we are done we begin with your training" I said.

Humphrey: "didn't you say that I would train her" I asked surprised.

Scoot: "yes but I want to see if you are hard enough on her" I said.

Humphrey: "I will be harder then you and I will train with her and Winston is holding a meeting soon" I said.

Scoot: "I will come but were do we hide these bodies" I asked.

Humphrey: "I know the perfect place, nobody knows about this and it is not far away" I said. And I walked to the forest where no light could penetrate the trees.

Scoot: "this is perfect let's hurry because the hunting teams are coming to hunt some caribou" I said.

Humphrey: "I think that they already began with hunting. Now are the sneaking skills pretty useful" I said.

Scoot: "let's see who is the first one who can reach your den without being seen" I said challenging.

Humphrey: "the one who loses has to run six miles with Eve on his back" I said.

Scoot: "that will be fun" I said.

Humphrey: we both started to walk to my den but I knew a shortcut it was less then one minute before I would be there. I started to run back to my den and I saw Kate waiting for me and Scoot. "have you seen Scoot" I asked.

Kate: "no why do you want to know" I asked.

Humphrey: "because we had a challenge and the one who loses has to run five miles with Eve on his back" I said smiling.

Kate: "so you mean that Scoot lost" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "this is going to be fun to see his face when he has to do it" I said laughing. I heard growling from behind and I knew it was Scoot. "I guess you lose" I said laughing.

Scoot: "this isn't so hard for me but I want you to come with me" I said.

Humphrey: "why do you want that let's have breakfast first" I said.

Scoot: "we will let's start eating" I said.

Kate: "why did you choose my mother" I asked.

Humphrey: "because she is the most angriest wolf in the world but worry about that later, now let's eat" I said. We all started eating after we were done eating I saw some blood on Kate's muzzle and I started to laugh.

Kate: "what's so funny" I ask annoyed.

Humphrey: "you have some blood on your muzzle let me clean it" I said and then I started to lick her there. " everything is clean, now let's go to your parents" I said.

Kate: "let's go" I said and we walked to my parents den we saw them waiting the pack do their daily routines. "hello mom, hello dad" I said smiling.

Winston: "why are you smiling and is Humphrey laughing on the ground" I asked.

Kate: "because Humphrey and Scoot made a deal and Humphrey won" I said.

Winston: "and why do you then come to us" I asked surprised. I heard Humphrey even harder laughing.

Kate: "because the loser has to run five miles with Eve on his back" I said laughing.

Eve: "who made this stupid plan" I asked annoyed.

Kate: "who do you think" I said laughing.

Eve: "Humphrey I will kill you" I yelled at him.

Humphrey: "you can try after you run your five miles" I said.

Winston: "I don't think so you cheated" I said smiling. I saw every watch with big eyes.

Scoot: "you did what" I yelled at Humphrey angry.

Humphrey: "I took a shortcut" I said.

Winston: "I know something fairs you both run two miles with Eve on your back and two miles with me on your back" I said.

Humphrey: "I won't carry Eve two miles" I said.

Kate: "but you cheated" I said laughing.

Winston: "yes and after you are done with that I will call for a meeting" I said.

Scoot: "yes and before the meeting I give you a second layer" I said.

Humphrey: "what if we make our run a little better and we run as fast as we can but we have to stay together" I said.

Scoot: "yes and if anyone tries to cheat Winston or Eve tells it" I said.

Winston: "and you have to run it within twenty minutes" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "what if we don't make it" I said.

Winston: "then you have to carry me and Eve everywhere were we go for one week" I said.

Scoot: "agreed, it won't be hard we can run it in fifteen minutes" I said proud.

Humphrey: "I did run it in twelve minutes" I said.

Scoot: "just let get started, I will pick up Winston as first" I said.

Humphrey: "I hoped you would say that" Eve and Winston jumped on our backs and we started to run as fast as we could after thirteen minute we were finished and now I had to take Winston he was heavier than Eve but this still was going to be easy I didn't even run at my fastest. This time we only took twelve minutes to run two miles. "it wasn't that hard" I said to Scoot.

Scoot: "we have to do this more" I said smiling.

Winston: "we will but than don't cheat" I said to Humphrey.

Scoot: "I will get you your layer Humphrey and Kate don't forget your training" I said serious.

Eve: "wait you get a new layer and Kate has to train" I asked shocked.

Winston: "she will but I will explain everything when the meeting begins we only have to wait for Scoot, and when Humphrey get's his new layer he will give it to you to see how strong you are" I said smiling.

Eve: "and how heavy is this layer new layer of you" I asked nervous.

Humphrey: "only ten kilograms" I said smiling.

Eve: "and I thought you where the second strongest in the pack" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "I'm but they don't have a layer that is so heavy so they gave me two" I said.

Eve: "what is the maximum they have" I asked still laughing.

Scoot: "it is fifty kilogram and he has fifty two now" I said.

Eve: "if he can carry fifty than everyone can carry so much" I said.

Scoot: "actually nobody ever had fifty kilogram" I said.

Humphrey: "not even you" I asked surprised.

Scoot: "no I have fourth-eight, but you have ten kilogram more and believe me that is a lot" I said.

Humphrey: I took the layer and gave it directly to Eve. "here take it I can wait a few minutes" I said.

Eve: "but why do I have to take it" I asked.

Winston: "because they want to show us how hard their training is" I said.

Humphrey: "you only have to put it on but we had to do everything with it running, swimming, fighting everything you teach everyone in alpha school" I said proud of myself.

Winston: "we will explain more when the meeting is" I said and then I howled for everyone. After thirty minutes everyone was here. "I called you for a quick meeting because Humphrey and Scoot the leader of the white fang pack have to say something" I said.

Scoot: "I wanted to show you how hard our training is by giving a ten kilogram layer to Eve she only has to wear it but after five minutes she fell to the ground if you all want to know how heavy mine is it is fourth-eight kilogram" I said, everyone's mouth fell open. "I guess you all wonder how heavy Humphrey's layer is" I said. "not more than five kilogram" one alpha shouted. "you are terribly wrong he has fifty-two kilogram if any of you want to know how strong they are they can ask Humphrey for his layer" I said. "but you said that it was fifty-two kilogram" another alpha yelled. "you are right but the weights only go to fifty kilogram because nobody ever had more so we have to give him two and now Humphrey has to say one thing" I said before walking away.

Humphrey: "I just want to have three alphas for my training with Kate are there any volunteers" I asked. I saw Garth, hutch, can-du,. "I will need you every morning one hour to explain some exercises to Kate" I said then I walked back to my place to let Winston speak.

Winston: "I know you all wonder why Humphrey has to train Kate" I said all the wolves nodded. "they will go on a mission over two weeks because they are at war with the black fang pack, I asked Humphrey if he couldn't take anyone else with him but he couldn't they are all at a mission that was all I have to say" I said.

Eve: "so you mean we may never see Kate again" I asked them.

Humphrey: "you will see her return I promise that and if you know why we have to train that is because our mission is close to the territory of the black fang pack" I said.

Eve: "you swear you bring her back" I asked angry.

Humphrey: "I won't bring her back but she will return even if I don't, I protect her with my live" I said. I saw Garth and hutch coming to me to ask if they could try my layer but they couldn't even stand two minutes. "I guess we can skip training today but we will work tomorrow twice as hard" I said to Kate.

Garth: "you mean you are going to train her" I asked shocked.

Humphrey: "of course I know her better then anyone and I know her weaknesses" I said.

Kate: "what do you want to do today" I asked Humphrey.

Humphrey: "I will do anything as long as I'm with you" I said lovely.

Kate: "you are so sweet" I said kissing him. "I think there are some more wolfs who want to talk to you.

Humphrey: "this is going to be a long day" I said to Kate. At the end of the day almost thirty alphas wanted to try my layer. "I'm going back to my den to get some sleep we have to stand up early tomorrow" I said.

Kate: "I'm coming with you" I said.

Humphrey: "I hoped you would say that" I said lovely.

Kate: "you are so sweet" when we reached Humphrey's den I gave him a kiss the longest that we ever had. "good-night my beautiful omega, have good dreams" I said.

Humphrey: "goodnight my sexy alpha" I said.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If I don't get many ideas over Eve's plan I can't update the next chapter I tried to think of a plan but I couldn't find any, I hope you give me some ideas. I planned to make my next chapter tomorrow.**


	14. first day training

**Here is chapter fourteen of my story. Hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey: I wake up in the morning very early to get something to eat. I carefully stood up trying not to wake Kate up, after ten minutes I caught one big caribou. I nuzzled Kate in her neck to wake her up, I could see that she enjoyed it because she was smiling. After five minutes she was awake. "good-morning love are you ready for the training" I asked.

Kate: "good morning I'm always ready as long that I'm with you" I said sweet.

Humphrey: "I brought you something to eat, I will get Garth, Hutch and Can-do I will see you in twenty minutes on the training field and don't be late" I said serious.

Kate: "aren't you coming to eat with me" I asked disappointed.

Humphrey: "I will but then I will invite the others as well" I said.

Kate: "then go I'm starving" I said.

Humphrey: I run out of my cave and went searching for Garth as first I saw him in the cave with Lilly. "hello you two, had a good sleep" I asked.

Lilly: "we did" I said nuzzling Garth. "but what brings you here" I asked.

Humphrey: "I want to invite you to dinner with us" I said.

Garth: "sure but why" I asked.

Humphrey: "because we have to train with Kate so I decided to invite you" I said.

Garth: "we are coming" I said.

Humphrey: "can you search for Hutch and Can-do I have to catch one more caribou" I said walking away.

Garth: "you don't have to do that for us we can hunt our self" I said.

Humphrey: "that will only take longer" I said laughing. "see you in five minutes in my den.

Garth: I growled at him but I knew he was right. "see you, come on Lilly let's get go see your sister" I said.

Lilly: "I haven't been talking to her lately, I have some catching up to do" I said. "but why aren't you wearing your layer" I asked Humphrey.

Humphrey: "you are right I get that first and then I will catch the caribou but hurry we still must train" I said serious.

Garth: "Kate must train we are only there to help you" I corrected him.

Humphrey: "I know but I will get going" I said and run back to my cave. After a minute I reached it, "hello Kate" I said after a small kiss.

Kate: "I thought you went for the others" I said.

Humphrey: "I did but I remembered that I have to catch one caribou more and I forgot my layer" I said.

Kate: "how long will it take you to catch that caribou I really am starving" I said as I heard my stomach growl.

Humphrey: "don't worry I'm back within five minutes" I said. And I run to the hunting ground I saw a lonely caribou grassing I just run to it and kill it quick. I run back to my cave and saw everyone waiting for me. "hello am I a little late" I asked smiling.

Garth: "no we just entered the cave" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but I wanted to know if you would lie to me, but let's start eating" I said. We all started eating and after ten minutes everyone was done except Kate she had eaten ten minutes longer. "you really where hungry" I said smiling.

Kate: "I'm but let's get training now" I said.

Humphrey: "first you need your layer" I said.

Kate: "I took my layer and I could feel the extra weight on my leg.

Garth: "how can you take so many without any trouble and Kate can't even stand with five kilogram" I asked.

Humphrey: "when I was training they didn't say that they switched my layer every weeks with two kilogram so each week it was harder for me so I tried my best until the end I asked Scoot why it was so heavy and he told me" I said.

Kate: "so you never knew they switched layer" I asked.

Humphrey: "actually not until the end but believe me it was hard to think that since the beginning I haven't improved" I said.

Kate: "they really were hard on you" I said licking his cheek.

Humphrey: "but believe me I will train you a lot harder and we begin now" I said.

Kate: "I hope it isn't as hard as that time I had to run the howling rock fifty times" I asked.

Garth: "you had to run the howling rock fifty times" I asked not believing it.

Kate: "we both had with these layers but after fifteen round I was tired" I said embarrassed.

Garth: "what about the other thirty-five round" I asked.

Kate: "Humphrey run the other thirty-five with me on my back" I said.

Garth: "that had to take at least four hours even we can't run ten in one hour" I said.

Humphrey: "it took only two hours" I said smiling.

Garth: "how can you run so fast for so long with Kate on your back" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "when I was training and I was too late I had to run a mountain twice as big in the same time so this wasn't really hard.

Garth: "you really had a hard time there" I said.

Humphrey: "actually it was a good time" I said. We were talking so long that we even didn't notice we already where at the training field. "I have to ask you one thing" I said.

"and what is that" everyone asked at the same time.

Humphrey: "you can't say anything about the training I give not even family" I said serious. I saw Everyone nod. "then let's begin now' I said.

Hutch: "but what do we have to do" I asked.

Humphrey: "attack me with all you got" I said.

Hutch: "I don't want to hurt you" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry you won't hurt me" I said.

Hutch: I nodded and started to attack him after five minutes I stopped because he asked me to, I saw I didn't even hit him one time.

Humphrey: "you see when you are in battle always lure the enemy so that they attack you, you see everyone has his own style. Just dodge there attacks just like I did" I said.

Garth: "what if you know his/her fighting style" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will see that in a while now train with each other and don't attack Kate to fast she still has that layer" I said.

Kate: "don't worry they won't hit me" I said smiling. "but what are you going to do" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will do this for two hours while I'm running after I'm done running I will explain the next thing" I said then I walked away and started to run.

Kate: we did what Humphrey asked us after thirty minutes we switched roles and then we switched partners. We did this for two hours then we were all totally exhausted. Then we saw Humphrey return.

Humphrey: "how did it go" I asked.

Kate: "pretty well but it was hard" I said still catching my breath.

Humphrey: "I see you are tired" I said laughing.

Garth: "we are but aren't you after two hours running" I asked.

Humphrey: "not at all I was looking how long I could run with the extra layer" I said.

Kate: "how did it go" I asked.

Humphrey: "very good, but now we continue to train" I said.

Garth: "what do we have to do now" I asked.

Humphrey: "now we train to counter him when we know his fighting style, who wants to try with me" I said smiling.

Can-do: "you don't even know our fighting style" I said.

Humphrey: "where do you think I was running, I was running in circles you don't believe I would leave you alone" I said serious.

Hutch: "how is it then possible that we didn't hear you, we are the best of the whole pack" I said.

Humphrey: "because I'm just better then you but now Garth attack me I won't hurt you" I said.

Garth: "you can't even dodge my first attack" I said. Then I started to attack him but he dodged all my attacks after two minutes he asked me to stop.

Humphrey: "did anyone see a weakness in him" I asked. Nobody knew one. "Garth now attack me slow then they see them" I said. Then he started to attack me, "now stop" I said. "you see when he wants to jump on me he leaves his back open and you can counter him very easy, he has many more weaknesses but this is the best one to counter now you try. We will do this for one hour then we have a competition to see who is the best and then we end the training for today" I said.

Kate: "but can we eat something we are really hungry" I said and everyone nodded.

Humphrey: "I will hunt something while you are practicing and Kate you are not done training" I said.

Kate: "why not I'm really tired" I said.

Humphrey: "that's where I'm going to train you on but first practice Kate your opponent is Can-do and Garth your is Hutch" I said. "I'll be back in one hour and don't try to stop training I have spies here" I said. I went hunting and caught three caribou this time because they were hungry, I talked a Scoot about my training in the afternoon and then I went back to Kate and the others.

Kate: we were training for half an hour and everyone was totally exhausted we decided to rest for five minutes and then continue training. After twenty minutes training we saw Humphrey coming with three caribou. "can we eat now we are totally exhausted" I said panting.

Humphrey: "alright we eat something and then we do the competition and I will join you with it" I said.

Kate: "then we don't have a chance to win" I said sad.

Humphrey: "I talked with Scoot while catching the caribou and he said that I would use leaves so that I can't see anything" I said.

Garth: "then it won't be so hard" I said.

Humphrey: we started eating and after fourth minutes we were done because everyone was hungry. "I have to say one more thing when you fight someone you always have to pay attention to your surroundings, do you see, hear or smell something" I asked.

Kate: we all tried or best but we couldn't find anything. "no why do you ask" I asked.

Humphrey: "try again I'm sure someone is here and I want you to say who" I said.

Garth: we all tried again but still no luck, "I really think nobody is here no one of us can find someone" I said and they all nodded.

Humphrey: "just wait a few second" so that Eve couldn't hear me. I wanted a few seconds and saw Eve jump on me from behind, I did a backflip and landed behind her and jumped on her and pin her to the ground. "you know that this is secret training right" I said. I saw everyone was surprised when they saw me do that to Eve.

Eve: "I know but you can't do me anything" I said.

Humphrey: "I can't but Scoot sure can" I said and then I howled for him.

Eve: "now everyone will come here and see you training" I said laughing.

Scoot: "that's where you are wrong because this is a special howl that nobody except my pack can do" I said. "but why did you call me" I asked Humphrey.

Humphrey: "Eve was the whole training spying on us" I said.

Eve: "how do you know that I was the whole training spying on you" I said surprised.

Scoot: "because we are trained well, I won't do anything but if you tell anyone you will be punished and that is for the others as well" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "now we will end the training for today with a competition" I said. "who wants to fight who" I asked.

Scoot: "I will join you then we can play three versus three and me and Humphrey will use leaves" I said.

Humphrey: "alright then it's me Kate and Can-do against you three, and don't bite and don't use your claws only knock them out" I said. "and Scoot don't fight against them we will fight against each other" I whispered to him.

Scoot: "I hoped you would say that then I have for the first time in my live a fair fight" I whispered then we picked so leaves.

Kate: "I want to see them fight without using their eyes" I said.

Garth: "that's impossible to fight without eyes" I said.

Scoot: "believe me it's not how do you think Humphrey spotted Eve" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "don't forget what I said against you in the end and now begin" I yelled. Me and Scoot where watching in the beginning to see if they already have improved. Then we began to fight.

Kate: I was fighting Garth I decided to dodge him and run fast to Hutch to knock him to the ground we wanted to see Humphrey and Scoot fight so we decided not to knock them out. I knocked him to the ground and now it was two versus one, me and can-do quickly jumped on Garth, he could knock me to the ground but Can-do knocked him at the same time to the ground.

Humphrey: "I guess they decided to watch us fight" I said laughing.

Kate: "how do you know that" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "we have trained ears, now let's begin" I said to Scoot.

Scoot: "let's see who is better and don't cheat this time" I said serious.

Kate: I started to laugh at this but the others looked confused.

Garth: "what happened last time" I asked Kate.

Kate: "they were having a race to Humphrey's den without being seen and the loser had to run with Eve five miles but Humphrey used a shortcut he made so he was there in one minute while Scoot took it five minutes" I said.

Garth: "that was pretty smart" I said laughing. "but now focus on the fight" I said.

Humphrey: I was fighting with Scoot but it wasn't easy without seeing what he does but he has the same problem, then I heard someone coming from behind and I knew it was Eve. I heard her jump on me from behind at the last second I jumped away and Scoot hit her unconscious.

Kate: I saw them fighting with incredible speed after a while I saw Eve sneaking to Humphrey. She jumped on him we all thought it was over but at the last second he jumped away and Scoot hit her unconscious.

Humphrey: "like I said always watch your surroundings" I said smiling. "now let's finish this" I said to Scoot.

Scoot: "I will finish you but that was a clever move that you pulled on Eve" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "if you don't watch out I'll do the same with you" I said. The I attacked him as fast as I could, the most of my attacks he dodged but I planned to make a fake attack and then counter it fast. I did if I wanted to attack from the right but I quickly moved to the left and hit him in the side making him fall to the ground. "never have mercy on your enemies" I said to Kate and the others.

Scoot: "and never talk in a battle" I said. I quickly kicked him in the stomach making him fall back but he jumped on me again with fast speed.

Humphrey: "you talked to" I said smiling. "I hope I don't get any problems with the pack now" I said and hit Scoot unconscious. I saw everyone run to me and congratulate me. "now comes the hard part" I said.

Kate: "and that should be" I asked.

Humphrey: "we have to wear them both back to the pack and everyone will ask us what happened" I said. "and one more thing tomorrow we will train at the same time and don't be late" I said serious.

Garth: "what will happen when we come too late" I asked nervous.

Kate: "then we have to run ten laps around the howling rock" I said.

Humphrey: "no that were their rules if you come too late by me you have to run that fifteen times and you have to swim against a strong current for ten minutes" I said.

Garth: I sighted, "then I will never come too late" I said.

Humphrey: "let's now pick up Scoot and Eve" I said.

Garth: "we will pick Eve up and you pick Scoot" I said.

Humphrey: "no problem but this will be the heaviest that we ever will wear," I said to Kate.

Kate: "I know but we will just take our time" I said.

Humphrey: "after we brought them back we will begin training" I said.

Kate: "can't I have a little break" I said annoyed.

Humphrey: "we can't I don't want you to get hurt on our mission so I will train you really hard" I said sad.

Kate: "believe me the there won't happen anything and I think that I can handle the training as long that you are with me" I said after kissing him.

Humphrey: "we will bring them back and after that we will train for two hours then you can rest" I said. When we reached the pack everyone looked at us with a worried look when we reached the leaders den we saw Winston very angry. "who tells him the whole story" I asked.

Kate: "everyone can go do what they want to do me and Humphrey will explain everything" I said, they all nodded and left. "dad this wasn't the enemy who did it" I said.

Winston: "then who did it" I said angry.

Kate: me and Humphrey looked at each other and nodded. "we were training and Eve tried to attack Humphrey when he was explaining us everything" I said.

Winston: "so Humphrey did this" I yelled angry.

Kate: "no he didn't he only countered her and then let her go. At the end of the training Humphrey decided to have a little competition to see if we already improved a little" I said.

Winston: "but who did it then and Humphrey I think you really are a good teacher" I said calming down.

Kate: "Scoot decided to join us with the competition and he and Humphrey would use leaves to make it fair but it totally wasn't. in the end we all decided to watch Humphrey and Scoot fight" I said.

Winston: "so you mean they fought without their eyes" I asked confused.

Humphrey: "yes, the enemy can use a lot of tricks to win against you" I said.

Winston: "they really learn you there a lot" I said smiling.

Kate: "back to the story, Humphrey and Scoot where fighting and Eve sneaked at Humphrey from behind when she jumped on him we all thought it was over but at the last moment he jumped away making Scoot attack Eve and knock her out" I said.

Winston: "then I can't blame anyone but how can Scoot he unconscious" I asked.

Humphrey: "the meaning was to knock the other player out and in the end I won and knocked him out" I said.

Winston: "I hope he won't be mad" I said.

Humphrey: "I hope so but we will continue with the training" I said and we walked away.

Winston: "come eat with us dinner tonight" I said.

Kate: "we will" I yelled back. "what are we going to do" I asked.

Humphrey: "the first hour we will run as fast as we can but I will stay with you and the second hour we will swim against a strong current" I said.

Kate: "you really push me to the limit" I said.

Humphrey: "let's start" I said and we began to run after a half hour I saw Kate getting tired, "don't use all your energy from the beginning always run at one pace" I said then she started to run slower the last half hour we run at a slow pace. "we will rest for fifteen minutes and then start swimming" I said.

Kate: "you are really hard against a girl" I said.

Humphrey: "believe me it's for the best" I said. I gave her a kiss that lasted for five minutes. "does this make you better" I asked.

Kate: "not totally but this will" I said and gave him another kiss at first he was surprised but he gladly accepted it this one lasted not as long but was still good.

Humphrey: "you really are the most beautiful girl that there is" I said lovely.

Kate: "and you are the strongest omega that there is" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "you are really sweet but now we do the last part of the training if you need help I'm right behind you watching your beautiful body" I said smiling.

Kate: "as long as you don't watch my beautiful ass" I said smiling.

Humphrey: I blushed when she said that, 'of course not I wouldn't dare" I said.

Kate: "you are so sexy when you blush" I said.

Humphrey: I blushed even harder, "let's start training, I think I just swim next to you" I said. We started swimming and I saw that it was really hard for Kate so I decided to help her by pushing her.

Kate: it was really hard against this current but then I saw Humphrey helping me, that made it a lot easier this hour of training was really hard when we were done we laid on the grass until I began to fall asleep.

Humphrey: I saw Kate fall asleep so I picked her up and brought her to their parents den. After ten minutes walking we reached the den and I saw Eve and Scoot awake. "I see you had a nice sleep" I said smiling then I laid Kate to the floor.

Scoot: "now it is your time to make a little nap" we said smiling.

Humphrey: "that was not part of the plan" I said walking back.

Scoot: "but you have to be punished for what you have done" I said and I knocked Humphrey out and then Winston walked inside.

Winston: "why are they asleep" I asked.

Scoot: "I think Kate was really exhausted from training and we had to punish Humphrey for what he did" I said laughing with Eve.

Winston: "then we have to wait for them before we can eat" I said. After two hours Humphrey started to wake up. "how was your little nap" I asked smiling.

Humphrey: "it was pretty good but you don't have to do that next time" I said. "and where is Kate" I asked.

Winston: "she is still sleeping let's wake her up to get something to eat" I said.

Humphrey: "I will wake her up" I said. "honey wake up" I said as I nibbled her ear.

Kate: I giggled at the feeling at in my ear. "that's a nice way to wake up" I said and then kissed him.

Eve: "come on lover boy's let's get here to eat" I said. They joined us and then started to eat.

Winston: "how was your training with Humphrey alone the other part we already know from Eve" I said.

Kate: "how do you know that" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "remember she was spying on us" I said.

Kate: "yeah, actually it was really hard" I said.

Eve: "I hope you didn't hurt her" I said angry.

Humphrey: "the only one who hurts people while training is you" I said, and everyone began to laugh. "now let's enjoy dinner" I said. After twenty minutes we were finished. "we are going back to my den" I said an walked to my den. When we reached it we both fell almost immediately in sleep. "goodnight my love" I said and kissed her. I knew she was enjoying it because I saw a smile on her face.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a little longer then I thought. I will begin to write a second but I won't stop writing this story I will only update a little less and I want also say that I will not update so much like past weak because I have to go back to school. I try to update one more chapter of this story and I start with my other story called: Humphrey secrets or something like that.**


	15. first test

**Here is chapter fifteen of my story and hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey:The next day I woke up early and hunted a caribou after five minutes I caught one and walked back to the den. When I reached my den I saw Kate still sleeping but I had to wake her. "Kate you have to stand up otherwise you have to be punished" I said smiling.

Kate: I slowly starting to get up.

Humphrey: "good morning sleepy head" I said smiling and gave her a quick kiss.

Kate: "you know it isn't fun to wake up so early, but since I'm with you it makes it a lot better" I said and I kissed him this time it lasted a lot longer I would say a few minutes.

Humphrey: "you really have to wake up earlier because I don't want to punish you but I have to if you come too late and this is the last time I will wake you up you are lucky that I hunt for you" I said.

Kate: "I know but normally I wake up later" I said.

Humphrey: "the next time I wake you up with throwing water over you and then make you run and swim, so your punishment will be harder" I said smiling.

Kate: I wasn't happy that he does that to me but he only wants the best for me. "let's begin to eat now I don't want to run" I said and started to eat.

Humphrey: after we were done eating we went to the training ground but I saw nobody has arrived. "you will run five laps when I get the others" I said.

Kate: "but you said you wouldn't punish me today" I said.

Humphrey: "I know and this isn't your punishment this is just warming-up" I said and run to the others. When I saw them I decided to listen to their conversation.

Garth: "what do we get to help Kate with her training it is her problem that she has to go with Humphrey if she dies it will be her own fault" I said annoyed.

Humphrey: I was angry but when I looked behind me I saw Lilly coming. "hi Lilly what brings you here" I asked.

Lilly: "I thought that you where training with Kate but I then saw you here but what are you doing here" I asked.

Humphrey: "I didn't see Garth and the others so I decided to search for them but I heard them talking about Kate so I decided to listen to them" I said.

Lilly: "and what are they saying about her" I asked.

Humphrey: "they say it is her own fault if she dies when she is on the mission with me" I said.

Lilly: "how can they say something like that about her" I said sad.

Humphrey: "I know but let's listen now what they have to say more" I said and I saw her nod.

Hutch: "I know and we have to stand up so early because of them" I said.

Garth: "luckily it is only for two weeks" I said.

Can-do: "yes but this is really terrible to do all these things" I said.

Garth: "I just hope that Humphrey dies so that we don't have any problems with that stupid omega anymore" I said.

Lilly: I was really angry when he said that he thinks that omegas are stupid. "how can he something like that about you" I said.

Humphrey: "I don't know but if you want you can punish him, but he is probably right" I said sad.

Lilly: "what do you mean" I asked.

Humphrey: "the chance that I die is big because it is close to their pack and there leader lives there so that will make it only harder but whatever happens I will send Kate home" I said.

Lilly: "I hope you won't die but now I will make sure Garth gets what he deserves and make him pay what he said about omegas" I said and walked out of the bushes.

Garth: "hello Lilly what are you doing here" I asked nervous because I hoped she didn't hear anything.

Lilly: I walked to him and gave him three big claw marks on his face. "how can you say anything like that about Kate or Humphrey" I yelled angry.

Can-do: me and Hutch began to walk away but we were stopped by Lilly.

Lilly: "where do you think you are going, I'm not finished with you" I said annoyed.

Garth: "I'm sorry what I said about them but because of them I have to wake up early and I hate that but please don't say anything against Kate or worst Humphrey" I said.

Lilly: "I won't say him you have already told him" I said.

Garth: "what do you mean" I asked.

Humphrey: "she means that I heard anything" I said.

Garth: "I'm really sorry for what I said about you" I said.

Humphrey: "that wasn't nice that you said you would like me death but if you really want that I can make sure of that" I said annoyed. "but if you just told me that you didn't like to wake up early we could train in the afternoon and I thought you wanted to be stronger but if you don't then I will train Kate alone" I said and I walked away.

Garth: "we really want to be stronger but this is really hard and it is in the morning" I said.

Humphrey: "do you think this is hard then what do you think that I had to do when I was training and you will only train for two weeks and then your training will stop but if you really want to we just train the rest of the days in the afternoon but I want you to train harder" I said.

Garth: "thank you but aren't you angry" I asked.

Humphrey: "why should I be angry but I think that Lilly is angry and that you will see that in the afternoon. But don't worry I won't say anything to Kate" I said.

Garth: "thank you very much for everything and when do you want to start training" I asked.

Humphrey: "that's where I came for" I said.

Garth: "than we will come and I hope you aren't angry at me" I asked.

Humphrey: "I'm not but what you said about Kate was terribly and I don't think I can forgive you that, but I'm sure that Lilly will punish you for that" I said.

Garth: "I hope she can but I don't understand that you can forgive me so easily" I said.

Humphrey: "remember I'm a omega but now we have to go" I said to them all. After five minutes walking we arrived at the training grounds. I saw Kate lying on the ground and she was panting heavily. "I guess you run your five rounds" I said laughing.

Kate: "how could you do this to me, after two round I couldn't even feel my legs anymore" I said annoyed.

Humphrey: "it is for the best and I don't do this to you because I want to hurt you but I don't want that you get hurt" I said.

Kate: "I know you don't want to hurt me but the next time I want you to run with me" I said.

Humphrey: "I would love to run with you the next time. Then I have the chance to watch the most beautiful she-wolf in action" I said smiling.

Kate: "and then I have to watch the most strongest and most beautiful wolfs" I said and licked his cheek.

Garth: "I know that you love each other a lot but can we start training" I asked.

Hutch: "he is right we still have alpha duties in the afternoon" I said.

Humphrey: "you still have" I asked surprised.

Garth: "yes we do and it is very hard to train and to have alpha duties" I said.

Humphrey: "then I will talk with that to Winston" I thought. "if you really want to start to train then we will do the same as yesterday then only thirty minutes" I said.

Kate: "what do we have to do first" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will first only train on attacking and the other on defending" I said and they all nodded. "then you can begin then I will train for myself and I will return in one hour" I said.

Garth: "can we take a break after the first part of the training" I asked.

Humphrey: "you can and then I will bring you something to eat" I said.

Hutch: "do you want to have us fat" I asked laughing.

Humphrey: "the first thing is you train a lot so you have to eat a lot and second if you eat you recover you stamina faster" I said.

Kate: "I hope you're right because I don't want to get fat" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but now start training I will return in one hour" I said and walked away. I started to walk to Winston's den to talk about their alpha duties. When I reached the den I waited outside for Winston to finish. After five minutes he was finished.

Winston: I saw Humphrey waiting for me outside. "Humphrey what brings you here I thought you were training with Kate" I asked.

Humphrey: "I'm but I want with you about something" I said.

Winston: "sure where do you want to talk about" I asked.

Humphrey: "it's about the alpha duties of Garth, hutch and Can-do" I said.

Winston: "what is with their alpha duties" I asked.

Humphrey: "I want to ask you if you can give them two weeks free of them" I asked.

Winston: "why should I do that and who will take it over then" I asked.

Humphrey: "I heard them talking and they were angry because they have to train with me and do there alpha duties" I said.

Winston: "I thought you only trained Kate" I asked.

Humphrey: "I did but when Kate and I are gone I want someone to protect the pack" I said.

Winston: "you are really smart always thinking about the things that can happen in the future" I said. "but who will take over their alpha duties" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will do it for them" I said.

Winston: "are you sure don't you have to train either" I asked.

Humphrey: "I do but I train at the same time as them and they really need there rest because they can say some really stupid things" I said.

Winston: "if you want to do that for them you can but you have to do it alone because this week are Hutch, Garth and Can-do together" I said.

Humphrey: "then I will now hunt for the pack and after they finish their training I will do all the rest" I said.

Winston: "we need about fifteen caribou but are you sure you can hunt them all" I asked.

Humphrey: "that is enough time for me but then I have to leave now" I said.

Winston: "how long do you have time for the hunt" I asked.

Humphrey: "I have about one hour" I said. "but can you do something for me if you aren't busy" I asked.

Winston: "no not at all I'm actually pretty bored" I said.

Humphrey: "can you then watch Kate for me because I want to know if they really are training or just playing" I said.

Winston: "I would love to and then I can see Kate training" I said.

Humphrey: "thank you now I will be going" I said and run to the valley. When I reached the valley I could see a lot of caribou grassing. I decided to take my time for the hunt. I went as low as I could to avoid being detected. "I really pays off to know how to be stealth" I thought. I craft as fast as I could to the caribou, when I was five feet away I jumped on him and make him fall to the ground I held his throat for ten seconds and then he was death. I quickly looked around to hope no other caribous saw me and luckily nobody did. I did this for forty minutes and then I had sixteen caribous then I brought them to the feeding ground. And then I started to walk back to the training area with one caribou with me.

Meanwhile Kate, p.v normal

Kate: we have been training for almost one hour and didn't saw Humphrey but it felt like we were being watched. We were almost done with this part of the training and then Humphrey would explain the next part.

Humphrey: I reached the training grounds and saw Winston hiding in a bush. I walked to him. "hello Winston how have they been" I asked.

Winston: "they have been training the whole time and I have to say you are a great teacher" I said.

Humphrey: "thank you very much but I have to do one more thing" I said.

Winston: "and what should that be" I asked.

Humphrey: "if you can do you want to talk to them and I will come from behind and attack them" I said.

Winston: "why should you do that" I asked.

Humphrey: "when I was training with them yesterday Eve was sneaking on me and I said that they always have to look for their surroundings" I said.

Winston: "but won't they see that it's you who attacked them" I asked.

Humphrey: "no they won't I asked scoot if he had anything for me to cover my whole body and he did" I said.

Winston: "and what did he have" I asked.

Humphrey: "he had a layer from the black fang pack" I said and showed their training layers.

Winston: "don't you think you teach them to much" I asked.

Humphrey: "they will need it if you are getting involved with this war but I think you won't. but now go and talk to them I will show up in five minutes" I said.

Winston: I walked out of the bushes and started to walk to Kate and the others. "how are you doing" I asked.

Kate: "we are doing great but what are you doing here" I asked.

Winston: "I just wanted to see you training" I said.

Kate: "that's really nice but we have to get further training because he has some spies here watching us" I said.

Winston: I started to laugh when she said that.

Kate: "what's so funny about that" I asked annoyed.

Winston: "Humphrey send me here to watch you, I have been here for a whole hour" I said.

Kate: "but where is he should return now" I said.

Winston: "what he should be back now" I asked, they all nodded. "I haven't seen him the whole day" I lied.

Kate: "I hope nothing bad has happened to him" I asked.

Humphrey: I was sneaking from behind. I saw them all talking with Winston but they weren't paying attention to me. When I was close enough I decide to jump on Kate. When I pinned Kate to the ground I saw everyone with a worried look looking at me.

Kate: someone jumped on me and pinned me down. When I looked at him I saw he had a black layer so I knew he was from the black fang pack. I started to claw him and bite but he dodged them almost all.

Garth: "what are you doing here. Winston go and warn the pack about him" I asked angry.

Winston: I run but I hid behind the bushes and just waited there to see what they will do.

Kate: I was still trying to attack him and finally I could get him and made him bleed. When I hit him the first time I could get him two more times but he wasn't bleeding very hard but he was still bleeding pretty hard. He then jumped of me and I saw Garth, Hutch and Can-do come to my side.

Garth: "we will ask it one more time or we will kill you. What do you want from us" I asked angry.

Humphrey: "I just want to know how strong you are and what you will do now" I said. "and I heard that you were being trained and I wanted to test you but the first test you have failed" I said.

Kate: "what do you mean the first test you have failed" I asked.

Humphrey: "the first test was to look if you paid attention to your surroundings" I said. "but now your second test comes" I said.

Garth: "and what should that be" I asked.

Humphrey: "nothing you will find out. But I heard you had a mate and I will rape her and then I will slowly kill her" I said to Garth.

Garth: I was full of anger but when I wanted to attack Kate stopped me.

Kate: "don't do it remember what Humphrey told us let him attack first" I whispered.

Humphrey: "so Humphrey is training you I just killed him ten minutes ago" I said.

Kate: I was very angry that he did that but I remained calm. "I think you didn't kill him" I said.

Humphrey: "but it is true I tortured him until he begged me to kill him" I said laughing. "and you two I know you have a girl that you love and I will torture them to" I said laughing. I wanted to see if they would be controlled by their anger and they all where except Kate.

Garth: we all were very angry and started to attack him but he dodged all our attacks.

Kate: I was watching them fight but I don't think he will hurt us because he could've killed us. I heard some rustling behind me and when I looked I saw Winston watching there.

Humphrey: they all tried to attack me but I saw Kate still watching me fight and I decided go for the last test. I decided to attack them but I wouldn't fight my best I would fight a little better as them. I decided to attack Kate as first. I started to run to her.

Kate: I saw the wolf coming to me so I knew I had to fight with him. I stood in my defence position and thought about everything Humphrey told me.

Humphrey: I saw Kate stand in her defence position and I smile. "I know she would do great" I said to myself. I started to attack her but I saw Winston with a worried face. I gestured to him to that everything was fine and he nodded. Kate could block or dodge all my attacks but I always made one mistake that she could counter.

Kate: I was studying his attacks and would look for one attack that I could counter. I saw a move that I could counter and I countered him. I blocked his attack with my left paw and with my right paw I went to his side and gave him a deep scar. When I hit him there he picked me up and threw me away. I landed in a bush that was next to the place I saw Winston.

Humphrey: I gestured to Winston that he must tell Kate that she won't have to attack me anymore and I saw that he did that.

Winston: I walked to the place and saw Kate laying there. "I know you want to help them but I called Scoot and he will be here any minute" I said and saw her nod.

Humphrey: I then went to Garth and did the same with him but only attacked him with different attacks. After two or three minutes he saw countered my attack.

Garth: I saw a move that I could counter and quickly did it and then made one new scar but this time in his back. When I did that he attacked me with fast speed but instead of hurting me he threw me away just like he did by Kate.

Winston: I saw Garth flying to here when he landed me and Kate run to him and I told him the same thing.

Kate: "but you said that a few minutes ago" I said.

Winston: "I know but I think he just went for help but I'm sure that he will come and that they would kill him" I said and they nodded.

Humphrey: this time I decided to attack Hutch and Can-do at the same time, I knew they weren't as good as Garth and Kate but in the end they could counter me and Hutch made a deep claw mark in my face and Can-do bit me in my leg. I was bleeding pretty hard but I knew that Scoot was watching so I didn't had to worry.

Hutch: after I gave him that mark witch was bleeding heavy he picked and threw me to Kate and Garth and did the same with Can-do.

Humphrey: after I threw them away I just stood there and waited for Winston to come to me.

Winston: I saw them all here and I saw Humphrey smile so I knew they all pasted at least one test. When I wanted to walk out of the bush Kate stopped me.

Kate: "dad where are you going he will kill you" I said.

Winston: "don't worry he won't attack me and even if he does Scoot is already here and is waiting in that bush, but you have to wait here" I said serious.

Kate: "so you want us to wait here" I asked.

Winston: "yes I do because you are all hurt" I said and they all nodded.

Kate: I saw Winston walk to that wolf, when he was five feet away I heard Winston and that other wolf growl to each other. The next thing surprised me, Winston walked to that wolf and they started to talk and they were smiling. Then Winston gestured to us to come out of the bush and did the same thing to Scoot.

Scoot: I saw that Winston gestured to me and run as fast as I could to Humphrey. "they really thought you were a real enemy" I said.

Humphrey: "I hoped they would attack me with all they got" I said.

Scoot: "then let me heal you now" I said.

Humphrey: "I want to make one more joke with them" I said smiling. When they were five feet away from me I jumped on Kate and I took Garth and Hutch down with my paws. And saw Can-do run to Scoot and Winston with his tail between his legs.

Garth: "please don't kill us we haven't done anything wrong" I said almost crying.

Humphrey: I started to laugh with Winston and Scoot and then I let them up. When they were standing again I fell to the ground laughing and I could see that Winston and Scoot were already on the ground from laughing.

Kate: when we were standing I could see Winston and Scoot laughing and the other wolf as well. "why are you laughing" I growled at him.

Winston: "Kate leave him alone he will tell everything" I said.

Kate: "but he attacked us" I said.

Humphrey: after five minutes we were all done laughing. "like I said I only wanted to test you" I said.

Garth: "why did you want to test us" I asked.

Humphrey: "to see how far you have come during your training" I said.

Kate: "how do you know about our training" I said.

Humphrey: "because I'm the one who is your teacher" I said and took of my coat.

Kate: we were all surprised when he said that and we saw Humphrey. "I'm sorry but why did you do this, why didn't you just say it" I asked.

Humphrey: "then you wouldn't fight at your hardest" I said.

Garth: "did we past this test" I asked.

Humphrey: "there were three tests" I said.

Kate: "what was the first test and did we pass it" I asked.

Humphrey: "nobody passed the first test" I said and saw them all with sad faces. "don't worry you couldn't know that that was when I arrived and Winston was talking with you, but we will train on that tomorrow" I said.

Kate: "what was the second test" I asked.

Humphrey: "only Kate passed the test" I said smiling.

Garth: "what was that for test" I asked.

Humphrey: "I wanted to know if you would be controlled by your anger and everyone did except Kate so Kate congratulation" I said.

Kate: "the best teacher taught me" I said smiling. "and what was the third test" I asked.

Humphrey: "that was the test that was the part where I did get all the scars" I said.

Garth: "we are really sorry that we did that I hope you aren't angry" I said.

Humphrey: "I'm happy that you did that and you all passed the test" I said.

Kate: "and what was that test precisely" I asked.

Humphrey: "that was the test to see if you could counter me and you all did so congratulation" I said smiling.

Hutch: "will you be okay because you look pretty bad and you are bleeding a lot" I said.

Scoot: "that's why I'm here" I said and started to work on his wounds. After twenty minutes I was done. "I'm done" I said.

Garth: "do we have to train otherwise we begin with our alpha duties" I said.

Humphrey: when he said that I slimed and looked at Winston.

Winston: "you don't have to do alpha duties these weeks" I said.

Garth: we were all very happy. "but who has to do it then" I asked.

Winston: "I heard that you were angry that you have to do these two things" I said.

Hutch: "but who told you" I said.

Humphrey: "there is only one person who knew it and that person is taking over your alpha duties" I said smiling.

Kate: "wait who knew it" I asked.

Winston: "he told me when you were training" I said.

Garth: "Humphrey are you sure you can do that" I said.

Kate: "why are you doing that for them and on your own" I asked.

Humphrey: "because they were angry at me so it is the least I can do for them" I said.

Kate: "then I will help you" I said.

Humphrey: "I hoped you would say that and then we can train as well" I said.

Garth: "Humphrey you are the best and thank you very much" I said.

Humphrey: "no problem but don't forget that we train the next days in the afternoon" I said and walked away.

Kate: "why are we training from tomorrow in the afternoon" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will tell you but let's go now" I said.


	16. a fun night

**Here is chapter sixteen of my story. Sorry for not updating but I was writing a chapter of my other story. This chapter contains a lemon scene on the end of the story. **

Humphrey: I was walking to the bothers with Kate when I arrived I saw that this was a perfect place to train Kate's sneaking skills. "I want you to try and sneak to me without me noticing" I said.

Kate: "that won't be hard I had to do this in alpha school every day" I said.

Humphrey: "then show it to me" I said. I saw Kate walk away to a bush. I could hear Kate breathing I could smell her. I waited for the last moment to counter her. I could hear her jump to me. At the last moment I turned around and pinned her to the ground.

Kate: Humphrey pinned me to the ground but h quickly let me up. I was sad because I couldn't pin him to the ground. I knew it was harder to pi Humphrey but I really thought I could do it.

Humphrey: I saw that Kate was sad because she couldn't pin me. "don't be sad, I will train you to become as good as me" I said nuzzling her.

Kate: I was happy when he said that. "I would love to learn it" I said excited.

Humphrey: "first try to calm your breathing and you must get rid of your scent by jumping in the water" I said.

Kate: "thank you very much" I said.

Humphrey: I smiled, "that would work on normal alphas but I'm a lot stronger than them so you can try it on someone else" I said.

Kate: "what do you mean" I asked.

Humphrey: "you remember my fight with Scoot" I asked.

Kate: "of course I remember that, I have never seen someone fight without using their eyes" I said but then I remembered it and looked down.

Humphrey: I saw that she now understood. "me and Scoot are trained to fight without eyes because your enemy can use any tactic to win so don't expect them to play fair" I said.

Kate: "I will never be as good as you" I said sad.

Humphrey: "I will train you until you are as good as me" I said smiling.

Kate: "you always have a way to cheer up other wolfs. But who is this other wolf" I asked.

Sam: "that should be me" I said smiling.

Kate: "why do you train me with this" I asked.

Sam: "I won't train you, you just have to pin me without me letting you notice.

Humphrey: "I will show you one time to do it, you don't have to do it as fast as me" I said and started to run away. I searched for a small pool of water, when I found on I rolled in it to get rid of my scent. Then I run back and tried to breath as slowly as I could but I had to make sure Sam won't hear me but I was trained on it so it wouldn't be very hard. I sneaked behind Sam but I saw him turn around and quickly run in from of him without making any noise. When I reached the other side of Sam I walked slowly without making any noise when I reached him I quickly jumped on him and pinned him.

Sam: "you are getting better each day" I said but when I turned to him I saw that he covered his eyes.

Humphrey: I took my leaves from my eyes and saw Sam's face and I started o laugh at this.

Kate: I walked out of the bushes and I Humphrey laughing but Sam was ashamed of himself. "what happened" I asked.

Sam: "Humphrey pinned me without using his eyes" I said.

Kate: "you mean he covered he eyes" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes I did but don't worry you don't have to you just have to pin him" I said and walked away.

Kate: I did the same as Humphrey and when I was almost at Sam he turned around and saw me because I stepped on a twig. I did the same thing five times until Humphrey told me a secret that he always does. I did as Humphrey explained to me, the first time I failed but the second time I pinned Sam. I was very happy that I could do it.

Humphrey: "I know you could do it" I said smiling.

Sam: "good job I think you know that trick from Humphrey" I asked.

Kate: "how do you know" I asked.

Sam: "because he is the person who thought of that trick and he though everyone it" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but I still have a lot more tricks for sneaking but I don't tell anyone one of these because they are too dangerous" I said.

Sam: "good luck you two I will leave now" I said.

Humphrey: the rest of the day we did some simple exercises after we were done training I decided to hunt for Kate because she was tired. On my way to the hunting territory I found Scoot.

Scoot: "I needed to talk to you" I said.

Humphrey: "where do you want to talk about" I asked.

Scoot: "you have to go on a little mission to prepare yourself for the mission in two weeks" I said.

Humphrey: "what do I have to do" I asked.

Scoot: "you just have to rescue a pack, but there are no more than ten wolfs guarding them because they were captured today so you will go tomorrow after your training with Kate and don't worry I will tell Winston about this" I said.

Humphrey: "then I will say it to Kate, I'm sure she will like it" I said.

Scoot: "that was everything I need to talk about" I said.

Humphrey: "do you have a new layer for Kate, I'm sure she can handle it because she doesn't has any problems with this one" I said.

Scoot: "you can have this one it is only six kilogram" I said and gave the layer to Humphrey.

Humphrey: "I will go and get some food for me and Kate" I said and run to the hunting ground. After five minutes I caught a caribou and went back to my cave. I saw Kate waiting for me.

Kate: "where have you been I was worried about you" I said.

Humphrey: "I need to tell you something" I said.

Kate: "what do you want to tell me" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will tell you when we are eating" I said and started to eat. After telling her I waited for her answer but I would fear the most.

Kate: "I would like to that's a good way to test how far I really am" I said exited.

Humphrey: "I'm really happy to hear that I thought you would say no" I said.

Kate: "I would like to see how far I came since the first day training and I would like to see you fight" I said.

Humphrey: "I only fight to defend you" I said.

Kate: "I know you do and I'm really happy that you do that" I said.

Humphrey: "would you like to spend the rest of the day having some fun" I asked.

Kate: "I would love to I haven't done anything funs the last four days" I said and started to walk outside.

Humphrey: "what would you like to do" I asked.

Kate: "I would love to log sled" I said.

Lemon scene begins, if you don't want to read it you can skip it.

Humphrey: "I hoped you would say that" I said and started to walk to a hill/mountain. After five minutes we arrived the hill/mountain. We took a log and started to do down the hill. We spend the rest of the day having fun until we could see the sun go down. We walked back to the den when we arrived the den I was tackled by Kate and she kissed me but this kiss was different than any other kiss I ever had. When I looked in her eyes I saw her eyes shine. After a minute kissing she went down to my neck. "are you sure you want to do this" I asked.

Kate: "I wouldn't dream of this with someone else" I said smiling.

Humphrey: I could feel my wolf hood grow. Kate started to get down until he arrived his private place.

Kate: "I thought you didn't want to do this" I asked.

Humphrey: "it's hard not to want to do this with such a beautiful wolf" I said.

Kate: "then I will make sure I don't disappoint you" I said seductive.

Humphrey: she started to suck around my wolf hood. After it was full grown she took it in her mouth. She started slowly but because of the pleasure I moaned softly so that Kate knew I was enjoying it. After a while she began to go faster. I began to moan faster I could feel my climax coming. "Kate I'm about to…" I couldn't finish my sentence when I released my seed in her mouth. She ate all of it after that she cleaned my wolf hood.

Kate: "you really taste great I hope we can do it again" I said.

Humphrey: "we aren't finished yet now it's my turn to do you a pleasure" I said and I turned her around. I kissed her ad wrapped my tong around hers. After a while I took it out and slowly went down. when I was almost at her womanhood I could see that she spread her legs so I had a better view of it. I could smell a sweet taste coming from it. I first licked between her hips after she was used to the feeling I put my tong inside her womanhood. I started to lick slowly because I wanted her to enjoy this moment. After a while I started to go faster in and out of her womanhood. After a few moments I could feel a pre-cum coming.

Kate: I could feel my juices coming. "Humphrey it's coming" I said between moans.

Humphrey: when I heard her say that I started to as fast as I could after a minute I could feel her release her juices in my mouth and face. I licked all her juices from my face and licked the remaining juices from her hips. "you taste great" I said smiling and wanted to go to sleep but Kate stopped me.

Kate: "are you ready for the best part" I said seductive. I fell on top of him and kissed him.

Humphrey: "I just want to make sure you are ready to have pups" I said.

Kate: "I'm ready" I said.

Humphrey: I nodded and align my cock with her womanhood. We both moaned from the pleasure and I entered her.

Kate: "please start slowly" I said.

Humphrey: I started slowly to get in and out her, I began to increase my speed but not too fast until I felt my member hit barrier, I thrust her barrier until I fell that her barrier was broken.

Kate: I had tears in my eyes from the pain, Humphrey had taken my virginity but I was happy that he took it.

Humphrey: I stopped when I was that Kate was in crying in pain. "I can stop if you want me to, we don't have to do it" I asked with concerned.

Kate: "no I wanted this but wait a minute" I said smiling weakly.

Humphrey: I nodded and licked her cheek hoping that she would get better.

Kate: after a minute I felt better. "I'm better, you can continue" I said.

Humphrey: I nodded and continued but I didn't go to fast because I didn't wanted to hurt her.

Kate: I felt my pain being replaced with pleasure and started to moan.

Humphrey: I could hear her moans of pleasure, I started to accelerate more.

Kate: "faster… stronger" I said between my moans.

Humphrey: I obeyed her and went faster and I gave strong thrust.

Kate: after a few minutes I felt my climax slowly approaching, I didn't say anything because I wanted him to surprise.

Humphrey: I felt the climax of Kate hit my member, I felt my climax coming close and thrust a few more times and then released my seed in her and fell on top of her.

Kate: I could feel Humphrey's seed enter my womanhood. "that was the best experience in my life, thank you" I said and kissed him.

Humphrey: "no thank you" I said and kissed her back.

Kate: "I love you more than anything" I said lovely.

Humphrey: "I love you to" I said lovely and soon after that we both fell asleep. **Will Kate get pregnant? What will Kate and Humphrey mission be? Keep reading to find out. Sorry for not updating for a week but I'm writing my other story.  
This was the first lemon scene I made let me know if I have to change anything for the next time. **


	17. a few plans

**I'm sorry for not updating a while but I had a lot of homework. Here is chapter seventeen of my story, hope you enjoy it.**

Kate: the next day I woke up but I was still tired. Then I remembered what happened the before an smiled.

Humphrey: I woke up from feeling someone next to me moving. When I opened my eyes I saw it was Kate. "how was your night" I asked nuzzling.

Kate: "very good but I'm still tired" I said.

Humphrey: I smiled when she said that. "are you ready to be parents" I asked.

Kate: "I'm not even sure I'm pregnant" I said.

Humphrey: "if you are I hope we are ready to get parents" I said.

Kate: "of course we are you always great with pups" I said and kissed him.

Humphrey: I was surprised when she kissed me but returned it. When we separated I saw a wolf standing outside.

Kate: I saw that Humphrey was looking outside and I looked as well and saw a wolf standing there.

Eve: "HOW DARE YOU MATE WITH MY DAUGHTER" I yelled angry.

Kate: "it was our choice" I said fearing for Humphrey.

Eve: I growled at Humphrey and ran to him an attacked him. I was surprised that he didn't attack back.

Humphrey: Eve was attacking me but I didn't fight back because I didn't wanted to hurt her. I blocked most of the attacks and the few times she hit me it wasn't a deep cut so I wasn't bleeding hard.

Kate: I was watching Eve attack Humphrey. "stop hurting him" I said angry.

Eve: "he hurt you so I will hurt him" I said angry and started to attack him again

Kate: "we wanted to do it" I said.

Humphrey: Eve was still attacking me but suddenly she stopped and she wasn't on top of me.

Winston: I heard Eve walk in Humphreys den angry an decided to go there to find out what was going on. When I reached the den I was eve attacking Humphrey. I jumped on Eve and pinned her down.

Kate: I let out a sigh to see that my dad stopped my mom. I looked at Humphrey and saw that he wasn't hurt. He had only a few small cuts.

Humphrey: I stood up and saw that Winston held Eve down. I saw Kate running to me and hug me.

Kate: "I thought you wouldn't make it out alive" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry she won't hurt me" I said and hugged her.

Winston: "I don't understand one thing" I said but still held Eve down.

Humphrey: "what do you want to know" I asked.

Winston: "why didn't you attack Eve back, you would win easy" I said.

Humphrey: "why should I want to hurt her, she hasn't done anything bad" I sai.

Eve: "but I attacked you" I said.

Winston: I let Eve stand up again because she was calmed down.

Humphrey: "you were only protecting Kate" I said.

Kate: "you would be a great father" I said while nuzzling Humphrey. I heard Eve growl and looked at her.

Winston: "you should wash up before someone notices you" I said.

Humphrey: we nodded and went to a lake to wash up. when we reached it we saw no one around.

Kate: "aren't you scared of my mom" I asked.

Humphrey: "I was but not anymore" I said.

Kate: "why not" I asked.

Humphrey: "because she does it to protect you" I said.

Kate: after ten minutes you couldn't smell it so we left and went back to our den. We reached our den and saw a caribou laying on the ground. "who brought this to our den" I asked.

Humphrey: "I don't know" I said.

Garth: "we did" I said and walked in the den with Can-do and Hutch.

Humphrey: "why would you do this for us" I asked.

Garth: "we did it because we are thankful that we wouldn't train in the morning" I said.

Hutch: "but we want to train in the morning and afternoon so when you are gone we can defend the pack" I said.

Humphrey: I looked at Kate. "do you want to train so much" I asked.

Kate: "of course I want just so I'm strong enough to protect myself" I said.

Humphrey: "than we eat something and then start training. Do you want to join us" I asked.

Can-do: "we will but don't you care" I asked.

Kate: "you brought this caribou so actually it is your caribou" I said and began to eat.

Garth: I smiled and grabbed a piece of the caribou.

Humphrey: when we were finished eating we went to the training grounds. We trained the whole day. When it was time for dinner I decided to stop.

Kate: we all stopped when Humphrey said we had to stop. "do you want to eat with us" I asked them.

Hutch: "if you don't have a problem with it." I said.

Kate: "of course not" I said.

Can-do: "do you have enough space for us all" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes we do, you have seen it yourself" I said.

Garth: "I would like to but I have to eat with Lilly" I said.

Kate: "you can invite her to" I said.

Garth: "I will get her. do I have to get some food as well" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will get it and do you want to invite Kate parents as well" I asked.

Kate: "then we have to get at least two caribous" I said.

Humphrey: "or something else" I whispered in her ears.

Kate: "what should that be" I asked.

Humphrey: "do you know what everyone likes more, a horse or a cow" whispered.

Kate: "where are you going to find those animals. They aren't in our pack" I whispered.

Humphrey: "I know where to find some" I whispered.

Kate: I nodded. "my dad, mom and Garth likes a cow more, and the others a horse" I whispered.

Humphrey: "then I have to get both of them" I whispered.

Garth: "where are you two talking about" I asked.

Kate: "you will see but get my parents, your dad and Lilly" I said.

Garth: "why would you invite them all" I asked.

Kate: "just do what I say" I said irritated.

Garth: I nodded and left the den to search for everyone Kate said.

Hutch: "do you need help" I asked.

Humphrey: "you would only get hurt" I said.

Hutch: "we know how to hunt a caribou" I said annoyed.

Humphrey: "Kate can you come with me" I said.

Kate: "why should you need my help" I asked.

Humphrey: "to carry them back to the den" I said.

Kate: I nodded and followed him outside but I looked back to Can-do and Hutch. "tell everyone to wait for us" I said.

Can-do: "we know that you return before Garth and the others are here" I said.

Kate: "it will take a little longer just tell them" I said and run to Humphrey.

Humphrey: "what took you so long" I asked.

Kate: "I had to tell them to wait for our return but where are you those animals" I asked.

Humphrey: "just follow me and remember to wait on a safe place for me" I said.

Kate: "how are we going to drag them the whole way here" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will lead them here but before they enter the pack I will kill them" I said.

Kate: I nodded and followed him.

Humphrey: "you wait here for me" I said.

Kate: I nodded and looked for a place to be safe an found one. I saw Humphrey run away.

Humphrey: I was running to the place where I found few cows eating. When I reached it I saw more than fifth cows there but saw one grassing on his own. I snuck to him. When I was only few feet away I jumped to his throat, I bit it but let lose fast because I didn't want to kill it. The cow was running to the pack, it was hard to follow it because it was a little slower than me but he was twenty feet away. I started to run faster because this was the place where Kate was waiting. When I was only five feet away I jumped on top of him and clawed him in his throat making it bleed hard.

Kate: I saw Humphrey trying to kill the cow but he was having a little trouble.

Humphrey: I jumped of the cow and rammed in his side but didn't fall. I had a little headache. When I looked to the cow I saw it was running to me. I dodged it and jumped to his throat and bit there hard. After one minute it fell dead to the ground.

Kate: I saw that Humphrey had killed the beast and I run to him and hugged him.

Humphrey: I hugged Kate back. "what's wrong" I asked.

Kate: "nothing I'm just happy to see that you made it out alive" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry but now I have to hunt again. Can you stay here for a minute" I asked.

Kate: "I will but be careful" I said.

Humphrey: I nodded and run away. After a few minutes I found a horse and I tried to make it run to Kate but it was faster than the cow. I followed it and when I almost reached the place where Kate was waiting I jumped on the horses neck and bit it but he threw me of. Instead of running this one was fighting me. I saw it running to me, I dodged it but he quickly turned around and hit me in my side with left me breathless for a few seconds. I then attacked the horse but because it was strong it threw me away. It run again to me but this time I waited for the last second and jumped to its neck and held it, he tried to shake me of but I wouldn't let go. After thirty seconds it fell death to the ground.

Kate: I saw the whole fight and I was happy to see that he won. I saw that he picked the horse and dragged it to me. "now I see how dangerous it really is" I said.

Humphrey: "but you saw me the other time as well" I said.

Kate: "I couldn't see you well then because it was night" I said.

Humphrey: "let's bring them to our den I think everyone is wondering where we are" I said.

Kate: "how are we going to drag them all back" I asked.

Humphrey: "I have no idea we could use some help but I don't want them to help us" I said.

Kate: "we can drag them one by one" I said. "we can help you" I heard a wolf say. When I looked around I saw it where Humphrey's friend from the other pack.

Scoot: "we will help you but can we join dinner than" I asked.

Humphrey: "I don't have a problem with it but what about you" I said looking to Kate.

Kate: "they are willing to help us so they can come with us" I said.

Scoot: "it's a long time ago when I ate something you caught" I said.

Humphrey: "can you hunt it then" I asked.

Scoot: "no nobody only one in our pack could hunt it" I said.

Humphrey: "who could" I asked.

Scoot: "I don't remember his name but he died protecting the pack" I said sad.

Humphrey: "don't worry now you can eat it again and if you ever want one just ask me" I said.

Scoot: "we will but let's go to your den now" I said and picked the cow with Humphrey and Kate and the other three took the horse.

Meanwhile Humphrey's den

Garth: we arrived Humphrey's den but we only saw Hutch and Can-do. "where are Kate and Humphrey" I asked.

Hutch: "they were going to get something to eat" I said.

Winston: "why weren't you the one going with him" I asked.

Hutch: "he told me it was dangerous" I said.

Eve: I growled and saw that everyone was looking at me. "he is going to do something funnies to her" I said angry.

Winston: "let's just wait, when he comes here we can ask him" I said.

Eve: "why does he take Kate with him instead of Hutch" I asked.

Garth: "I don't know but he was whispering something in her ear" I said.

Eve: "I'm going to kill him" I said angry.

Humphrey: we heard the whole conversation. "you don't have to do that" I said and walked inside with the cow.

Winston: "you didn't had to do that for us" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but I like it more than caribou and I know you do as well" I said smiling.

Lilly: "I'm sorry but I like a horse more" I said sad.

Winston: "don't say that" I said angry.

Humphrey: I laughed at this. "I know you like it more so I have hunted one as well" I said and then Sam, Samuel and Catalina walked in.

Eve: "I don't understand one thing" I said.

Humphrey: "what do you want to know" I asked.

Eve: "you said it was dangerous to hunt them so why I you take Kate with you and she could've get hurt" I said.

Humphrey: "she didn't help me but I asked her if she could help me drag them back to the den but then these wolfs came" I said pointing to Scoot and the others.

Winston: "but why didn't you take Hutch with you" I asked.

Humphrey: "if I took him with me he would try to help me but he could've get hurt" I said.

Eve: "how did you know Kate wouldn't try to help you" I asked.

Kate: "because I have seen him already hunt them and he was almost trampled so I knew if I would help him I could've get hurt or get killed" I said.

Winston: we all nodded. "could you show us how to hunt them so we know how dangerous it is. If I think it is too dangerous for us I say them that we won't hunt them" I said.

Humphrey: I thought for a moment and decided it was a good idea. "I will but I want something to do before Kate an I leave" I said.

Winston: I had a smile because I hoped it wasn't that dangerous. "what do you want from me" I asked.

Humphrey: "I first have to ask Scoot if he agrees with it" I said.

Scoot: "why do you want my permission" I asked.

Humphrey: "just follow me and I will tell you" I said and walked out of the den.

Scoot: I followed him outside. "what do you want to tell me" I asked.

Humphrey: "I want to ask you before we leave for our mission to have a competition to see if they have gotten any better" I said.

Scoot: "you know we can't reveal anything" I said.

Humphrey: "I just wanted to ask you that" I said sad.

Scoot: "but we aren't revealing anything about our training so you can do" I said.

Humphrey: I had a big smile. "thank you" I said.

Scoot: "I know that isn't everything" I said.

Humphrey: "how can you know that" I asked.

Scoot: "because you knew I would accept it" I said.

Humphrey: "you are right. I want you, Catalina, Sam and Samuel to fight them" I said.

Scoot: "you know we can win easy" I said.

Humphrey: "I know so I will join there team so we have two more wolfs" I said.

Scoot: "what will be the rules" I asked.

Humphrey: "your team can knock Kate, Garth, Can-do and Hutch only out" I said.

Scoot: "and what about you" I asked.

Humphrey: "we can do everything. We just act like we are enemies" I said.

Scoot: "are you sure we can get hurt pretty bad" I said.

Humphrey: "I think that won't happen, I think that only we are the one that can hurt each other" I said.

Scoot: "I hope you are right but when will we do it" I asked.

Humphrey: "the day before Kate and I leave" I said.

Scoot: "'why would you do that" I asked.

Humphrey: "then we know if Kate is ready to go and if the others can defend this pack" I said.

Scoot: "I will say it to the other when we are alone" I said.

Humphrey: "I will tell them now but I will say a few things that aren't true" I said.

Scoot: I nodded. "let's get back to the den" I said and walked back to the den.

Kate: "what took you so long" I asked.

Humphrey: "we have something to say" I said.

Garth: "what do you want from us" I asked.

Scoot: I laughed, "we made a plan to see how strong you are when you finish your training but Humphrey will explain everything to you" I said.

Humphrey: "the day before we go you will fight again with me" I said.

Kate: "why should we do that" I asked.

Humphrey: "then you will know if you are ready to defend the pack" I said.

Garth: "why did you have to talk with Scoot about that" I asked.

Humphrey: "because we can't reveal anything about our training" I said.

Winston: "but we all know about your training" I said.

Humphrey: "you know but all the other wolfs from the pack don't" I said.

Eve: "you want them all to come and watch you fight" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes and one more thing. You win when you knock the other wolf out but you can't claw or bite" I said.

Kate: "but you can take us all on with ease" I said.

Humphrey: "you have to trust each other and if you make a good plan you can win" I said.

Eve: "I agree. I believe you can win" I said.

Garth: "but we don't want to hurt you" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry about that" I said.

Catalina: "but why did you want us to hear it" I asked.

Humphrey: "I want you to make sure no other wolfs will interrupt us" I lied.

Scoot: "we should get to eat" I said.

Winston: "I agree with you, I haven't eaten this a while" I said smiling.

Humphrey: I laughed at him staring at the food.

Kate: "why are you laughing" I asked.

Humphrey: "because if I wasn't here you didn't even know that you could eat this" I said laughing.

Winston: "we really have to eat I'm starving" I said.

Humphrey: "you can eat what you want, we have enough" I said and grabbed a piece.

Kate: when Humphrey began to eat we all picked the dear we liked the most. After thirty minutes we were done.

Winston: "remember you will show us how to hunt them" I said.

Humphrey: "I know" I said.

Winston: "where are you going to hunt them" I asked.

Humphrey: "I know a place were is a lot of space and a hill" I said.

Eve: "why do you need a hill" I asked.

Humphrey: "to make sure you are safe" I said.

Winston: "I will tell the pack tomorrow about this" I said and left with Lilly, Garth and Eve.

Scoot: "I have to talk to you because of your mission" I said.

Humphrey: "Kate you stay here we are back in five minutes" I said. And she nodded and we left the den.

Catalina: "what do you want to say" I asked.

Scoot: "remember what Humphrey said about the fight" I asked. They all nodded. "that's why we are here" I said.

Sam: "why would you lie to them" I asked.

Humphrey: "you four will be fighting me and the others but there is one thing you need to know" I said.

Samuel: "what should that be" I asked.

Scoot: "we first need two or three healers because someone could get hurt bad" I said.

Catalina: "but you said you could only knock them out" I said.

Humphrey: "you are right. We can bite and claw each other but don't do it to Kate, Garth, Can-do and Hutch" I said.

Samuel: "so if I'm right we have to attack you like we would attack an enemy" I said.

Humphrey: "you are right but don't tell anyone and I think we need a healer from your pack as well" I said looking to Scoot.

Scoot: "we already have one here because we knew we would have to fight in this pack" I said.

Humphrey: "that's all you have to know but remember don't tell anyone" I said. "I'm going back to Kate to get some sleep" I said.

Scoot: "I have to ask you one more thing" I said.

Humphrey: "what do you want to know" I asked.

Scoot: "can you teach me how to hunt those animals because I would like to eat them every day" I said.

Humphrey: "I will but it is pretty dangerous" I said.

Sam: "it's pretty fun to know that the leader has to learn something from an omega" I said joking and everyone laughed.

Humphrey: "I will get you over six days. I want to say one more thing about that. I don't want anyone to break some bones but it doesn't matter if you bleed a lot" I said and walked away.

Scoot: _I will make him the next leader of my pack_ I thought. "we should get back as well" I said and walked to my den with the other following me.

Humphrey's den

Kate: I was waiting for Humphrey because I wanted to get some sleep. I waiting for about five minutes and saw Humphrey entering the den.

Humphrey: "I'm sorry for being so late" I said and nuzzled her.

Kate: "what took you so long" I asked.

Humphrey: "he wanted to warn us" I said.

Kate: "that's all he said" I asked. Humphrey nodded but I knew that wasn't everything but I dropped it. "I'm going to sleep" I said.

Humphrey: "good night beautiful" I said.

Kate: "good night handsome" I said.

Next morning

Humphrey: I woke up and saw that Kate was still sleeping. I wanted to go to hunt but I wasn't in the mood so I took the last few pieces what we had left from yesterday.

Kate: when I woke up I saw that Humphrey was dragging the remaining pieces that we had left from yesterday. "I see you aren't in the mood for hunting" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "I have to hunt over a few hours in front of a whole pack" I said and started to eat.

Kate: "don't worry you will it without problems" I said nuzzling him.

Humphrey: "it's just that I'm scared that someone gets hurt" I said sad.

Kate: "we all will be safe" I said.

Humphrey: "I don't think so, you will see what I mean" I said.

Kate: "I will tell my dad that no one has to help you" I said.

Humphrey: "I hoped you would" I said.

Kate: "but where will you bring us to" I asked and began to eat as well.

Humphrey: "did you forget where I showed you how to hunt them the first time" I said.

Kate: "that is almost an hour walking" I said.

Humphrey: "it's only ten minutes walking. I know a shortcut" I said.

Kate: "I will tell my dad after we are finished" I said.

Humphrey: when we were finished we went to Kate's parents. We saw them watching the scenery.

Winston: "what are you two doing here" I asked.

Kate: "when will you tell the pack what we are going to do today" I asked.

Winston: "when do you want to" I asked.

Kate: "you can do it now" I said.

Winston: "is that alright with you Humphrey" I asked.

Humphrey: "yes it is" I said.

Kate: "I want to ask you to tell everyone not to help Humphrey" I said.

Eve: "why would you ask that" I asked.

Kate: "you will see it" I said.

Winston: "alright I will say it" I said and then howled for the pack. I saw Tony arrive as first.

Tony: "what do you want to tell us" I asked.

Winston: "we will tell you nothing important" I said.

Tony: "then what will you tell us" I asked.

Winston: "Humphrey is going to show us something" I said.

Tony: "what should that be" I asked.

Winston: "you will see" I said. All the wolfs have arrived and I cleared my throat. "you all wonder why you are here but it is nothing important" I said. I looked at Humphrey.

Humphrey: "just tell them, I don't have the whole day" I said.

Winston: "Humphrey will show us how to hunt those animals that he hunted for us but he doesn't want us to help him" I said.

"why doesn't he want to, we all can hunt" a alpha said.

Winston: "because it is very dangerous and you will see it. Even when he is in trouble he doesn't want us to help him and we have to watch from a hill to make sure we are save" I said.

Humphrey: "thank you now when are we going" I asked.

Winston: "I think we can leave now but where are we going" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will see" I said and I walked to the place where I'm going with Kate next to me.

Kate: I was following Humphrey through the forest. After ten minutes walking we reached the place where we lived for one night.

Winston: "how is it possible we walked for hours to get here" I said.

Humphrey: "I know all the shortcuts in this area" I said.

Winston: "where do you want us to go now" I asked.

Humphrey: "follow me it is a few minutes walking" I said and walked to a valley where some cows where grazing. "you will go to there" I said when I pointed to a hill.

Eve: "it was bigger then I thought" I said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I left with a cliff-hanger because this chapter was getting very long and I was getting tired of writing. The next chapter will come out tomorrow(I hope). **


	18. the hunt

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

Humphrey: I was watching to all the wolfs to see if they were safe. When they all reached the hill I looking for a cow that was alone. I didn't found any cow alone so had to lure one away. I found one and lured it away by throwing a stone him. He walked away so I decided to stalk it. When it was far enough away I jumped to his throat. When I grabbed it he threw me of and run to me. I dodged his attack but was ready to attack me again. This time he hit me and left me breathless.

Meanwhile Kate

Winston: "are you sure he doesn't need any help" I asked.

Kate: "I'm sure he won't and even if we tried to help him we would die" I said.

Winston: "I'm sure you are right but if he needs help we will help him" I said.

Kate: "you won't because you would make it only worse" I said.

Back to Humphrey

I stood up again, this time I ran to the cow and gave he a large cut in his side. He tried to attack me but I dodged his attacks and waited for the right moment to make a move. When I saw his throat I jumped to it, I had it for five seconds but threw me of and I hit a three. I saw the cow run to me again. I tried to stand up but it was hard because I hit the three hard but I managed to do it. I dodged him again and clawed him in his throat. I did this a few times until it fell death to the ground.

Back to Kate

Winston: "I won't let the pack hunt those beasts" I said.

Kate: "that's what Humphrey tried to say to you. It is to dangerous for us even he can get hurt" I said.

Eve: "let's go to him to see if he is alright" I said.

Kate: we all walked to Humphrey but saw that he was looking somewhere. "where are you looking at" I asked.

Winston: "what do you mean" I asked Kate.

Kate: "Humphrey isn't even looking at us" I said.

Humphrey: I saw all the cows running to me but when I heard Kate I was mad that she had come. I looked to them and saw the whole pack standing behind me. "get away from here" I yelled.

Kate: "why should we" I asked.

Humphrey: "just run or you will all die. I will give you some time to escape" I said and run to all the cows.

Winston: we looked to where Humphrey was running and saw all the cows running to here. "get back to the pack" I yelled and started to run.

Kate: I listened and started to follow him and soon the whole pack was running but we didn't knew why. I looked back to see Humphrey running away from a lot of cows but I saw that he was still hurt. "why is he doing that" I asked.

Winston: "he bought us some time to get away. We have to trust that he will make it" I said.

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey: I was leading all the cows away from the pack. When I was running I was still hurt from thrown to the three. I ran for five minutes with the cows following me but I decided it was time to return. I climbed in a three and saw all the cows running away from me. when they were all away I walked back to the pack.

After two hours reached the pack and saw that everyone was happy to see that I was alive. I walked to Kate's parents den. When I reached it I saw everyone inside with there back toward me.

Kate: "I hope Humphrey will survive he is already gone for two hours" I said sad.

Eve: "I'm sure he will" I said.

Winston: "this is enough prove to see that Humphrey was alright. We won't hunt these beasts" I said.

Humphrey: "that's what I tried to say from the beginning" I said smiling.

Kate: "I'm so glad to see you" I said crying in his fur.

Humphrey: "don't worry I will never leave you" I said.

Winston: "I'm sorry for not believing you" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry it was fun to run away for them" I said.

Kate: "you could've died and you called it fun" I yelled angry.

Humphrey: "this was my third time. I knew I was going to survive it" I said.

Winston: "why didn't you told us sooner" I asked.

Humphrey: "because you wouldn't believe me" I said.

Eve: "sorry to interrupt you but you need to go to the healers den to see if you have broken anything" I said.

Humphrey: "I have broken nothing. I just didn't land very well" I said smiling.

Winston: "I will say to the pack that we won't hunt them and that we stick with the caribou" I said sad.

Humphrey: "you don't have to. I hunted a few of them and brought them here so that the pack can eat it, they deserve it" I said.

Kate: "we thought you were death and you killed a few of those animals" I yelled.

Winston: "Kate it was actually our fault. We should've listened to him so the only one we can be mad at is our self" I said.

Eve: "how could you carry them to here" I asked.

Humphrey: "I have some friends" I said smiling.

Scoot: "did you really think we wouldn't watch him show it to us" I said.

Eve: "how many have you brought here" I asked.

Scoot: "enough to feed the pack for two days" I said.

Winston: "wow" was all I could say.

Eve: "how could you do it in two hours when all the other wolfs wound need at least five hours" I said.

Humphrey: "I don't answer that question" I said and walked away.

Kate: "aren't you coming to eat with us" I asked.

Humphrey: "no I'm not hungry" I said sad.

Winston: "what's with him" I asked. I saw that Scoot was angry at us.

Scoot: "Humphrey was right you wouldn't listen to him" I said angry and walked toward Humphrey.

Eve: "what have we done wrong" I asked.

Kate: I thought for a moment and then realised it. "he is mad because we could've get hurt" I said.

Winston: "he knew all those cows would come that's why he said we had to stay on the hill" I said.

Eve: "I don't think that is the only reason" I said.

Kate: "what do you mean" I asked.

Eve: "he is hiding something from us and you are going to find out" I said.

Kate: I nodded and run to Humphrey's den but saw that he wasn't there. I saw another wolf there I recognised as Sam. "what are you doing here" I asked.

Sam: "I have to tell you that Humphrey isn't here tonight and tomorrow but you have to continue to train" I said.

Kate: "where is he and who is going to train us then" I asked.

Sam: "I don't know where he is going but I'm the one that will train you" I said.

Kate: "see you tomorrow, I will go back to my parents" I said and run back.

Sam: I hoped she would do that. "you can come out" I said.

Humphrey: "thank you for doing this for me" I said.

Sam: "why are you hiding from Kate" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will return to the place where I run away from the cows" I said.

Sam: "why should you do that" I asked.

Humphrey: "because there is an pack and they will attack tomorrow. I will go there with Scoot and kill them" I said.

Sam: "when will you return" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will return in the morning but if I'm not here than you and Samuel have to search for us" I said.

Sam: "I will but when will you leave" I asked.

Scoot: "we are leaving now" I said and gave Humphrey his layers for protection.

Humphrey: "make sure no one is following us" I said and he nodded.

Sam: "I will go to Kate to see how she is doing" I said and walked to Kate's parents den. When I reached there den I saw that everyone was looking to me.

Eve: "you have a lot of explaining to do" I said angry.

Sam: "what do you mean" I asked.

Winston: "we saw you talk with Humphrey and Scoot" I said.

Sam: "that's not your business" I said.

Kate: "it is why are they wearing there layers of protection" I asked.

Sam: I sighted. "when Humphrey was running away from all those cows he saw an pack and they said they would attack this pack tomorrow" I said.

Winston: "why didn't he tell us" I asked.

Sam: "because you would try to help him" I said.

Eve: "we would help him because this is our pack" I said.

Sam: "don't worry they will return in the morning" I said.

Kate: "I hope they will" I said.

Sam: I nodded and left the den.

Winston: "he always protects us but we never do something in return" I said sad.

Kate: "he does it because he thinks it is best for the pack" I said.

Eve: "let's go to sleep, I'm sure he will be back tomorrow" I said.

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey: "we are almost there" I said.

Scoot: "how do you know" I asked.

Humphrey: "look at that three then you see claw marks" I said.

Scoot: "we have to be careful" I said.

Humphrey: "we kill them in their sleep. If they wake up we fight to the death" I said and he nodded.

Scoot: "I go to the left and you go to the right" I said.

Humphrey: I was killing wolfs of the right side and Scoot from the left. After one hour we killed half the wolfs.

Scoot: I was about to kill another but then a wolf woke up. and he howled to warn the pack.

Humphrey: "we have to kill them" I said and Scoot nodded.

Scoot: "let's have some fun" I said.

Humphrey: "the one with the most wounds will lose and has to do all the things for the other wolfs for one week" I said.

Scoot: "I agree" I said.

Meanwhile Kate

Kate: I was almost sleeping but I heard a howl.

Winston: "did you hear that" I asked.

Eve: "we did by the looks on your face Kate" I said.

Winston: "I guess Scoot and Humphrey failed to kill them in their sleep" I said sad.

Eve: "we have to warn the pack" I said.

Sam: "you don't have to do that. They will kill them all with ease" I said.

Kate: "how are you sure about that" I asked.

Sam: "have you ever seen them fight at their best" I asked.

Kate: "we did when they were fighting each other" I said.

Eve: "have they fought each other" I asked.

Kate: "yes you were there as well" I said laughing.

Sam: "that wasn't their best. They were only playing" I said.

Winston: "are you sure they can survive" I asked.

Sam: "I'm sure and they probably are having a competition" I said smiling.

Kate: "what do you mean" I asked.

Sam: "they always make deals with each other to fight at their best" I said.

Winston: "we have to warn the pack if some wolfs come here and try to kill us" I said.

Sam: "you don't have to do that. Scoot said that we should watch for any wolfs because it was their plan to wake them up" I said and left.

Winston: "what do we have to tell the wolfs" I asked.

Sam: "just say that a wolf is hurt and he howled for help" I said.

Back to Humphrey

Humphrey: we were both fighting but we were winning with no problems. We both haven't even got hit by any wolf.

Scoot: "I'm not even fighting at my best" I said.

Humphrey: "neither am I" I said.

Scoot: "let's finish this quick" I said.

Humphrey: "you are right I want to return home before it is morning" I said and run to the wolfs who were running away.

Scoot: I run next to Humphrey and we killed each wolf we passed. After two more hours they were all death and we both didn't have any wounds.

Humphrey: "I guess nobody won this time" I said.

Scoot: "you are right but we should return" I said.

Humphrey: "let's run home" I said.

Scoot: "we will but just for fun" I said and started to run as fast as I could.

Humphrey: we run for almost two hours and I saw the pack in sight. I was a little faster than Scoot but that was because he was getting old.

Scoot: I was panting but wouldn't give up. we were almost there but saw that Humphrey was gaining more distances between us. When we reached the pack Humphrey finished first.

Humphrey: "I guess you are getting old" I said laughing.

Scoot: "I may be old but I'm still stronger than you" I said angry.

Humphrey: "you want to fight me again and get beaten again" I said laughing harder.

Scoot: "I will show you who is the weakest of us" I said and jumped on him and pinned him.

Humphrey: "you really think you can win so easy" I said and used all my strength to throw him of me.

Scoot: I attacked him again. We fought for five minutes and saw some wolfs looking at us.

Meanwhile Kate

We woke up hearing two wolfs fighting we walked outside and saw Humphrey and Scoot fighting.

Winston: "we have to help them but who should we help" I said.

Sam: "I wouldn't go there if I were you" I said.

Kate: "they are my friends and I won't let them kill each other" I said.

Sam: "they won't kill each other" I said.

Winston: "how do you know" I asked.

Sam: "just believe me and watch the fight" I said.

Kate: we all nodded and watched them fight. After five minutes we saw something terrible. We saw that they had each other throats.

Eve: "we have to stop them" I said.

Sam: "you won't have to" I said.

Kate: "I'm going to them and stop them" I said but before I was up I saw them laugh at each other.

Scoot: "you are a crazy wolf" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "you are a old wolf with no skills" I said laughing.

Scoot: "this wolf with no skills thought you how to fight" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "I thought them myself you only said how to do it" I said.

Scoot: "you are really making me angry with your stupid jokes" I said.

Humphrey: "that's were omegas are for" I said.

Winston: "can you two stop fighting there are wolfs who want to sleep" I said annoyed.

Scoot: we walked to him and began to growl. He walked back in fear. We both couldn't hold our laugh. "you should've seen your face" I said.

Humphrey: "that was really funny but I think we made the pack angry" I said looking at all the wolfs.

Scoot: "we will leave you now" I said and walked away with Humphrey.

Humphrey: "we will finish our fight and this time we both give all we have" I said.

Scoot: "we will but remember not to break anything" I said.

Humphrey: "I know, can I come with you now because I don't want to sleep in the pack when they all are angry" I said.

Scoot: "sure but don't do anything funnies" I said.

Humphrey: when we reached the den we laid on the ground and fell asleep.

The next morning

Humphrey: I woke up and saw that Scoot was sitting at the entrance of the den. "we have a lot of explaining to do" I said.

Scoot: "even if they are angry they aren't strong enough to hurt us" I said.

Humphrey: "I know but I don't want to hurt them" I said.

Scoot: "let's go back and tell everything we had done last night" I said and started to walk to the pack.

Humphrey: I followed him. When we reached the pack all the wolfs were looking at us angry. "I think they won't forgive us easy" I said.

Scoot: "I know but they won't throw us out of the pack and even if they did I'm still leader of the white fang pack" I said proud.

Humphrey: "why aren't you going back to you territory" I asked.

Scoot: "because all the wolfs are on missions and they won't return for a long time" I said sad.

Humphrey: "don't worry they will be alright" I said.

Scoot: "I know but I will ask you something" I said.

Humphrey: "what do you want to ask" I asked.

Scoot: "I wonder if you will be my second in command" I asked.

Humphrey: "I would love to but that would mean if you die I will be the leader of the pack" I said.

Scoot: "I want you to become the new leader of the pack when I retire" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "I would love to do that" I said smiling.

Scoot: "I guess we are at the den" I said.

Humphrey: "this is going to be a long day" I said and we walked inside and saw everyone look at us.

Kate: "what did you do last night" I asked angry.

Scoot: "we were having a game" I said.

Winston: "you were going to kill each other" I said.

Scoot: "he was making fun at me" I said.

Humphrey: "because I won the race" I said.

Scoot: "that isn't a reason to call me old" I said.

Humphrey: "but you are old" I said and everyone laughed.

Scoot: I growled and jumped on him but he dodged my attack.

Humphrey: "you know we are doing this because it is fun not to hurt each other" I said to Winston.

Winston: "but you looked really angry yesterday" I said.

Scoot: "you should've known how many times we fought each other but we never hurt each other" I said.

Eve: "if you are so angry at each other and you want to kill each other why don't you do it than" I asked.

Scoot: I looked at Humphrey and he nodded. "the first reason is we are best friends and the second reason because we don't hurt each other is because he is my second in command" I said. And everyone was shocked.

Winston: "but that should mean if you retire he will become leader of the pack" I said shocked.

Humphrey: "I know and I would love to lead such a pack" I said.

Scoot: "and that should mean that you are the leader as well" I said to Kate.

Kate: "I never thought of that before" I said.

Humphrey: we talked to each other and at last we told what happened last night. We then walked out of the den and Winston explained all the wolfs why we were fighting after that they all left.

The next four days we spend training and they we getting stronger, faster and smarter.

Humphrey: this would be the day we would fight each other. We walked to Winston's den and saw Eve sitting next to him. We walked to them and greeted them.

Winston: "I will call the pack but were are you going to fight" I asked.

Humphrey: "in the valley, because there is a lot of space" I said.

Eve: "but you are only with five" I said.

Humphrey: "I will tell everything when we are there but just tell the pack what we told you yesterday" I said.

Winston: I howled for the pack and the first three who arrived were Tony, Garth and Lilly.

Tony: "why did you call the pack" I asked.

Winston: "you already know it" I said and waited for everyone else to arrive. After five minutes they all were here. "I called you here to tell you that we are going to show you what for training Humphrey had. He will fight with Garth, Hutch, Can-do and Kate" I said.

Lilly: "you will never win he had training for months and you didn't have any training" I said.

Humphrey: "I trained them the last week" I said.

Lilly: "why didn't you tell me" I said to Garth.

Garth: "nobody can know how we train or they will copy us" I said sad.

Lilly: "I understand but next time please tell me" I said and he nodded.

Winston: "we will go to the valley and there they will fight each other and they explain the rules there" I said and walked to the valley. When we reached it they walked down and we watched from the side.

Humphrey: "I have a few wolfs who will fight us but they are not alphas but they are the ones who trained me and my leader" I said and then Sam, Samuel, Catalina and Scoot came to us.

Kate: "you never told me we would fight them" I said annoyed.

Garth: "now we will lose for sure" I said.

Humphrey: "I will say the teams first and then I will explain the rules" I said. "it is Garth, Hutch Can-do, Kate and me versus Scoot, Sam, Samuel and Catalina" I said.

Kate: "we will still lose" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry I have a plan" I whispered to them. We will begin the fight any second, you have a few minutes to make a tactic" I said.

"why don't you explain the rules first, you said you would" a wolf said.

Humphrey: "I just want to say that we need three healers here so if anything bad happens they are here to heal them fast" I said and then I saw three wolfs walking down.

Humphrey: "we know the rules and you will find them out as well" I said and then walked to my group. "you will do what I say" I said and they nodded. "Hutch and Can-do you take Catalina but be careful of her speed because she is faster then you" I said and they nodded. "Garth and Kate you will try to hold of Scoot and Sam while I fight with Samuel. When I'm done with him I will take care of Sam" I said and they nodded.

Garth: "what do we do after that" I asked.

Humphrey: "to be fair I'm sure a few will be out" I said.

Hutch: "what do we do then" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will tell you when it is time" I said and turned around and saw the others waiting for us.

Scoot: "I think that you made a plan" I asked.

Humphrey: "of course I do what do you think that your second in command will begin a war without a plan" I said smiling.

Garth: "are you his second in command that would mean you will leader when he retires" I said shocked.

Humphrey: "I have heard that three times and yes I will" I said.

Scoot: "this will be fun" I said.

Humphrey: I smiled. "I don't want to hurt you but I have to" I said.

Scoot: "do you really think you can hurt us" I asked.

Humphrey: "this will be the worst hour of our life" I said.

Scoot: "I will fight you when we are alone and I hope you will fight at your best" I said.

Humphrey: "I will when do you want to start" I asked.

Scoot: "3… 2… 1… go" I said and we did what I told them.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made one more chapter than I thought. I hope you are happy that I did it.**


	19. a friendly competition

**Here is another chapter of my story.**

Humphrey: we did what I told them to do but they were a lot weaker than the others so they wouldn't last long. "remember what I said to you" I said to everyone including the one that I'm fighting.

Samuel: I saw that Humphrey was running to me. "I need a little help" I said as I tried to defend myself. I saw Catalina coming to me to help me.

Humphrey: "now will the real fight begin" I said and began to circle them. I saw that Catalina jumped to me but I dodged her and grabbed her by her leg and threw her to a three.

Kate: I saw that Humphrey had hit Catalina but she was bleeding. I guess it was a mistake and focused back to Scoot but he was to good for us. We tried to dodge his attacks but we couldn't.

Scoot: I was fighting Kate and Garth and I saw that they were better than most wolfs who trained one month. "I have to say that Humphrey is a good teacher" I said.

Kate: "but we are a lot weaker than you" I said.

Scoot: "you are. The only wolf who was better than you in the time you got trained is Humphrey" I said.

Garth: "he taught us very well" I said.

Scoot: "I know he does but he didn't train you long enough" I said and kicked Garth out.

Humphrey: I was fighting Sam because Catalina was still lying next to the tree. "do you really think you have a chance of winning" I asked.

Sam: "no I don't but I can weak you" I said and jumped to him and tied to claw him but he blocked me.

Humphrey: I blocked his attack and scratched his side making him bleed. "how do you like that" I said.

Meanwhile the side of the valley

Winston: "what are they doing they aren't knocking them out they are hurting each other" I said angry.

Eve: "if they hurt Kate I will make sure they never get out alive" I said angry.

Lilly: "I don't understand they aren't hurting Kate, Garth, Can-do and Hutch they only try to hurt Humphrey" I said.

Winston: "I think they planned this" I said.

Eve: "what do you mean" I asked.

Winston: "this is a test for them all" I said.

Eve: I nodded and looked back at the valley.

Back to the valley

Kate: "I thought we wouldn't hurt each other" I said.

Humphrey: "they won't hurt any of you we made did this to see how strong we really are" I said.

Sam: "did you really think you could win so easy against me" I said and clawed Humphrey in his side.

Humphrey: "you will pay for that" I said angry and run to him and hit him in his side leaving him breathless for a few seconds. I tried to attack him again but Catalina blocked my attack. "I see that you decided to join the fight" I said laughing.

Catalina: I growled at him. "you won't take us down so easy" I said and attacked him as fast as I could but he dodged all my attacks.

Humphrey: I waited for the perfect moment to attack and when I saw it I jumped to her hind leg and bit in it. I heard her yelp in pain. I let her lose and knocked her out.

Kate: "how could you do that" I asked.

Humphrey: "we won't break each other bones we are just fighting like we are enemies" I said. I saw the healers come and they healed her but she would be out for a few hours. I turned back to Samuel and saw him growling in anger. "I think I made someone angry" I said laughing.

Samuel: "you will pay for that" I said angry and attacked him. I only hit him one time but it didn't hurt him. "why don't you fell any pain" I asked.

Humphrey: "I feel it but I don't let other wolfs know" I said and jumped on him and pinned him but before I could knock him out I saw that Sam hit me in my side and saw that Scoot was coming to me as well. "this is going to be fun" I said.

Kate: we all watched them circle Humphrey. I saw that Humphrey was smiling but I wonder why he was smiling.

Humphrey: "let's get rid of you two first and then I will focus on Scoot" I said smiling. I run to Sam but when he tried to block my attack I turned to Samuel and give him a long wound in his side and he began to bleed. I attacked him again but this time I knocked him out and we saw the healers run to him and grab him to take him to safety.

Meanwhile side of the valley

Winston: I have never seen someone fight with so much skills as Samuel but I knew it was going to get real fight if it was Scoot against Humphrey.

Eve: "I'm loving this fight so far" I said smiling.

Lilly: "how can you enjoy it to see other wolfs get hurt" I asked but then I remembered that my mom was violence.

Eve: "I don't understand why Scoot isn't helping them" I said.

Winston: "because they want to fight each other" I said.

Kate: "that is going to get the best fight you have ever seen" I said smiling.

Eve: "where did you came from" I asked.

Kate: "Humphrey told me to leave so he could fight Scoot" I said.

Back to Humphrey

Scoot: "Sam you can go I will take care of Humphrey" I said smiling.

Sam: "don't you need any help" I asked.

Scoot: "I will be fine he isn't so strong" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "we will see about that" I said angry.

Sam: "I hope you will be alright, if you need help just ask me" I said and left.

Scoot: "I don't want to hurt you but it's the only way to win" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "I don't to hurt you either but we will have to fight like we never did before" I said smiling.

Scoot: "let's go then" I said and started circling him. I found a weakness and took it as advantage to attack him. When I jumped to his right side he grabbed my left paw with his teeth and threw me in a three.

Humphrey: "do you think I will go easy on you" I said.

Scoot: "I want to give you a chance to win" I said.

Humphrey: this time I was searching for a weakness but I didn't found any and decided to make a fake attack to his right and then quickly jump to his left. I did what I wanted to do but he countered my attack and hit me in my side making me bleed.

Scoot: "do you really think you can get me with that trick" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "I knew you would do that to me so I did a little trick of my own" I said pointing to his right side.

Scoot: I looked at my right and saw that I was bleeding. "we just have to end this fast" I said and run to him and started to attack him but he blocked all my attacks and even countered some.

Humphrey: I was bleeding pretty hard and Scoot had the same problem so we both knew it was almost the end. "only one will survive and that will be me" I said.

Back to Kate

Kate: when we heard that we all thought Humphrey was crazy but I saw him laugh. "what's wrong with those two" I asked.

Winston: "they are just very good friends but I don't understand why they are attacking each other so brutal" I said.

Kate: "they could kill each other if they continue like this" I said.

Eve: "but it's a good fight I have never seen someone with that speed and strength" I said.

Back to Humphrey

Humphrey: we were attacking each other as fast as we could and we both had many wounds now but we were going to fight until one was knocked out.

Scoot: I let Humphrey always attack because he had to get tired of attacking me and I saw him getting tired I attacked him but he could still block all my attacks.

Humphrey: "did you really think that that would work on me, I know all your tricks and attacks" I said smiling.

Scoot: "do you know this one as well" I asked and jumped over him and clawed him on his back and he was bleeding bad now.

Humphrey: "I will show you one of my moves" I said and jumped over him but didn't attack him instead I duck under him and hit him with my claws and he was bleeding as bad as me.

Scoot: "we are even nobody will win" I said.

Humphrey: "I have already won" I said smiling.

Scoot: "I don't think so and clawed him three times very fast and made deep cuts. I saw he was coughing blood but he was standing up again.

Humphrey: "do you think that you win after you hit me three times" I said and jumped to his left and hit him and then I jumped to his right and did the same and then I jumped back to my place I was standing before I attacked him.

Scoot: I was hurt pretty bad but wouldn't give up. "don't you feel any pain" I asked him.

Humphrey: "I do but I never show another wolf I'm in pain" I said.

Scoot: "let's finish it right now" I said.

Humphrey: "I never thought you would say it" I said. We started to attack each other again but now we didn't try to dodge or block the attacks we both attacked each other with everything we have and after one minutes we were both bleeding very bad.

Scoot: I saw that Humphrey was completely covered in blood and the same was with me. "I can't see clear anymore" I said.

Humphrey: "I have the same problem" I said.

Scoot: I thought for a strategy to knock him out but couldn't find one so I jumped on him and pinned him but when I wanted to attack him he threw me of and I knocked a rock and I felt my eyes closing and than Humphrey pinned me.

Humphrey: "just knock me out, you will fall unconscious as well and then there isn't a winner" I said to him.

Scoot: "thank you but when I wake up I will congratulate you by myself" I said and knocked him out but after a few seconds I fell unconscious as well.

Side of the valley

Kate: we all watched in horror as we saw them fight it looked like they were real enemies. "how could they do that" I asked crying.

Sam: "don't worry they will be fine in a few hours they wake up" I said.

Winston: "how do you know that" I asked.

Sam: "haven't you seen that they didn't attack each other on fatal places and they didn't broke some bones" I said.

Eve: "this was the best fight I have ever seen but who is the winner" I asked.

Sam: "you can ask them yourself" I said.

Kate: "why did they go to there limits. They could've stopped earlier and than they wouldn't look like this" I said sobbing. We then heard someone wake up behind us and saw it was Garth.

Garth: "did I miss anything" I asked.

Eve: "you missed the best fight you will see in your whole life" I said.

Garth: "what happened precisely" I asked.

Winston: "just look down the valley" I said sad.

Garth: I looked down and saw two wolfs fully covered in blood. "are that Humphrey and Scoot" I asked.

Eve: "yes they are and you should've seen them fight. They both didn't gave up until they fell unconscious" I said.

Garth: "are they going to make it" I asked.

Sam: "they will wake up in a few hours" I said.

Kate: "let's bring them back to there den" I said.

Sam: "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said.

Winston: "why not they need help" I said.

Sam: "why do you think only one wolf if there" I said.

Winston: "is it really so bad" I asked.

Sam: "it is even worse than you can imagine" I said.

Kate: "who will help them" I asked.

Sam: "I will go there and help them" I said and run down.

Lilly: "I don't think they will make it out alive" I said sad.

Eve: "I think they will" I said.

Winston: "why do you think that have you ever seen someone with so much blood on him" I said.

Eve: "like Sam said they haven't hit any fatal organs, they haven't broken anything" I said.

Kate: "I hope you are right but what are we going to tell the pack" I asked.

Garth: "never make them angry" I said laughing and everyone else joined me except Kate.

Winston: "don't feel bad you couldn't do anything and I think they will make it" I said.

Eve: "let's get back to the pack" I said and walked away.

Kate: we walked for ten minutes and I heard everyone talk about Humphrey and Scoot. When I reached my den I went inside and laid down, after five minutes I heard my father howl for a meeting and went outside. I sat next to my mom and dad and after ten minutes all the wolfs had arrived except Humphrey, Scoot, Sam and the healer.

Winston: "you all wonder why Humphrey and Scoot attacked each other nearly to death, but we don't know but we will ask them when they will wake up" I said.

Tony: "have you seen how bad they are injured. How can you know they will wake up" I asked.

Winston: "you can ask them when they wake up" I said and left.

Kate: "where are they. I haven't seen them in the healers den" I asked.

Winston: "they are at the den where Scoot lives" I said.

Eve: "why are they there" I asked.

Winston: "I don't know but they took them there' I said.

Kate: "I will go to the den and wait there for Humphrey" I said and walked to the den.

Eve: "they have to hate each other now" I said.

Winston: "I don't know they planned this" I said.

Eve: "we just have to wait for them and then we will see" I said.

Meanwhile Scoot's den

Humphrey: I woke up and looked around and saw that I was I was in Scoot's den.

"I see you are finally awake" the healer said.

Humphrey: "how long have I been out" I asked.

"only two hours. We expected you to be out a lot longer" the healer said.

Humphrey: "I'm waiting for Scoot to wake up and then I will get to my pack" I said.

"it's not smart for you to walk today and you have a lot of explaining to do" the healer said.

Humphrey: "why should we, we didn't do anything wrong" I said.

"everyone thought you killed each other" the healer said.

Humphrey: "we were just having a competition" I said.

"but why did you have to hurt each other so much you could've broken something" the healer said.

Humphrey: "we told each other not to break something and not to hit any fatal organs" I said.

"I thought you did something like that" the healer said.

Humphrey: "I will wait for Scoot to wake up and thank you for healing us" I said.

"no problem, I knew you would fight each other soon but promise me not to do it again" the healer said.

Humphrey: "we can't promise you that" I said smiling.

"I will leave you now but don't do anything stupidest" the healer said and left.

Humphrey: I waited for ten minutes and then I heard Scoot getting up. "are you ready to go to the pack" I asked.

Scoot: "I'm but how long have we been out" I asked.

Humphrey: "a little more than two hours" I said.

Scoot: "do you feel any pain because I don't" I said.

Humphrey: "now that you mention it I don't. I guess the healer did his job" I said smiling.

Scoot: "how will the pack react to see without any wounds" I asked.

Humphrey: "we still have the wounds but the healer said they would be gone tomorrow" I said.

Scoot: "but remember you still have a mission tomorrow" I said.

Humphrey: "I know and I hope that Kate will still come with me" I said.

Scoot: "she has to but let's go now" I said and walked to the pack with Humphrey following me.

Humphrey: "we will have a lot of questions why we almost killed each other" I said.

Scoot: "we will just keep it a secret" I said.

Humphrey: "I will only tell my family if they ask" I said.

Scoot: we were talking to each other about everything happened today. We had also fun on our way to the pack.

Humphrey: "we are almost there" I said.

Scoot: we walked a little longer and then we reached the pack and saw a lot of wolfs looking to us. We ignored all the wolfs and made our way to Winston's den. "let's listen where they are talking about" I whispered in Humphrey's ear.

Humphrey: I nodded and we waited outside. We listened for ten minutes but they weren't talking about us. "let's get inside" I said.

Scoot: I nodded and walked inside with Humphrey.

Kate: "we have some visitors" I said.

Winston: "who are they" I asked.

Scoot: "who do you think" I said smiling.

Winston: I turned around and saw Humphrey and Scoot. "it's good to see you but we have some questions" I said.

Humphrey: "just as we thought" I said.

Winston: "we know that you both were hurt pretty bad but we never heard one of you yell in pain" I said.

Scoot: "that's because we hide our pain but it still hurt a lot" I said.

Kate: "why didn't you stop before you were hurt" I asked.

Humphrey: "would you stop attacking your enemy before he is hurt" I asked.

Kate: "no but you aren't enemies you are best friends" I said.

Scoot: "we are but that doesn't mean we want to go easy on each other" I said.

Eve: "I have another question" I said.

Humphrey: "I think I already know your question but what do you want to ask" I asked.

Eve: "witch one of you won" I asked.

Humphrey: I looked to Scoot and saw that he was a little sad. "nobody we passed out the same time" I lied.

Kate: I saw that nobody believed them. "why are you lying" I asked.

Scoot: I sighted. "Humphrey won" I said sad.

Eve: "but we saw that you knocked him out" I said.

Scoot: "that's true but he told me to do it. Otherwise he had won" I said.

Humphrey: "I may be stronger but you are smarter" I said.

Scoot: "thank you" I said smiling.

Winston: "what do you mean by that" I asked.

Humphrey: "they had a better strategy. If everyone was equal then they would win" I said.

Scoot: "I will go now, don't tell the pack anything about this" I said and walked out of the den.

Winston: "why don't you stay here" I asked.

Scoot: "I guess it won't be a problem" I said.

Humphrey: "are you ready to go tomorrow' I asked Kate.

Kate: "are you crazy you are still hurt" I yelled.

Humphrey: "don't worry it will all be over tomorrow" I said.

Kate: "if you say so but why do you need my help if you can kill them all alone" I asked.

Humphrey: "because I want you to be there with me" I said.

Eve: "don't let anything happen to her" I said serious.

Humphrey: "don't worry as long as I live nothing will happen to her" I said.

Eve: "good to know that" I said.

Winston: "do I have to tell the pack that you are back" I asked.

Scoot: "that won't be necessary" I said as both me and Humphrey were smiling.

Winston: "why are you so happy" I asked.

Humphrey: "all the wolfs were angry at us when they saw us coming" I said.

Kate: "why should that be" I asked sarcastically.

Humphrey: "don't worry we will try not to do it again" I said.

Scoot: I wanted to say something but I heard someone talking.

Garth: "I wanted to see how Humphrey was beaten" I said.

Lilly: "you didn't wanted to see it" I said.

Garth: "was it so terrible" I asked and we reached Lilly's parents den.

Lilly: "if my mom didn't say they would be alright I would think they would die" I said.

Scoot: "it wasn't that bad actually" I said.

Garth: "what did you all hear" I asked nervous.

Humphrey: "I heard that you wanted to see how I was beaten" I said smiling.

Scoot: "I think we can show you" I said and walked to Garth.

Humphrey: "just wait here and I will take care of them" I said and walked to Garth as well.

Lilly: "don't hurt him" I begged.

Scoot: "I won't make it painful" I said evilly.

Garth: "I'm sorry what I said about you" I said scared.

Scoot: "do you really think a few words can safe you" I said smiling.

Humphrey: "this is going to be fun" I said. I saw Scoot jump to Garth but he knew what I would do. I jumped in Scoots side and made him fall.

Scoot: "I knew you would do that" I said getting in my attack position.

Humphrey: "do you want to get beaten again" I said smiling.

Garth: "but I thought you lost" I asked.

Scoot: "actually he won" I said as I walked back to them.

Lilly: "why did you try to attack Garth" I asked.

Scoot: "I never tried to attack him" I said.

Garth: "but you did attack me" I said.

Scoot: "I did but I knew Humphrey would protect you" I said.

Humphrey: "I'm going to get some sleep because we have to go tomorrow early" I said and walked away.

Kate: "I'm going with you" I said and followed Humphrey.

Humphrey: "I just want you to stay close to me tomorrow an you will do what I say" I said serious.

Kate: I nodded and followed him into the den and went to sleep.

The next day

Humphrey: I woke up and waited for Kate to wake up. after ten minutes I decided to wake her up because we had to leave.

Kate: I felt a wet nose touching me and I knew it was Humphrey. "why did you wake me up" I asked tired.

Humphrey: "we have to go but I first want to say goodbye to your parents" I said.

Kate: "I hope they are awake" I said.

Humphrey: "if they aren't we will wake them up" I said smiling.

Kate: "I never thought you could be this evil" I said.

Humphrey: I smiled and walked to Winston's den. When we reached it I saw Winston awake but Eve not.

Winston: "what are you doing here" I asked.

Kate: "we are coming to say goodbye" I said.

Winston: "I will wake up Eve" I said and woke her up.

Eve: "what's wrong" I asked tired.

Kate: "we are here to say goodbye because we have to leave" I said.

Eve: "good luck but be careful" I said.

Kate: "we will and be careful you to" I said and left.

Eve: "we will follow you to the edge of the our territory" I said.

Humphrey: "follow me" I said.

Kate: "where are we going" I asked.

Humphrey: "I have to give you something" I said.

Kate: "what should that be" I asked.

Humphrey: "you will see" I said and walked to my den but saw only on layer.

Kate: "why are we at your den" I asked.

Humphrey: "I want you to give this" I said and gave the layer to Kate.

Kate: I saw Humphrey pick a layer. "from who is this layer" I asked.

Humphrey: "it's mine but you can burrow it for this mission" I said.

Kate: "don't you need one" I asked.

Humphrey: "Scoot doesn't has a layer for you get but he is going to get one ofr you" I said.

Kate: "and you give me your layer" I asked.

Humphrey: "until you have your own layer" I said.

Kate: "are you sure you can survive without one" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will but now we have to go" I said and left the den.

Winston: I walked to Humphrey. "thank you for caring so much for Kate" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry but I have to say you one thing" I said.

Winston: "what should that be" I asked.

Humphrey: "the leader of the pack we are going to attack was the second in command of the south and he is a member of the black fang pack so Kate will return before me" I said.

Winston: "how do you know that" I asked.

Humphrey: "Scoot told me" I said.

Winston: "should I tell Kate" I asked.

Humphrey: "don't tell her. you can tell it Eve when we are gone" I said.

Winston: I nodded and walked back to Eve. After ten minutes walking we reached the edge of the territory. We said our goodbyes and left.

Eve: "where did you and Humphrey talk about" I asked.

Winston: I explained her everything and she said it was okay.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review to let me know what you think so far.**


	20. the first mission

**I know the last chapter didn't make any sense to some of you. The only thing you really have to know from the last chapter is that Kate and Humphrey went to their mission.**

Humphrey: we walked for two hours and I told Kate that we rested for a while so she could get some sleep.

Kate: "don't you need any rest" I asked.

Humphrey: "I will stay awake to make sure you are safe" I said smiling.

Kate: "wake me up over one hour and then you can get some sleep" I said and laid down and slept something.

Humphrey: after one hour Kate told me I should wake her up but when I looked at her I saw she looked beautiful and I decided to let her sleep a little more but I cuddled around her to protect her from the cold. After one hour I heard someone coming. I looked around and saw a big black wolf coming. "what are you doing here" I asked.

"you are in my territory so I should ask you what you are doing here" the wolf growled.

Humphrey: I stood up and walked to the wolf. "I'm here for a mission but if you wake up my wife you will never see the light again" I growled.

"do you think you can scare me. If you give me her I will let you leave without hurting you" the wolf said.

Humphrey: "if you want her you have to get through me" I said angry.

"that won't be hard" the wolf said and attacked me.

Humphrey: I dodged his attack with ease but I didn't attack him back. I waited for him to get tired but I didn't notice that I was walking closer to Kate until I was a few feet away. "do you really think you can get her without a fight" I said.

"I already am close to her and you didn't put up a fight" the wolf said.

Humphrey: "maybe because I didn't even attack you" I said and attack him and pinned him to the ground.

"how is it possible that you are so strong and you look like a omega" the wolf asked surprised.

Humphrey: "because I didn't train to get big muscles" I said and cut his throat and killed him almost immediately. I brought his body away from the lace we were resting and then returned to Kate and tried to wake her up. "Kate wake up" I said.

Kate: I woke up when I heard Humphrey talking. "I guess it's my time to look for any dangers" I said still tired.

Humphrey: "yes but you have to watch out because we are in the enemy territory" I said.

Kate: "how do you know that" I asked.

Humphrey: "a wolf attacked me and told me we were in their territory" I said.

Kate: "I understand but why didn't you wake me up" I asked.

Humphrey: "I knew I would win so I didn't have anything to worry about. You can wake me up in one hour" I said and went to sleep.

Kate: I saw that Humphrey fell asleep. I was extra careful because Humphrey told me but I didn't see anyone for thirty minutes but then I saw ten wolfs coming. "Humphrey wake up we have company" I said.

Humphrey: I woke up because I heard Kate talking to me. "what's wrong" I asked.

Kate: "I think some wolfs are looking for the wolf you killed" I said and pointed to the wolfs who were approaching us.

Humphrey: "stay behind me" I said serious.

Kate: I nodded and walked behind Humphrey.

Humphrey: "what do you want from us" I asked.

"you are in our territory and we are looking for a wolf who was walking here" the biggest wolf asked.

Humphrey: _he is probably the leader_ I thought. "we are sorry but we didn't know it was your territory" I said.

The leader: "don't think we are stupid. We know you killed our wolf" I said angry.

Humphrey: "we told him the same thing but he threatened my wife and after that he attacked me so I defended myself" I said.

The leader: "you killed him. You'll pay" I growled and we all circled him.

Humphrey: "I will take care of them. Go to safety" I said.

Kate: I knew he could win without any problems so I left him alone.

The leader: "your wife has already abandoned you" I said laughing.

Humphrey: "you think so" I said smiling. I saw that a wolf at my right was about to attack me. I waited for the right moment and dodged his attack and then made a deep scar in his side. "you think you can win so easy" I said mocking.

The leader: "you will pay for that" I said and we all began to attack him.

Humphrey: they all attacked me but they weren't fast enough to hit me. I dodged their attacked for five minutes and then saw they were all getting tired so I attacked them. I killed them very easy because they were very tired.

Kate: "that was incredible" I said.

Humphrey: "remember never to attack a enemy as first" I said.

Kate: "but you attacked them first" I asked confused.

Humphrey: "because I was sure that I would kill him. Only attack them if you are sure you can hit him or kill him otherwise dodge or block his attacks" I said.

Kate: "why didn't you tell me earlier" I asked.

Humphrey: "I never thought I had to tell you but now that I'm awake you can get some sleep" I said.

Kate: "but you only slept for thirty minutes" I said.

Humphrey: "I slept a little bit when you were sleeping as well" I lied.

Kate: "wake me up when you want to sleep" I said.

Humphrey: I didn't wake her up that night because I knew she needed some rest from all the walking. When the sun was coming out I decided to hunt for breakfast.  
After then minutes I caught a caribou and was back at the place Kate was sleeping. I decided to let her sleep a little longer. After thirty minutes she woke up. "good morning beautiful" I said.

Kate: "good morning" I said but then I realized I slept the whole night when Humphrey only slept a little bit. "why didn't you wake me up" I asked.

Humphrey: "I know you needed to rest so I let you sleep" I said smiling.

Kate: "I will get breakfast so you can sleep a bit" I said.

Humphrey: "I already caught breakfast" I said.

Kate: "you didn't have to do that" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry now let's eat and after that we will continue on our mission" I said.

Kate: "if I can ask what is our mission" I asked.

Humphrey: "we need to safe two wolfs from the white fang pack. It won't be very hard" I said.

Kate: "how do you know" I asked.

Humphrey: "Scoot told me" I said.

Kate: "I should have known" I said.

Humphrey: after ten minutes we were finished and continued our journey. "what do you want to do to spend time faster" I asked.

Kate: "nothing I just want to enjoy the journey" I said. And continued the walk. After thirty minutes we saw a the pack Humphrey told me about and I saw two wolfs behind trails.

Humphrey: "you get them while I distract them" I said.

Kate: "how will I get to them without being seen" I asked.

Humphrey: "remember everything I told you and if you have to you can kill a wolf" I said.

Kate: "I will and don't worry I won't disappoint you" I said.

Humphrey: "you never disappointed me so I know you won't disappoint me now" I said smiling an gave her a quick kiss.

Kate: I walked away but when I looked back I saw that Humphrey walked to the open place.

Humphrey: I walked to all the place were all the dens were located to get their attention. After five minutes all the wolfs from the pack were growling at me because I entered their territory. "were is your leader" I asked.

"what are you doing here" a wolf asked.

Humphrey: "I won't tell you. I will only talk to your leader" I said.

"you have to answer me before I will bring you to our leader" the wolf said.

Humphrey: I didn't say anything for five minutes and saw he was getting annoyed and he attacked me but I countered his attack and killed him within seconds. "now bring me to your leader or you will all die" I said angry. Then three wolfs attacked me at the same time but I killed them all by cutting their throats. I then saw that more wolfs wanted to attack me but they stopped because someone told them. "I guess you are the leader" I said.

"you are right but how do you know" the leader asked.

Humphrey: "because they listen to you and not to me" I said.

The leader: "what are you doing here" I asked.

Humphrey: "because I came here to finish what I started" I said.

The leader: "what do you mean we never met" I said.

Humphrey: "I think we did" I said.

The leader: I looked closer to him and then recognized him. "you are that wolf who killed my old pack" I said surprised.

Humphrey: "I see you finally remember" I said smiling.

The leader: "I will get my revenge" I said angry and attacked him.

Humphrey: he attacked me but he was much stronger than all the other wolfs but he was still far more weaker than me.

The leader: I was getting closer to my wolfs and they knew they had to attack him.

Humphrey: I saw the leader smile so I knew I was getting closer to all the other wolfs. I quickly turned around and killed two when they were in the air.

Meanwhile Kate

I was walking to the den the two wolfs were held prison. I looked back to Humphrey and saw he was fighting with a lot of wolfs but I knew he did that to buy me some time. When I came closer to the den I saw that the two wolfs were sleeping. "wake up" I yelled hard enough for them to wake up.

White wolf: "what are you doing here you will get killed" I said.

Kate: "I'm here to free you" I said and tried to open the lock.

White wolf: "you have to get away. If they see you they will kill you" I said.

Kate: "they won't come here for a while" I said smiling.

White wolf: "how do you know" I asked but when I was adjust to the light I saw he had a white layer so he was from our pack but I have never seen her before. "how is it possible that you have such a layer" I asked.

Kate: "it isn't mine but Scoot is getting one for me" I said smiling.

White wolf: "of who is that layer then" I asked.

Kate: "I think you don't know him but it's Humphrey his layer" I said.

White wolf: I thought for a moment but didn't know anyone with that name. "how long is he in our pack and how long are you" I asked curious.

Kate: "he was five months and I was trained by him in my pack and I'm training for one or two weeks now" I said.

White wolf: "how can he train you when we have teachers who will train you" I asked.

Kate: "because he is stronger than them" I said.

White wolf: "how heavy is his layer" I asked.

Kate: "more than fifty five kilogram" I said.

White wolf: "that is more than Scoot" I said surprised.

Kate: "I will tell you more but we really have to go" I said when I opened the lock.

White wolf: "thank you very much" I said and walked out the prison with my friend but saw one wolf fighting the whole pack. "who is that wolf" I asked.

Kate: "that is Humphrey" I said.

White wolf: "I never thought the strongest wolf would help us" I said surprised.

Kate: we watched the fight for a while but then saw the leader attacking Humphrey but he was leading him to the wolfs who were watching. "this is bad" I said as I saw the wolf prepare to attack him.

White wolf: "he will never survive that" I said sad. Then the wolfs went for his throat but Humphrey turned around and countered their attacks and killed them quickly. "he really is good" I said.

Kate: "I know he is" I said smiling.

Back to Humphrey

Humphrey: I was fighting several wolfs and I killed them all easy but then I saw five wolfs with black layers coming. _This is bad _I said to myself. I looked to the prison den to see if Kate freed them. I saw them watching me. "go back to the pack. I will protect you" I yelled.

Kate: "we have to go back to my pack. There we will be save" I said.

White wolf: "we can't leave him alone. He will never survive against so many wolfs" I said.

Kate: "it isn't easy but we have to trust him" I said and they both nodded and followed me.

White wolf: "how far is your pack" I asked.

Kate: "walking is a little more than two hours but I think if we run we will be back in one and a half hour" I said.

White wolf: "then we will run back" I said and started running. I was surprised to see how fast she was after two weeks training. "he really is a good teacher" I said.

Kate: "he is but he is very hard" I said.

White wolf: "he can't be harder than the other teachers" I said.

Kate: "he is twice as hard as them" I said.

White wolf: "then I can't know that you are still alive" I said surprised.

Kate: "he is a hard teacher but a good mate as well" I said smiling.

White wolf: "are you two married" I asked surprised.

Kate: "we are but now we have to focus to get back and then I will tell everything" I said.

Back to Humphrey

The leader: "get them" I yelled.

Humphrey: "you won't get to them before you have killed me" I said.

The leader: "then we have to kill you first" I said smiling.

Humphrey: the weakest wolfs began to attack me as first. After one hour I killed them all except the leader and the other five wolfs from the black fang pack.

The leader: "how can you be so strong if you aren't from the white fang pack" I asked surprised.

Humphrey: "did you forget that I do belong to them" I said.

The leader: "curse" I said. "but you can't kill us all" I said and we attacked him.

Humphrey: it was hard to dodge all their attacks so I focused for some weaknesses in them. After five minutes I found one but when I tried to counter him another wolf hit me but it wasn't a deep cut but it was bleeding pretty bad. After ten minutes I managed to counter his attack and killed him but the leader hit me in my face in the process.

The leader: "do you really think you can win" I asked.

Humphrey: "of course I will. I'm not for nothing the strongest in the pack" I said and began to attack them as fast as I could. After five minutes I cut one wolf his throat with luck because he didn't pay attention but I got a few wounds. "now it will be easier" I said.

The leader: "I don't think so. You are getting tired from all the fighting" I said.

Humphrey: "and still I will win" I said. I made a fake attack to their leader but right before I hit him I turned around and jumped to another wolf's neck and bit it until he fell death to the ground. I then saw the three remaining wolfs running to me. I knew it was impossible to dodge all their attacks so they all hit me but after that I killed one of them by making three deep wounds in his side. After a minute he fell death to the ground from all his blood lost.

The leader: "you will never win. You are hurt badly and we not" I said and attacked him again but now I was careful because I knew he wouldn't give up easy.

Humphrey: I dodged all their attacks but saw that the leader was carefully now. I focused on the other wolf because he was weaker. When I saw an opportunity to attack I took it. When I cut his throat I felt that the leader made a deep scar in my side. When the wolf fell death to the ground I took a quick look at my wound and saw there was coming blood out fast. I waited for the leader to attack me again but he wouldn't. he probably waited for me to die from my blood lost so I attacked him quickly but I made a mistake but I did it on purpose so he would attack me. He attacked me so I quickly countered his attack and cut his throat.  
when he was death I started to run back to my pack but from all the blood lost I fell unconscious.

Back to Kate

We reached the pack and I brought the two wolfs to Scoot and after that I went to my parents to ask if Humphrey is back. When I reached the den I saw only my parents in the den. I walked inside. "is Humphrey back" I asked. "no he told me he would come back later because he knew their leader" Winston said. I waited for one hour and he still hasn't returned so I thought he was death.

Meanwhile Humphrey

After one hour I woke up and felt a terrible pain in my body but I ignored it and started to run back to the pack. After thirty minutes running I had the feeling I was being followed. I turned around but didn't saw anyone following me. I began to run again but I still thought someone was following me. After a while I heard something behind me and when I turned around I saw a bush moving and when I looked closer I saw a wolf inside the bush. "what do you want" I asked.

The wolf: I didn't answer him. Instead I run to him and started to attack him.

Humphrey: I tried to dodge all his attacks but it wasn't easy because of all the pain in my body. I was hit a few times and when I looked to the place the wolf hit me and I saw that I was bleeding heavily. "what do you want from me" I asked.

The wolf: "I want revenge because you killed my leader so I'm here to kill you" I said.

Humphrey: "but he captured two innocent wolfs" I said angry.

The wolf: "I don't care" I said and attacked him again.

Humphrey: he began to attack me again and I knew I wouldn't survive long because of all my wounds. I gathered all my strength and hit him in his side and left three deep marks.

The wolf: the wounds he gave me hurt badly but I didn't give up and began to attack him again.

Humphrey: we both were badly hurt but I fought at my best but it was still pretty hard. After a few minutes I saw a hole in his defense and hit him there. I saw the wolf was breathless for a while so I went to his throat and hit him as hard as I could but he struggled. He gave me a few deep wounds witch were bleeding a lot but eventually he fell death to the ground. I started to run back to the pack but all my wounds burnt a lot.

Meanwhile Kate

Kate: meanwhile two hours have passed and Humphrey still didn't return. I decided to go to Scoot to see if Humphrey was there. I found Scoot talking to the two wolfs I saved. "hello" I said sad.

Scoot: I saw that Kate was sad but don't know why but I think it has something to do with the mission. "why are you so sad" I asked.

Kate: "is Humphrey here" I asked.

Scoot: "he isn't but don't worry I'm sure he is alive. I know he has a plan" I said.

Kate: "I hope so then I will go back to my den" I said and left.

White wolf: "I hope he will be alright" I said.

Scoot: "don't worry victor. I'm sure he will be fine" I said.

Victor: "if you say I will believe you but I think we have to prepare for the worst" I said.

Scoot: "why" I asked.

Victor: "because he was fighting with the whole pack and six wolfs from the black fang pack" I said.

Scoot: "don't worry he will come back but I will prepare a few healers" I said and left.

Kate: I was back in my den and I was waiting for Humphrey to return. I heard someone coming and I thought it was Humphrey. When I looked to the entrance I saw it were my parents. "what are you doing here" I asked annoyed.

Eve: "we wanted to make sure you were alright" I said.

Kate: "why should you. You know I'm alright" I said.

Winston: "we thought you wanted to do something because Humphrey hasn't returned" I said.

Kate: "Humphrey wouldn't want me to do anything if he was here" I said.

Winston: "do we have your word" I asked.

Kate: "I promise but can you leave me now alone" I said.

Eve: "if you need anything you know were we are" I said and left.

Kate: I waited two hours and then decided to look for Humphrey. I walked through the forest. After ten minutes I reached the bother and walked out the territory and I began to search for Humphrey.

Meanwhile Humphrey

Humphrey: it was two hours ago when I had that incident with that wolf and I fell very weak. When I looked around I saw that I was close to the pack because I saw the howling rock. _Only a little longer and I can rest_ I thought. I then saw a wolf walking to me. When I looked closer I saw it was Kate. I wanted to call her but I was to weak and fall to the ground.

Kate: I saw a wolf walking toward me. I saw the wolf was completely covered in blood and that he had many wounds. After a few second I saw him fall to the ground and I thought he was death and I run to him to see if he was alright. When I was a few feet away from him I saw he was still breathing and he looked familiar to me but because of all his blood I couldn't see his fur color but I could see he had blue eyes.

Humphrey: "hello Kate I missed you" I said weakly.

Kate: I recognized his voice as Humphrey. "Humphrey" I asked crying.

Humphrey: "if that's me" I said smiling weakly.

Kate: I hugged him after he told me that but I heard him whimper in pain. "I'm sorry" I said.

Humphrey: "don't worry I know you are worried" I said.

Kate: 'I will bring you back to the pack" I said.

Humphrey: "I can walk by myself" I said and stood up but fell and waited for the pain.

Kate: I saw Humphrey fall and I quickly dove under him. "are you sure you don't need any help" I asked.

Humphrey: "maybe a little" I said.

Kate: I walked next to Humphrey so he could lean against me. "let's go to my mom. I'm sure she can help you" I said.

Humphrey: "maybe it's better to go to Scoot because he has better healers and your mom scares me but no offence" I said.

Kate: it was pretty hard what he said about my mom but I knew he was right. "you should spend some time with my mom because if you know her you will see how nice she is" I said.

Humphrey: "I will after I'm healed" I said. We walked to Scoot's den to see if he was there.

Kate: "I will look for him" I said and walked in the den. I saw Scoot and two other wolfs. "who are they" I asked.

Scoot: "they are the healers just in case Humphrey is wounded when he returns" I said.

Kate: "we will need the healers" I said.

Scoot: "did you find Humphrey" I asked.

Kate: "he is waiting outside the den and he is hurt badly" I said.

Scoot: "then bring him in the den" I said.

Kate: I walked outside the den and saw Humphrey waiting for me. "let's get inside. There are already two healers waiting for you" I said.

Humphrey: "can you help me a little" I said.

Kate: I let him lean to my side and then we walked in the den.

Scoot: I saw Kate and Humphrey walking in the den and saw that Humphrey was completely covered in blood and that he had many cuts on his body. "we will start when we have everything" I said.

Humphrey: Kate laid me on the ground and when I looked to the healers I saw them leaving the den so they could get the medicines.

Scoot: "you better go back to your pack" I said to Kate.

Kate: "I will stay here until Humphrey can leave" I said.

Humphrey: "you don't have to do that for me" I said.

Kate: "I won't leave you again" I said and cuddled next to him.

Meanwhile alpha den

Winston: "have you seen Kate" I asked Eve.

Eve: "I didn't see her after we left Humphrey's den" I said.

Winston: "I'm worried that she is missing" I said.

Eve: "let's find her" I said. "if I see that anyone has done anything to her I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because of Winston.

Winston: "we will find her" I said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait.**


	21. authors note

I won't update a chapter this week because I have school exam. I want to know if anyone will be my proof writer because you all see my English is bad if you want to be my proof writer send me a pm.


	22. Chapter 21

Humphrey p.v

I was waiting in the den for the healers to bring me the medicines. Kate was laying next to me. "don't you need to tell your parents that you are here" I asked." I will tell them after the healers are done with you" she said and looked outside. I looked outside as well and saw that the healers were coming back with berries and a few bottles of water. "we first have to stop the bleeding and after that we have to clean the wounds" one healer said. "you can stay here if you want but he will be in a lot of pain" the other healer said. "we will begin now" the healer said.

Scoot p.v

I told them that I would get Kate's parents so they wouldn't worry. When I was a few feet away from the den I heard Humphrey yell in pain. "what did you do to him" Kate yelled at the leaders. "we had to do this otherwise he would die" one healer said. "at least you could've told me that you had to do this" Kate said angry. "if we told you, you wouldn't let us do it and now he will be fully recovered before your next mission which is more important" the healer said. I then began walking again. I knew Kate wouldn't hurt them and that the healers would do everything to make sure he wouldn't die.

After ten minutes searching I found them and they looked worry. 'probably because they think Kate is gone' I thought. I approached them and I took a seat next to them(not literally). "what brings you here" Winston asked. "I have some good news for you" I said. "how can you have good news when our daughter is missing" Eve said angry. "she isn't missing, she is at the healers den" I said. "and that's good news" Eve said angry. "she isn't the one who is hurt but Humphrey is" I said. "why didn't you say this earlier" Eve said. "can we see him" Winston asked. "I will bring you to them but I don't know if it's a good idea to see them" I said. "of course it's, he is our son-in-law" Winston said. "follow me" I said and walked back to the healers den.

After five minutes we stood near the den. "wait here and I will get you if you can see them" I said and they nodded. I walked in the den and saw that Humphrey was laying in a pool of his own blood. "what happened here" I asked. "they had to stop the bleeding from inside so they cut his stomach open and stopped it but he still lost a lot of blood" Kate said. "they never did that before because it is extremely dangerous" I said. "they didn't say that" Kate said. "is he awake" I asked. "he is but I wish he wasn't" Kate said. "why not" I asked. "it broke my heart to see him in so much pain" Kate said. I saw that her eyes where red and I looked at Humphrey and saw his fur was wet. 'she probably cried a lot when the healers left' I thought. "is it okay if I let your parents come in the den" I asked. "only if they will hurt him" Kate said and I laughed a bit but when I saw she meant it I stopped laughing. "I will make sure they won't hurt him" I said.

Kate p.v

I saw Scoot leave the den and I turned back to Humphrey. I saw that he was in a lot of pain but the healers told me he would be fine in three or four days but I doubt it. I touched him by accident and heard him whimper in pain and I saw he even had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you" I apologized. "I didn't hurt to much" he said joking. "that isn't funny" I said serious. "I don't want you to feel sorry. It wasn't your fault" Humphrey said.

Then my parents and Scoot walked back in the den and when my parents saw the blood they gulped. "he isn't dead, not yet" I said. "where did you find him" Winston asked. "I found him outside our territory" I said. "it's good to know that he still is alive" Winston said. "barely" I said. "I'm right next to you if you forgot" Humphrey said. "how can I forget you" I said and licked his cheek. I saw Humphrey smile and I heard my mom growl. "don't do anything funnies" Eve said. "I would never do anything to hurt her" Humphrey said. "when are you coming back to the pack" Winston asked. "as soon as I can" Humphrey said. "and when is that" I asked. "the healers didn't tell me when I can go back. I will ask them when they will return" Humphrey said.

A few seconds later the healers walked back in the den. "you can return to your own den tomorrow" one healer said. "we have to talk" Scoot said serious to the healers. "where do you want to talk about" a healer asked. "you will soon find out but it has to be private" Scoot said and they left. After a while we could hear that Scoot was angry. "this has to be the first time he is angry" Humphrey said joking. "why is he angry" Winston asked. "I don't know" Humphrey said. "we only knew that what the healers did was extremely dangerous but I will ask him why it was dangerous" I said and walked out the den.

I saw Scoot walking back to the den so I approached him and stopped him. "you told me what the healers did was dangerous but why" I asked. "do you promise not to tell Humphrey" Scoot asked. "I never keep a secret from him" I said. "then I won't tell you" Scoot said. "I won't tell him" I said. "there is a chance that he will die because he has lost a lot of blood" Scoot said. "I'm sure he won't die" I said. "you are right" Scoot said. "let's go back to the den" I said and walked back to the den. "don't forget that you still have a mission and that you have to leave the next week with Humphrey" Scoot said. "in his current condition" I said. "he will be fully recovered in a few days and don't forget you still have to train" Scoot said. "who will train us then" I asked. "I will find someone who will" Scoot said.

When we were back in the den we saw that my parents were talking to Humphrey. I saw that they were smiling which surprised me because my mom never smiles. "it's good to see that you're not mad at him" I said. "I'm never mad at him" Eve said and we all looked at her in disbelieve. "maybe I was mad at him a few times but I only did it to protect you" Eve said. "you would do the same thing if someone did something to Lilly" Humphrey said. I couldn't say anything because he was right. "we will go so you have some time to catch up with each other" Winston said. "don't do anything to her" Eve said. "MOM" I yelled embarrassed. The rest of the day I stayed in the healers den with Humphrey but in the evening I had to return to my parents den because the healers told me that I had to leave so I left.

Humphrey p.v

The next morning I woke up and waited for the healers to wake up. after five minutes one was awake. "can I get back to the pack" I asked. "don't you say good morning when someone awakes" the healer asked. "normally I do but I want to get back to Kate" I said. "you can leave but you have to come back tomorrow to see if are recovering" the healer said. "can I train Kate because of our mission next week" I asked. "you can but make sure nothing happens that will make your wounds reopen" the healer said. "if that happens I will find you" I said and left the den.

After five minutes walking I saw Scoot with a worried face. "what's wrong" I asked. "it's nothing serious, I told Kate that I would get someone who would teach them (don't forget Garth, Hutch and can-do) this week but I can't find someone" Scoot said. "did I tell you to get another teacher for them" I asked. "no but you can't train them in your condition" Scoot said. "I can, I asked the healers and they told me I could teach them" I said. "then follow me. they are waiting by the leaders den" Scoot said and I followed him.

After five minutes we reached the place where all the dens are and saw that almost the whole pack was there and they were looking to me. "what's wrong with them" I asked. "what do you mean" Scoot asked. "they are all looking at me" I said. "maybe because of the blood on you" Scoot said. "I didn't have time to clean up" I said. "and I think that they don't know who you're so that's another reason why they are looking at you" Scoot said. "I will clean up when I've time to" I said.

When they arrived the alpha den we both walked inside and saw that they all were shocked, Kate, Eve and Winston were probably shocked to see me here and the others were probably shocked because I'm still covered in blood and they don't know who I'm. "who are you and why are you covered in blood" Garth asked. "why am I covered in blood. That's simple, I returned from my mission and who am I? I think you can ask that to Kate" I said. "who is he" Garth asked. "who is going to train us because Humphrey can't" Kate said ignoring Garth. Before I could answer Garth began to talk, "how can you know that Humphrey can't train us". "because he stands in front of you" Kate said and they were shocked. "what happened to you" Hutch asked. "nothing serious" I said. "but who is going to train us now" Kate asked. "Humphrey will train you" Scoot said. "but he can't" Kate said. "I can because the healers said I could" I said.

We then walked to the training ground so that no one would see us. when we were in the middle I stopped. "what do we have to do" Kate asked. "I want you to run five miles in twenty minutes" I said. "we can't run so much in that time" Kate said. "I said run five miles in twenty minutes" I said. "we can't" Garth said. "NOW otherwise I will let you run the whole day. If you can't run five miles in twenty minutes you will have to do it again until you can run five miles in twenty minutes" I said and they began to run. "you know they can't run so much. All the wolves who begin training have to run five miles in twenty five minutes" Scoot said. "I know they can't but I want to see how fast they are" I said. "but what about the threat" Scoot asked. "to give them a little pressure. Now I will wash up" I said. "I will make sure they don't cheat" Scoot said. I nodded and walked to a pound.

After fifteen minutes I was clean and walked back to Scoot. "maybe it was better that you didn't clean up" Scoot said. "why not" I asked. "look at you, it looks like you have fought a war" Scoot said. "actually I did" I said. "how many wolves did you fight" Scoot asked. "I don't know how many wolves it were but it was a whole pack" I said. "I will go back to the pack now" Scoot said and left.

I waited for seven minutes and then saw them all running to me. when they stopped they were painting heavily. I let them catch their breath for a few minutes. "how long did we run" Kate asked still panting. "twenty two minutes" I said and saw they all looked saw. "what's wrong" I asked and they all looked annoyed to me. "now we have to run again because we didn't make it in twenty minutes" Garth said. "you don't have to" I said. "why not, you told us we had to do it if we didn't make it in twenty minutes" Kate said. "it was a threat because I wanted to see how fast you could run five miles" I said and they all looked angry. "it isn't that bad. While I was training they told me the same thing but I if I didn't run it in twenty minutes I had to run until I did" I said. "I see you cleaned yourself" Kate said. "I did but maybe it was better that I didn't" I said. "how many wolves did you kill" Hutch asked. "more than I wanted to kill" I said. "that wasn't the answer I was hoping for" Hutch said. "the whole pack" I said and everyone gasped. "you had to kill them otherwise you would've died" Kate said. "I know but now let's continue with the training" I said. "what do we have to do" Garth asked. "the same thing we did last week" I said. "you will train but I have to get Kate's training layer. If I come back you can rest for five minutes and then you will continue" I said and walked away from them.

I first walked to the healers den so they could check if any wounds were infected and luckily there wasn't so I continued to search for Scoot. After twenty minutes I found him talking with Eve and Winston. I waited for them to finish talking before I walked to them.

After five minutes they were finished and told me that I could join them. "why are you here, I thought you were training them" Scoot asked. "I came here to get the layer for Kate" I said. "I will bring him to you" Scoot said. "that was everything" I said. "do you want us to tell the pack that you're back or not" Winston asked. "they will find it out soon enough" I said. "maybe it's better for you not to be seen by the pups" Winston said. "I know, I wasn't planning on that" I said. "Kate will have her layer in thirty minutes" Scoot said and I left.

After ten minutes I saw Kate and the others training but when they saw me they stopped. "you have to train for twenty minutes more and then you can rest" I said. they began to train again so I decided to take a little nap.

Kate p.v

After five minutes we saw that Humphrey fell asleep and we all wanted to have a little fun. We wanted to wake him up by throwing him in the water but we were sure that he would be angry if we did that so we waited for Scoot to come and ask him if he would like our plan. We continued with our training.

When we saw Scoot coming we stopped. "I brought you your layer" Scoot said and dropped the layer in front of me. "where is Humphrey" Scoot asked and I pointed to him. "I guess he is still tired from the mission" I said. "I wouldn't blame him but we should wake him up" Scoot said. "we wanted to do that before and we had a plan to wake him up but we don't know if he will get angry if we do it" I said. "what is your plan" Scoot asked and I told him the plan. "I'm sure he won't get angry at you" Scoot said. Scoot picked Humphrey up and laid him on my back. We walked slowly to the pound so I wouldn't wake Humphrey up.

When we reached the pound we threw Humphrey in the water and he woke up feeling wet. We were all laughing for a few minutes. When we stopped we saw that Humphrey was smiling as well. "aren't you mad that we did this to you" I asked. "I would do the same thing" Humphrey said and we all let out a sigh of relief. "we thought you would be angry at us" I said. "why should I, I did so many things to you to get you angry and you never did get angry" Humphrey said. "but why did you do it" Humphrey asked. "because you fell in sleep and Scoot brought me the layer" I said. "then you can take thirty minutes rest and then you will begin again" Humphrey said. "normally you give us only ten minutes rest why do you give us now so much rest" I asked surprised. "so I can get some sleep but after the thirty minutes you have to begin training again" Humphrey said.

We walked back and after that Humphrey dropped himself to the ground so he could get some rest. We did the same but we didn't take a nap like Humphrey did because we had to train in thirty minutes again. After thirty minutes we started training again. We did the same this as we did before our break. After two hours Humphrey woke up and told us we could stop training. Humphrey and me said goodbye to Garth, Hutch and Can-do and walked to our own den. "why did you let us stop early today" I asked. "I've still a lot of pain" Humphrey said. "why didn't you tell us, then we would've brought you to the healers" I said. "I've already been there and they told me that my wounds weren't infected or something that would make it worse" Humphrey said. "what do you want to do now" I asked. "I think I will go back to the den so I can't relax for the rest of the day. You don't have to come with me" Humphrey said. "I don't want to leave you alone" I said.

When we walked in our den we laid on the ground and talked about a few random things. When it was evening I saw my parents, Lilly and Garth walked in our den. "what brings you here" I asked. "we haven't seen you since we were done with the training and we were worried that something happened to you" Garth said. "the first time that you worry about someone else" I said joking. "it's the first time in your life that you aren't serious" Garth countered. "that's because of Humphrey" I said smiling. "I don't want to ruin your moment but why haven't we seen you after the training" Lilly asked. "it's not because we told Humphrey 'that it is not a good idea to walk around like he is now'" Winston asked. "he didn't tell me you told that" I said. "why isn't Humphrey saying anything. You didn't do anything" Eve asked. "he's sleeping" I said. "again" Garth asked and everyone looked at Garth. "what do you mean 'again'" Lilly asked. "when we were training he was sleeping as well" Garth said. "since when does he sleep when it's afternoon" Winston asked. "he normally never does sleep when it's afternoon but he still has a lot of pain that's why he is sleeping the whole day" I said. "and he still trains you" Winston asked surprised. "not completely, he only tells us what we have to do" Garth said. "now that you're here you can eat with us" Humphrey said and we all were shocked. "we thought you were sleeping" Lilly said. "I was until I heard you talking" Humphrey said. "I'm sorry" I said. "I had to wake up eventually" Humphrey said. "do you want to eat with us" I asked. "if it's no problem for you" Winston said. "not at all, I just need to tell Scoot that he has to bring us two caribous" Humphrey said. "why should he do that for you" Lilly asked. "we made a deal and I won and now he has to hunt for us a whole week" Humphrey said. "why don't I know about that" I asked. "it was a little secret between us" Humphrey said. "I will ask him if he wants to bring them" I said. "I will do that" Humphrey said. "but you are in no condition to walk to much" I said. "who said that I would tell him" Humphrey said. "then what are you going to do" Winston asked. Humphrey didn't answer us but howled and a few seconds later he stopped and then we heard another wolf howl. "do you now know what I was going to do" Humphrey joking.

We waited for a few minutes and then saw Scoot walking in the den with three caribous. "you only had to bring us two" Humphrey said. "I invited myself to eat with you so I brought another one" Scoot said. "I think you aren't telling us everything" Humphrey said. "the two wolves you rescued yesterday are her as well" Scoot said. "you can bring them inside" Humphrey said. Scoot walked outside and a few seconds later he walked back in with two wolves following him. "and who are you" I asked. "I'm Silvia" a white she-wolf with black legs and brown eyes said. "and I'm Chris" a male wolf with a dark brown fur with a few black streaks and brown eyes said. "we wanted to thank you for saving us" Silvia said. "I had to do it" Humphrey said. "our den is barely big enough for all of us" I whispered to Humphrey and saw him laugh a bit. "let's eat" Humphrey said and we all began to eat.

When we were finished they all left and it was Humphrey and me again. I turned to Humphrey and saw he was extremely tired. "are you tired" I asked joking. "how do you know" Humphrey asked. "you can barely keep your eyes open" I said. "you are right, I'm extremely tired and I don't know why" Humphrey said. "just get some sleep so you aren't tired tomorrow" I said. he then closed his eyes and fell asleep a few seconds later. I cuddled next to him and closed my eyes as well.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the late update but like I told you I had exams. **


	23. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry for not updating for three weeks but I didn't know what to do this chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter but this was kind of boring to write.**

Humphrey p.v

Today Kate and I had to leave for or second (and hopefully last) mission. I knew that this mission would be a lot harder then the first mission but I made a promise that I would protect Kate. Kate and I were having breakfast and after that we would tell everyone that we would leave.

When we were done with breakfast we decided to walk to Kate's parents first and after that we would go to Scoot because he had to give Kate her layer for protection. When we entered the den we saw that Lilly, Garth and Tony were there as well. "it's good to see that you've decided to tell us that you'll leave," Lilly said. "I would never leave without telling you first" Kate said. "I hope you succeed but if it gets to dangerous just return without the wolves that are held prisoner" Winston said. " we will if it gets to dangerous" Kate said. "we have to leave now if we want to reach the pack in the evening" I told Kate and walked out the den but stopped at the entrance. "I will see you in five minutes at Scoot's den" I said and walked to Scoot's den.

I heard that someone was walking behind me so I stopped and turned around and I saw it was Winston. "what are you doing here, don't you want to say good bye to Kate" I asked. "I will but I hope that you can keep your promise you made to me" Winston said. "now go back and say good bye to Kate, I'm sure she would like to speak with you before you go" I said. "good luck" Winston said and walked back to the den while I walked to Scoot's den.

Kate p.v

My dad left because he had to speak with Humphrey. I was upset that he didn't even say 'good bye' or something to me. he just stood up and told us he had to talk to Humphrey. I hugged my mom and Lilly and said good bye. They both wanted me to return. When I was about to leave the den I saw my dad walking in the den. "I thought you had to say something to Humphrey" I asked. "I did" Winston said. "then why are you back so early" I asked. "I only had to ask him something and after I walked back so I see you before you go away" Winston said. I gave my dad a hug and then said 'good bye' to Tony and Garth and then walked out the den to Scoot's den.

When I walked in the den I saw that Humphrey was already done and was waiting for me. I saw a layer laying on the ground. "is that mine" I asked. "it is. We made this one for you so it fits you perfectly. It covers your body almost completely, the only places where they can hit you is in your eyes and your paws and this armour **(an: from now I will call it a armour instead of layer because it sounds better)** is made of special material that makes your armour elastic so you can move freely" Scoot told me. "why did you do that for me" I asked. "Humphrey asked me to do it otherwise he wouldn't let you go" Scoot said and I saw Humphrey smile. "and one more thing. Your armour is the strongest one that we ever made and it's the lightest armour we ever made" Scoot said. "wow" was the only thing I could say. "let's go now" I said after I placed the armour on me. Humphrey nodded and we both walked to the bothers with Scoot and after we reached the bothers he would return to the pack.

When we reached the bothers I saw my parents and Lilly standing there. When they saw me I could see that they were shocked. "what are you doing here" I asked. "we didn't say good bye to Humphrey because he left our den almost immediately so we decided to do it now" Lilly said. "why do you have that armour while Humphrey has a completely different one" Eve asked. "they made this armour specific for me" I said. "we did and to inform you about it this is the strongest, lightest and as you can see there is almost nowhere where they can hit her" Scoot said. "not that I have a problem with it but why did you make such an armour for Kate and not for Humphrey because I'm sure he is much more skilled than Kate" Winston asked. "Humphrey wouldn't let Kate go if I didn't make such armour" Scoot said. "but why didn't you make such armour for Humphrey then" Winston asked. "ever since Humphrey married with Kate we knew that we would train her and Humphrey agreed with us only if we would make that armour and ever since that day we tried to find a way to make that armour and it was finished yesterday so we didn't have enough time to make an armour for him" Scoot said.

After Scoot explained them everything my dad and Lilly said good bye to Humphrey as well but my mom didn't say anything which made me very upset but I decided not to get angry at her because everyone knew she wasn't the 'nice' type of wolf but when we return I'm going to have a serious talk with her. While we were walking away from the pack we didn't say anything about the mission or how dangerous it could get.

I saw that Humphrey wanted to say something to me but that it wasn't easy for him. "what's bothering you" I asked. "I lied to you and your family about how long it would take us to get to the pack" Humphrey said with his head to the ground so that he didn't see my face. "I think you have a good reason to do" I said trying to cheer him up. "actually I don't have any reason" Humphrey said. "how long will it take us to get to there" I asked. "two days before we reach the pack and then we will have one day rest so we have our full strength for the rescue and than two days back if we continue to walk on this pace" Humphrey said ashamed of himself for lying to me. "that's a little longer than I thought" I said. "I'm sorry for lying to you" Humphrey said sad. "I'm not mad at you" I said and saw that he was already a little better.

Before we knew it, it was already evening so Humphrey told me to find a place to sleep while he was going to hunt for us. after five minutes I found a den and howled so that Humphrey knew that I found a den and so he knew where I'm. I laid in the back of the den for ten minutes and saw him walking in with a caribou. I got up and ate until I was full and I waited for Humphrey to finish which took very long. When he was finished we decided to sleep because we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up and saw that Humphrey was not next to me but when I looked outside the den I saw him watching the sunset and I saw that he already caught a caribou. I walked outside the den and sat next to him and nuzzled him. "good morning" I said cheerful. "good morning to beautiful" Humphrey replied and licked my cheek. "you don't have to catch breakfast every morning for me" I said. "I know but I like to catch breakfast for you. Now let's get back inside and eat the caribou and after that we will continue or journey" Humphrey said.

When they were finished eating they continued their journey. After three hours walking they stopped to have a break. They were searching for a den for more than five minutes so they could take a nap. When they found a den they walked in it and they both took off their armours and laid them in the back of the den and they laid in the middle of the den.

I woke up when I heard a noise. When I looked to the entrance of the den I saw four wolves standing and they didn't look happy to see me here. I looked to my left because there Humphrey laid but he wasn't there. I thought they killed him but I know that they aren't strong enough to hurt so they can't kill Humphrey. 'maybe he's hunting or something' I thought. "I only had to find a place to sleep" I said hoping that they would leave me alone. "why should we believe you" the wolf on the left asked. "what do you think I'm doing here then" I asked annoyed. "We live here, so you better leave now before we have to force you to leave," the same wolf said. "I will leave but first let me take something from the back of the den," I said and walked to the back of the den to take the armours. I put my armour on and placed Humphrey's armour on my back.

When they saw me with the armours looked scared but I wouldn't do them anything if they don't do anything to me but I think that they won't attack me since they now know that I have two armours so they know that there is another wolf with me. "I will leave now," I informed them and walked to the exit.

When I was outside the den I heard so rustling. I dropped Humphrey's armour and growled. I heard some laughing, "I never knew you would growl to someone without knowing who it is," Humphrey said and walked out the bush with three caribous. "I'm sorry but I thought you were an enemy," I said. "But why do you have three caribous?" I asked Humphrey.

"I saw some wolves around the den we were and thought that they needed something to eat," Humphrey said. "How do you know they won't do anything to us?" I asked. "Do you really think they can do something to us?" Humphrey asked. "Let's bring them the food and after that we'll leave," Humphrey said. "What if they want us to stay?" I asked. "Then we tell them we can't stay," Humphrey said and picked up one caribou and laid him in his back and the second caribou he took with his mouth. I picked the last caribou and laid him on my back and we walked to the den which was only a few feet away from us.

When we walked in the den they were surprised to see us. I dropped the caribou and Humphrey did the same with the one he had on his back. "He thought you needed something to eat," I said and pointed to Humphrey. "I hope you enjoy it because we'll leave now," I said and we both walked out the den.

After ten minutes we stopped walking and Humphrey dropped the caribou and we started to eat. After we were done we continued to walk. We didn't say much while we were walking which was the first time that Humphrey didn't know what to say. He was probably worried that something would happen to me and if anything would happen to me I know that he will never forgive himself. I asked him what was wrong but he told me that there wasn't anything so I knew he was worried that something would happen to me

After a few hours walking we found a lake and I knew how to cheer him up. While he was drinking I pushed him in the water but he knew it would happen so he grabbed me and I fell in the water as well. We did have some fun at the lake. After one hour we got out of the water and I caught us caribou. I told Humphrey to wait at the lake until I returned with a caribou which took ten minutes. It takes Humphrey most time only five minutes to catch a caribou but that was because he was better trained than me. I brought the caribou to the lake and saw that Humphrey was laying on the ground. It looked like he was sleeping but when I took a few steps closer to him I saw him standing up and saw he was smiling.

"I brought a caribou," I said. "I heard you," Humphrey said with a smile. "Let's eat now," Humphrey added. We both started to eat. When I was finished I waited for Humphrey until he was done, I had to wait twenty minutes until he was done and saw he had eaten the whole caribou. "Let's go now so we will arrive before sun sets," Humphrey said in a hurry. "If you didn't eat we didn't have to hurry," Kate said yoking. "I was just hungry," Humphrey said defending. "I was just teasing you," Kate said.

Humphrey p.v

'She doesn't know how dangerous this will be,' I thought. I sighted and stood up and walked without saying anything to Kate. I turned around and saw that Kate looked confused but she followed me.

I saw that the sun was going down and told Kate to look for a den to stay in for the night while I would hunt for us. After five minutes I could smell the scent of a few other wolves. I followed the scent for a few minutes until I saw a pack and knew this was the place where we had to find the wolves. I looked around the pack for a few minutes and I saw two or three wolves from the black herd pack because they had black armours. I turned around and tried to find a caribou but I didn't find one so I caught two squirrels. I walked back to the place where I left Kate.

When I arrived at the place where I left Kate I sniffed to Kate's scent and found it after a few seconds. I followed her scent for five minutes and found a pretty big den. Luckily this den was fifteen minutes away from the pack so they wouldn't find us. I walked in the den and saw Kate waiting for me. "I couldn't find a caribou so I brought you two squirrels," I said. "What about you? Don't you have to eat?" Kate asked. "I already ate while I was walking to the den," I lied and gave Kate the two squirrels. Normally I wouldn't lie to Kate but I knew that Kate was hungry and I wouldn't let her starve.

Kate p.v

I didn't believe Humphrey but he has never lied to me before and I knew he wouldn't lie to me so I ate the two squirrels. I saw that something was bothering Humphrey because he hasn't said a word for ten minutes. "I know something is wrong with you and don't say there isn't because I can see it," I said. I saw that Humphrey was surprised and waited for him to answer me. "While I was looking for a caribou I found the pack we have to go to," Humphrey said.

I was taken back when I heard this. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I didn't you to be worried," Humphrey said. "I'm not worried, I know this won't be difficult for us," I said but I saw that Humphrey wasn't feeling any better.

After I was done eating Humphrey left the den to take a walk. I asked him where he was going but he didn't answer me. A few minutes later I saw him walk back in the den and saw he had been crying because the fur around his eyes were wet. I didn't know what was wrong with him but I knew I had to make him feel better.

Humphrey p.v

I walked back in the den and saw Kate looking at me. Before I knew it Kate was on top of me and we were kissing. This kiss was full of passion. After a few minutes we broke the kiss and I saw that Kate was looking at me with her golden eyes but I saw something else in her eyes too, lust. Before I could say something we were kissing again. After a few seconds I could feel Kate's tong pocking my lips. I opened my mouth and her tong entered my mouth.

No one p.v

While they were kissing Humphrey put his paw on her clit and slowly began to rub it as they made out. While they were making out Humphrey began to finger Kate's pussy. Kate broke the kiss and threw her head back from the pleasure and released a loud moan.

After a while Kate felt something poke her stomach. Kate broke the kiss and looked down to see Humphrey's dick fully grown. Kate brought her face to Humphrey's dick and she took Humphrey's dick in her mouth and she instantly started to suck and lick his cock. Humphrey held her head as she bobbed it back and forth. They both closed their eyes to intensify the moment and Humphrey began to hump her mouth deeper to get his dick deeper down her throat.

Humphrey's orgasm was building up inside Kate's mouth as she worked her tongue all over his cock. "Kate its coming!" Humphrey warned. Kate braced herself for Humphrey's delicious load. He closed his eyes as Kate began to go faster. Humphrey's muscles tightened and he pumped out his warm liquid into her mouth. Kate felt the delicious semen do down her throat and licked all the remaining from her face.

"Mmmm, you taste even better than the first time," Kate said with a smile. They both started to make out with the other. Pushing their tongues deep down each other's throat. All they heard was the heavily breathing and their moaning.

Suddenly Humphrey broke the kiss and turned them both around so he was on top now. Humphrey began to kiss her chest, Kate looked down as Humphrey began to suck on her nipples. "Ohhh, this feels good," Kate moaned from Humphrey's suck and the pleasure he was giving her.

After a while he went lower until his Face reached Kate's pussy. He first began to lick around her pussy for a while. "OH, this feels so good," Kate moaned while Humphrey was licked her pussy.

Humphrey saw that her pussy was wet and he pushed his tongue in her pussy which caused Kate to moan loudly. Humphrey was sucking hard on Kate's crotch, tasting the sweetness of it. Humphrey grabbed Kate's ass to get a better grip on her pussy. Humphrey could feel a bit of pre-cum coming and knew that Kate was coming close. Humphrey's licking increased in an attempt to make her orgasm more amazing. Kate dug her claws deep in de dirt trying to contain herself.

Humphrey picked up his pace, making Kate unable to control herself. "Humphrey… I can't… hold it any longer!" Kate yelled out to him between her moans as he was sucking hard on her vagina. His tongue was massaging every crevasse of her vagina to make her cum, her body was shaking from pleasure. Kate couldn't hold her climax.

"OH HUMPHREY! HERE IT COMES!" Kate yelled as her orgasm came. Humphrey swallowed everything that came in his mouth and licked all the remainings from his head. "You taste sweat," Humphrey said.

"Now comes the best part," Kate said with a giggle. Humphrey looked at Kate's wet sweaty body and was attracted to her, Kate looked at Humphrey the same. Humphrey aligned his cock with her vagina, he slowly entered her vagina. They both moaned greatly, loving the feeling of connecting with each other.

Humphrey started to slowly push in and out of her. the two wolves smiled lovingly at each other as they connected with each other.

Kate was smacking her pussy against Humphrey's dick, her warm and sweaty body going up and down. Humphrey held her sexy round hips and held her vagina against her dick.

"Oh yes," Kate moaned sexually and lovingly. Humphrey went back holding her hips, feeling her succulent and sexy ass. He gave it a good smack and squeezed it. Kate felt this and loved it, she looked down at him and smirked. Humphrey smiled back and continued to ride her.

After a few more minutes they could feel their orgasms building up inside of them. "Oh Humphrey… it's coming, I can feel it," Kate whispered to him and shut her eyes. "I feel it to, hold on a little longer," Humphrey whispered back to her, his eyes shut as well. They both were making these last few moments count, their love for each other meant more than anything in the world to them.

Kate felt it start to rush through her body, she couldn't keep it in anymore. "I'M CUMMING!" Kate yelled and cummed inside Humphrey. A few second later Humphrey cummed as well. They were now stuck inside of each other. "I love you," Humphrey said lovely as he laid on top of her. "I love you too," Alexis said lovely and they both fell asleep while they were stuck in each other.

**I try to update again within a week but I can't promise it.**


	24. Chapter 23

No one p.v

Humphrey woke up and was still a bit sore and remembered what they did last night. He waited for Kate to wake up and was the whole time lost in my thoughts. 'What if we don't make it out alive, or worse what if Kate doesn't make it out alive. I can't let that happen. I promised that I would protect Kate with my life and I'm keeping my promise,' He thought. After ten minutes Humphrey felt something moving next to him. When he looked to his left he saw that Kate was waking up. "Good morning beautiful," Humphrey said with a smile.

Kate opened her eyes but directly closed them again because the sun was shining in her eyes. After a while she was adjust to the light and looked at Humphrey who was looking to Kate. "Good morning," Kate replied and licked Humphrey's cheek. She saw that Humphrey let out a small laugh.

"I'll hunt breakfast for you," Humphrey said and walked out the den. He walked for five minutes before he found a caribou grassing. Luckily the caribou was on his own so he made it a fast hunt. Normally he would take his time for a hunt but he didn't want to leave Kate alone to long in that den. After five minutes he killed the caribou and was walking back to his den. When he entered his den he saw Kate patiently waiting at the back of the den.

When Kate saw him entering the den she was shocked to see that he hunted so fast. "That was a fast hunt," Kate said smiling.

"I know, I didn't want to leave you alone for too long, I was worried that something would happen to you," Humphrey said a little worried.

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to me as long as you're here," Kate said which made Humphrey smile. "And even if you aren't here I was thought by the best so I'm strong enough to protect myself," Kate said smiling. Kate knew that Humphrey loved that smile and that each time she smiled Humphrey smiled as well.

"You're right but if anything goes wrong I want you to get back to the pack," Humphrey said with a bit of fear.

Kate didn't want to leave Humphrey here alone. "I won't leave you here alone if anything happens," Kate said with determination.

"Yes you, if you would stay here than we both won't come out alive," Humphrey said looking Kate in her eyes.

"Alright but don't think I like to leave you alone," Kate said in defeat. She saw that Humphrey had a smile on his face.

Humphrey saw that Kate was still a bit worried. "Don't worry, I'll be careful," Humphrey said and saw that Kate lightened up a bit. "Let's go now," Humphrey added and they both began to walk to the pack. After thirty minutes they knew that they were in a pack because they could smell the scent of a lot of wolves. They both were more careful now and tried not to make much noise. After a few minutes walking they saw a few wolves having breakfast so they knew that the pack was eating now. They continued to walk but they were now looking to see where the prison den is.

After five minutes they reached a den where three wolves were guarding so they were almost sure that this was the den where the prisoners are. "Stay here, I'll try to get the attention of them and then you'll free the prisoners," Humphrey whispered to Kate. Kate nodded and Humphrey left the bush and walked to the other side of the den.

When he reached the other side of the den he stepped on a twig on purpose. He saw that the three wolves looked to him but didn't see him because he was hiding in a bush. "I'm going to find out who there is," one of the wolves said and walked to the bush. He walked into the bush but didn't see anyone so he walked a bit further. After the wolf took a few steps Humphrey walked out a bush and stood behind the wolf and hit him on his head and knocked him out. He didn't kill him or some wolves would smell blood.

He walked back to the den and saw that the two wolves were worried. After a while he saw that another wolf walked to him and Humphrey did the same to him. He waited until no one could see him and knocked him out as well. He walked again back to the den but this wolf was smarter, this wolf didn't try to find Humphrey. He stayed in the front of the den but was looking to Humphrey the whole time.

After a few minutes Humphrey had enough of it and waited until the wolf looked away. When he looked away he ran to him at full speed and hit him in his side and left him breathless. Before the wolf could howl for help Humphrey clawed the wolf's throat out. Humphrey knew that this wasn't the real plan but he couldn't let get Kate in danger. When the wolf was dead he picked the wolf up and carried the wolf away. Humphrey saw that Kate walked into the den.

When Kate walked in the den she saw that a few wolves were tied with vines. They were looking away from Kate so they didn't see her coming. When they heard her they turned around and were happy to see someone from their own pack but were also surprised to see someone because they didn't thought that Scoot would be so stupid to send someone to save a few wolves from another pack. After Kate freed them they left the den and saw Humphrey standing there. "Are there more prisoners?" Humphrey asked. He has never been like this but it's probably because he wants to get home as soon as he can.

"Only three more and they are in a den that is on the other side of the pack so we have to get through the pack without being seen witch won't be easy because there are a lot of wolves here," a wolf with a white fur, brown belly and red eyes said.

"Can you lead us to them?" Humphrey asked politely. The wolf nodded and began to walk. Kate and Humphrey followed him. It took them twenty minutes to reach the other side of the pack because they had to make sure that no one would see them. The pack wasn't very big. It probably had thirty wolves, maybe forty but not more. When the wolf said that they reached the den they didn't see anyone guarding it. Humphrey thought it was a trap so he looked around but didn't see anyone hiding in the bushes. "Wait here, I'll get inside and free them," Humphrey whispered. Everyone nodded so Humphrey walked out the bush and walked into the den. What he saw there wasn't what he expected. He saw five wolves looking at him. Humphrey growled at them and took his fighting position. The five other wolves did the same.

Humphrey looked for an opening by one of the wolves. Luckily it wasn't hard to find because he was well trained and the other wolves weren't. When he looked behind those wolves he saw that there were indeed tied three wolves and were looking at Humphrey with hope in their eyes. 'If I free them it will be a lot easier to kill them,' Humphrey thought. They began to circle each other. The wolves were smart and didn't let Humphrey get near the three wolves. Humphrey wasn't planning to wait for long. Humphrey lunged at the wolf they didn't expect. He lunged at the wolf who was in the middle. The wolves looked to shocked to do anything. Humphrey cut the wolf in his throat. After he cut the first wolf the remaining four wolves came out of their shock. One wolf lunged at Humphrey but Humphrey dodged him by going to the left and then clawed the wolf in his side. Humphrey quickly turned around and freed one of the wolves who was tied. He then turned back around and saw that the three wolves jumped at him. Humphrey dodged the first wolf by going to his right, he blocked the second wolf with his paw and the third wolf tried to claw him but hit his armor so he didn't feel anything.

Before the wolves could do anything again Humphrey lunged at the wolf that was on the right because that wolf wasn't recovered yet. Before the wolf was recovered Humphrey hit him so hard in his side that he fell unconscious. Humphrey turned to the remaining two wolves. Both wolves lunged at him. Before the two wolves could hit him the three wolves who were tied rammed them in their side and killed them quickly. Humphrey didn't forget about the wolf who was wounded and the wolf who was unconscious. He first killed the wolf that was wounded and then the wolf that was unconscious.

They walked outside the den and saw Kate and the three other wolves waiting there patiently. He was happy that they listened to him. Humphrey didn't want any of them would get hurt especially Kate. if anything would happen to her Humphrey didn't know what he would do to himself. "Let's get back to the pack," Humphrey said. everyone nodded but the only bad thing is that they had to go through the pack again. They were walking through the pack but didn't see any wolf so they knew that something was wrong. The only thing that could happen is that they found out that they escaped and if that happened they would be in big trouble.

Before they could leave the pack the pack had returned and brought some company. At first sight it were only a few wolves but after a while you could see it were at least fifty wolves and twenty of them were from the black fang pack. The wolf that was in the front was bigger than all the other wolves so he had to be the leader of the pack. Humphrey, Kate and the other six wolves hid in the bushes. They knew that they weren't safe for long. The only way they could go was from where they came but if they did that they wouldn't know which way to go.

"Kate, you and the others will run back from where we came, I'll stay here a little longer and then I'll follow you," Humphrey said.

Kate shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here alone," Kate said.

"Just go, I'll catch up with you, I'm only buying you some time," Humphrey said serious. Before Kate could argue one of the wolves picked her up and dragged her away. Kate had tears in her eyes and it wasn't because of the pain. "Make sure she doesn't have the chance to come back," Humphrey said to the wolf that stayed a little longer with him.

"Why not?" the wolf asked confused.

"They already know that we are here. Now go and do whatever you must do to bring her to the pack," Humphrey said. The wolf turned around and began to run to Kate and the others. "And tell her that I love her," Humphrey said with a few tears. The wolf turned around and nodded and the began to run again.

The wolves saw Kate and the others run away and began to follow them but they didn't come far because Humphrey jumped out the bush and rammed one wolf in his side. "Sacrificing yourself to save them," the wolf who was just rammed by Humphrey said with a smirk.

"I can safe seven wolves just by sacrificing myself," Humphrey said.

"You see that's where you're wrong, we don't kill a wolf, we'll torture them until they kill themselves," the wolf said laughing evilly.

"I'm not the same as all the other wolves," Humphrey said.

"I hope you aren't, then we can have more fun," the wolf said with a smirk. Humphrey didn't look scared, in fact he was smiling because his plan was working. The whole pack stood now in front of Humphrey and they were all growling at him. Humphrey knew that it was useless to attack them. "We know that you're buying time for your friends but we can have enough fun with one wolf," the wolf said. One wolf lunged at Humphrey but before the wolf could hit Humphrey he dodged the wolf and cut his throat in one move. The wolf then fell dead to the ground. Three other wolves then lunged at Humphrey but he could dodge them with ease and made a large mark in their side.

Humphrey then fell a lot of pain in his left hind leg and fell a warm and thick liquid rolling down his leg. When he looked to his hind leg he saw that it was blood. He knew that it was over for him because he couldn't fight fifty wolves. When a wolf lunged at Humphrey he stood still so maybe he pain wouldn't be so painful. He fell something hit his side and had trouble breathing. Humphrey laid there still on the ground not bothering to stand up. a wolf took of his armor and began to bite, claw and kick him. after a few minutes Humphrey began to cough blood and his breathing began to slow down. He was still conscious but was wishing that he wasn't. No one ever thought that someone could loose so much blood without dying.

A few minutes later they stopped. During that time Humphrey was unconscious. They picked Humphrey up and carried him back to the pack and brought him to the prison den. It was a small den and the den was covered in blood. There were five wolves guarding the den so that Humphrey didn't try to escape if he would wake up.

When Humphrey woke up he tried to stand up but fell a lot of pain in his whole body and yelped in pain but immediately wished that he didn't because three wolves entered the den. "I see you're finally awake," the wolf in the middle said. the wolf had a black fur and dark red eyes and was three times as big as Garth.

Humphrey ignored him but looked angry at him. "Where is the location of the White fang pack?" the wolf asked.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Humphrey said.

"You're going to talk even if we have to force you," the wolf said.

"I want to see you try," Humphrey said mocking. The wolf on the left approached Humphrey and clawed him in his face. The wound was deep and if they didn't heal it, it would get infected. "Is that all you can?" Humphrey asked in pain.

"No," the wolf said and clawed him on the other side of his face and then kicked him in his stomach and repeated it. By each kick Humphrey cough more blood. When the wolf stopped he was completely covered in his own blood.

"We'll try again tomorrow," the wolf in the middle said. the two other wolves nodded and they left the den. Humphrey couldn't even stand so it was impossible for him to walk so why did they even bother to keep someone guarding him.

The next day Humphrey woke up when he heard footsteps. When he opened his eyes he saw a wolf that he hadn't seen. "The leader said that you needed something to eat," the wolf said and dropped a rabbit in front of Humphrey.

Humphrey could see that it was a female and she didn't look someone who would hurt someone. He could also see that she didn't eat much. "I'm not hungry, you can eat it," Humphrey said.

The wolf looked shocked but shook her head. "I brought it for you," the wolf said.

"I can see that you don't eat much and I'm almost sure that you're hungry," Humphrey said. he heard her stomach growl and her face turned red and Humphrey laughed. "Now I'm sure that you're hungry," Humphrey said laughing. It doesn't matter where he is. He is always happy.

"If you don't need it," The wolf said with a smile and began to eat. after a few minutes she ate the rabbit. "You're right, I only eat once each day and it's even less than one rabbit," the wolf said sadly.

"Each time you have to bring me food you can eat it," Humphrey offered.

"What about you?" the wolf asked.

"I'm already a dead wolf so the only thing I can do until I die is help you," Humphrey explained sadly.

The wolf thought about what Humphrey said but knew that he was right, if he didn't get away here he would die for sure. I'm Andrea and What's your name?" the wolf asked. Now revealed as Andrea.

"I'm Humphrey, nice to meet you," Humphrey said with a small smile.

"I have to go again before the leader gets mad," Andrea said and left.

When Andrea was gone Humphrey sighed. "They were right, if I could I would kill myself," Humphrey said sadly. "The part that hurts me the most is that I broke my promise to Kate and that I can't see her again," Humphrey said. He was glad that he would die saving Kate. He then went back to sleep.

He woke up when he heard again footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw that it were the same wolves as yesterday. "Did you change your mind?" the middle wolf asked again.

"No," Humphrey said. He prepared himself for a lot of pain again and he closed his eyes. The first thing he fell was a claw in his face and it was on the same place as yesterday.

"Where is the White Fang pack located?" the wolf who clawed him asked angry. Humphrey began to laugh and also cough blood. "What's so funny?" the wolf asked angry.

"I had to think about the day when I raped your mother so hard that she begged me to kill her," Humphrey said laughing. He knew that this would make the wolf furious and he hoped that he would kill him but he didn't so Humphrey had to make him even angrier. "You had to see her face while I was working on her. You could hear her screaming from a few miles away and I was enjoying every bit of it. I put my dig so deep in her that she was bleeding even harder than I'm now and you know what the best of everything was, she couldn't do anything about it. I killed her after I was done but made it a slow and painful death," Humphrey said with a smile.

The wolf couldn't control himself and began to bite, claw and kick him everywhere. Humphrey didn't mind at all. It did hurt a lot but he really wanted to die right now. "I'm going to kill you," the wolf said furious. The wolf clawed Humphrey throat and Humphrey began to choke on his own blood. The wolf didn't care where he hit Humphrey. So long he would pay for saying those things. Humphrey knew that he broke almost every bone that he had but he would be happy if he would die. He couldn't live with all the pain he had.

The two wolves stopped the wolf that was attacking Humphrey and carried him outside. then the wolf that stood in the middle walked back inside. "That was a smart move, making someone from the pack so mad that he would try to kill you. You're right, you're different than all the other wolves," the wolf said and then left. Humphrey was still choking on his own blood. The only thing Humphrey didn't understand was that why they didn't break his legs but maybe they don't need to do that.

After a while Humphrey slipped back unconscious with only one thing, hoping that he would die. When he woke up he had even more pain than the time that wolf attack him. Humphrey had trouble breathing but each time he did breath he fell pain in his stomach. He heard someone talking outside and they were talking about attacking the White Fang pack. 'How did they found out?' Humphrey thought. He heard them say that they were going to attack in three months but who told them about the location. He knew that he didn't but there were a few wolves from the White Fang pack in the western pack so maybe they are going to attack them. The only thing he could do was warn them somehow but he wasn't in a condition to do. He saw that Andrea and the two wolves from yesterday came back inside.

Humphrey was shaking viciously but it wasn't because he was scared. He was having it very cold but it was summer so he didn't know why. It looked like they could read his mind. "Your wounds are infected and there is nothing you can do about it. It's only a matter of time before you die from your infections," the wolf said. "Andrea you know what you have to do right?" the same wolf asked.

Andrea nodded and approached Humphrey. She took his leg and broke it by biting so hard until they could hear it snap. Humphrey whimpered in pain. He didn't understand why she would do that, yesterday she was friendly to him and now she's breaking his leg. "I told you to break one leg but I enjoy seeing him in pain so I order you to break another of them," the wolf said. "But this time make it painful," the wolf added. Andrea nodded and used her claws and began at the top of his leg and went down until she reached his paw. She then hit his leg until they heard it break. His leg was purple by the time she was finished. This time Humphrey was shaking a lot harder and was screaming in pain as well. He didn't think that Andrea would do something like that to him. When he looked in her eyes he could see that she was guilty but why? Before Humphrey could say something he went back to unconscious hoping this time that he never woke up.

**This is it for this chapter. I'm again sorry for the long time it took to update another chapter but I didn't know what to do this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

When Humphrey woke up he fell a lot of pain in his whole body. He then remembered what Andrea did to him. He knew that it wasn't her choice but she had to listen them otherwise they would do so things to her. He knew that she didn't want that so she obeyed. He looked outside and saw that it was already noon. To his luck almost everyone from the pack was gone. He thought they no one would come and torture him any longer but he was wrong again. Maybe the leader of the pack left but there are still some crazy wolves here.

After a while he heard someone walk in the den. He was hoping that it was Andrea but it wasn't. It was one of those wolves who was with the leader a few days ago. Humphrey knew that the wolf was here to get some answers but he would never give them any answers. The wolf asked the same question as all the other wolves did. "Where is the White Fang pack?" the wolf asked. Humphrey stayed silence so the wolf took it as a 'no'. The wolf began to choke Humphrey until he was almost stopped breathing and then the wolf released his paw from Humphrey's throat. Humphrey still didn't answer the wolf and he began to choke him again. He did it three times and then realised that Humphrey wouldn't answer him.

The wolf than began to smile. Humphrey didn't like it and prepared for the worst. The wolf began to claw Humphrey in his side but the claw wound wasn't deep enough to bleed. He did make the wound each time deeper. He stopped when the wound was so deep that he hit a bone. Humphrey still didn't say anything so the wolf punched Humphrey in his wound which made Humphrey cough up blood. The wolf stopped when he saw that Humphrey was unconscious and almost stopped breathing.

Humphrey woke up in the night when someone nudged him. Humphrey opened his eyes and saw that it was Andrea who woke him up. "We can leave the pack now, almost everyone is away and those who are still here are sleeping," Andrea informed Humphrey.

"I would like to but I can't. I can't stand because of the legs I've broken," Humphrey said looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had to. If I didn't then I would have to go with the rest of the pack. if you want I can carry you," Andrea suggested.

"You can't carry me. It took me and my mate two days and we almost ran the whole time so it will take us more than one week," Humphrey said.

"We have to try. I can't stay here and you neither. They'll kill you if you won't tell them everything," Andrea said.

"Make sure that we're far away from the pack in the morning so they can't find us," Humphrey said. Andrea nodded and lay Humphrey on her back. She began to ran but was making sure that no one woke up and saw her. Humphrey told her which way to go. Luckily on the way they reached a lake and washed their scent of them. The rest of the night Andrea ran with Humphrey on her back. After four hours she was tired and began to walk.

**Meanwhile in the Western pack**

Everyone was worried that something had happened to Kate and Humphrey but Scoot told them that they would come back. He wasn't sure that they both would come back but Humphrey promised that at least Kate would return and as long that Scoot knows Humphrey he never broke a promise. It was almost a week ago that Kate and Humphrey left and now the western pack doesn't believe that they will return and they were angry at Scoot. For his luck Kate returned in the night and was there with the other wolves. Kate was currently bringing the three wolves to Scoot's den. The whole way Kate has been thinking about Humphrey. She knew that Humphrey wasn't alright, otherwise he would've caught up with them. She led them to the den of Scoot and told them to wait outside.

She walked inside and saw that he was sleeping. She woke him up and saw him stretch his muscles. When he saw Kate he was happy but when he didn't see Humphrey he imagined that something had happened to him. "Where's Humphrey?" he asked.

Kate became directly sad and began to cry. "H-He's gone,," Kate said crying. After a few minutes Kate had stopped crying and turned back to Scoot. "But we found the wolves," Kate said. Scoot nodded and walked outside with Kate. Kate walked to Humphrey and her den and laid inside. The whole time Kate hasn't slept, the only thing she had thought about was Humphrey. She thought that he was dead and if he wasn't alive than he would be in a lot of pain. After a while she fell asleep with only one thing in her head, Humphrey.

When she woke up she looked outside and saw that it was still early. She was almost sure that no one from her pack was awake. She stood up and walked out her den to take a walk. While she was walking she saw that Scoot was coming to her. She approached Scoot and both said 'good morning'. Scoot saw that Kate was still sad. "I know that you don't want to talk about it but did you see that they killed Humphrey?" Scoot asked curious.

"No, he told us that he was only buying us some time and that he would come to us but he hasn't," Kate said with tears.

"Then Humphrey is still alive," Scoot said.

Kate looked a little happier. "How do you know?" she asked curious.

"They never kill someone, what they do is a lot worse. If you got captured by them than you have the worst dead someone can ask for," Scoot said. Kate immediately knew where Scoot was talking about and broke down crying. Scoot picked her up and carried her to his den. He couldn't let her stay there. He had to make sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Kate was already a few hours in Scoot's den. She still hasn't stopped crying, she doesn't know what to do now that Humphrey is gone. She hasn't ate for three days, every time someone asked her if she wanted to eat anything she said that she wasn't hungry. Scoot told Kate that he was going to talk with the six wolves Kate brought to Scoot.

After ten minutes she heard someone coming. She heard that it was her mom, dad and Scoot. She was looking to the back of the den but knew that her parents were there because she heard someone gasp and a few seconds later she was being hugged from behind. Her parents were surprised that she hasn't even turned around to talk to them.

Scoot asked them to follow him so he could explain everything to them. When they were outside the den he told them why Kate was so depressed. Her mom and dad understood why she was depressed and left her alone and told him that they will tell the pack that Kate was back but that Humphrey is gone.

Winston howled for a meeting. After five minutes all the wolves were in front of the leader's den. All the wolves were talking against each other. When all the wolves were silenced Winston told them that Kate had returned but that Humphrey hasn't. Almost all the wolves were sad that Humphrey was gone. The only wolves that weren't sad were the ones that hated Humphrey and those who wanted to have Kate for themselves.

Lilly asked her parents were Kate was to visit her. They told her where she was and went to Scoot's den. She didn't stay long because Kate didn't say a word to her. Everyone that visited Kate would leave after a few minutes because she never said anything. Kate thought if she didn't leave Humphrey alone than this wouldn't have happened. Her parents stayed with her during the afternoon. Kate did eat a bit but it wasn't enough to satisfy her. Her parents knew why she wasn't eating good but didn't push her to eat. They knew that she needed some time to get over it.

A few days later Kate wasn't feeling very well and went to her mom to see if anything was wrong. First her mom thought that it was because she didn't eat much but after a while she found out that Kate was pregnant. Kate was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that she would become a parent but was sad because her pups would never get the chance to meet her dad. Her mom was angry that Humphrey mated with her. She even told Kate that she would kill Humphrey if he was still alive which made Kate crying again. After a few seconds Eve knew why Kate was crying and she regretted saying that to her.

The day after Kate heard that she was pregnant the whole pack knew it which made Kate mad. She didn't know who told everyone that she was pregnant. That was because she asked her parents and Lilly not to tell anyone until Humphrey would return, if he ever returns. Every day that passes Kate was losing more hope.

**Meanwhile Humphrey and Andrea**

Andrea has been carrying Humphrey for five days now. Luckily for her Humphrey told her that they were almost back in the pack. Andrea didn't feel her legs anymore but she knew that she couldn't stop running. If she would than there was a possibility that anyone would find them and kill them. Humphrey was in a lot of pain, whatever he moved hurt him a lot, his breathing was slowing down and he has an internal bleeding. The past two days Humphrey has been coughing a lot of blood and his wounds were infected. He was lucky that he was still alive, that was what Andrea told Humphrey.

Humphrey told Andrea to stop for today and also told her that it was only two more hours before they would reach the pack. It was already night time. When they found a den Andrea laid Humphrey on the ground to hear him yelp in pain. Andrea fell asleep very fast but Humphrey was awake for a one hour before he fell asleep.

Andrea woke up and saw that Humphrey was still asleep. She left the den to hunt a caribou. after ten minutes she had caught a caribou and was back in the den. Humphrey was still sleeping so she woke him up and they began to eat. Humphrey had trouble to eat without being in pain.

When they were finished eating Andrea picked Humphrey up and carried him to the pack. The whole way Andrea was thinking if she could join the pack. Humphrey told her that she could but that was because Humphrey already knows her better than anyone else she ever met in her life except for her parents.

Humphrey told her to stop half a mile out of the pack so that no one would see them. Humphrey told Andrea where Scoot would be and how to go to there. He also said that she couldn't been seen by anyone else. Humphrey told the route she had to go twice to make sure that she wouldn't go to the wrong way.

After Humphrey was done Andrea began to run until she reached the bothers of the pack. she then began to take the route Humphrey told her to walk. It took her twenty minutes to reach the den Humphrey told her to go to, that was because she had to hide for each wolf that she saw.

When she looked inside the den she saw that the wolf Humphrey told her to get was there. She walked inside and coughed so the wolf knew that she was there. When Scoot saw her he growled at her and pinned her to the ground and began to choke. "Wait!" Andrea said but Scoot didn't stop choking her. She knew that she couldn't do anything to Scoot or she would risk dying. "Don't you want to see Humphrey?" Andrea asked.

Scoot stopped choking Andrea and let her stand up and catch her breath. "What do you mean?" Scoot asked.

"I'm here with Humphrey but he told me to get you," Andrea said.

"Why would he do that, why doesn't he come here by himself. How do I know that this isn't a trap?" Scoot asked angry.

"He can't, he is hurt badly," Andrea said.

"I hope this isn't some kind of trick to get me out of the pack," Scoot said angry.

"It isn't," Andrea said and left the den and Scoot followed her. She walked back to Humphrey but was still making sure that no one saw her. This time she was at the bothers after twenty minutes. She saw that Scoot was looking around carefully to make sure that she wasn't leading him in a trap. After five minutes she saw Humphrey and told Scoot that the wolf on the ground was Humphrey.

When they reached Humphrey Scoot was worrying because Humphrey was almost dead. "What happened?" Scoot asked.

"That doesn't matter," Humphrey said. "When are all the wolves done with there missions?" Humphrey asked.

Scoot didn't know what Humphrey meant but still answered him. "They are coming back in one to two weeks but why?" Scoot asked.

"You have to prepare for war, the Black Fang pack is going to attack your pack in two months and three weeks," Humphrey said.

Scoot began panicking but at least he could prepare for war now. "How do you know?" he asked curious.

Humphrey smiled a bit. "While I was being held prisoner I heard them talking about it. They won't attack on the location of the pack, they are going to attack here," Humphrey said.

"How do you know?" Scoot asked.

"They asked me where the location of the pack was but I didn't tell them," Humphrey said.

"One question, how did you escape. I know that they guard the prisoners very good," Scoot said.

"Almost the whole pack has left to find wolves to join the pack so they have more chance to win against you," Andrea said.

"And the leader left you in the pack while you helped Humphrey to escape. I know that the leader would never leave someone who is a friend of a prisoner," Scoot said.

"That's because I broke two of his legs," Andrea said with a small laugh.

"Are you crazy, he could've died," Scoot said angry.

"If I didn't do it he would've died, then I had to go with the leader and Humphrey would get killed by someone else," Andrea said.

"I already forgave her," Humphrey said.

Scoot looked at Humphrey and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot you were there, I'll call a healer and tell someone to warn the pack," Scoot said slightly embarrassed. "Are you coming with me?" Scoot asked Andrea.

"What if they try to attack me?" Andrea asked.

"They won't attack you if they see me with you," Scoot said.

"No thanks, I'll stay here," Andrea said.

Scoot turned around and ran back to the pack. While he was running everyone looked at him confused. He didn't know where everyone from his pack was. He saw them talking with some wolves from the western pack. "I need to talk with you," Scoot said. They walked a bit away from the wolves from the western pack.

"Why did you need to speak with us?" Victor asked curious.

"The Black Fang pack is going to attack us here in two months and three weeks," Scoot said. "I want You and Catalina to go to the pack and get everyone from the pack and bring them here and I mean everyone," Scoot said sternly.

"So we have to wait until everyone is back from their mission?" Catalina asked curious.

"Yes and you'll leave now," Scoot said. The two of them nodded and turned around and began to run. He then turned to Sam, Rex, Silvia and the wolves that Humphrey and Kate rescued from the other pack. "I want one of you to help guarding the bothers of the pack even if Winston tells you not to. I'll tell him that they are in the middle of a war," Scoot said.

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked curious.

"I'll show you, Silvia and Rex but first you have to come with me," Scoot said. they nodded and Scoot ran to the den of Winston and Eve because she was a healer so she could help him. The three wolves followed him.

When they reached the den they walked inside and saw that Winston, Eve and Kate were there. Kate is still depressed that Humphrey is gone. "What are you doing here?" Winston asked annoyed that they walked in his den because it was his free time to spend with his family.

"I have good news and some bad news," Scoot said.

"What's the bad news?" Winston asked curious.

"You're in the middle of a war," Scoot said.

"What do you mean?" Winston asked with wide eyes.

"The Black Fang pack is going to attack us here in a little less than three months," Scoot said.

"How do you know?" Winston asked.

"That's actually because I'm here. I need Eve to come with me," Scoot said.

"Why should I?" Eve asked angry.

"It was Humphrey who told me," Scoot said.

Kate stood up directly. "Where is he?" She asked impatiently.

"He's outside the bothers but he's hurt badly," Scoot said.

"Bring us to him," Kate said in a hurry.

Scoot turned around and left the den. He walked to Humphrey. After fifteen minutes they reached Humphrey but when Silvia, Rex and Sam saw Andrea they growled at her. "Don't do anything to her," Scoot said.

"Why not, she's from the Black Fang pack," Sam said.

"She's the one who brought Humphrey here and she's the one who told me about Humphrey," Scoot said. They calmed down but were still looking at her.

"We have to carry him back to the pack, I don't have the stuff I need to heal him here," Eve said and approached Humphrey.

"Don't do it!" Andrea said.

"Why not?" Eve asked.

"He's in a lot of pain," Andrea said.

"We can see that," Eve growled.

"But you don't know that he practically begged me to kill him," Andrea said getting angry.

Everyone except Scoot gasped. He knew that the Black Fang pack was ruthless. "How bad was it?" Scoot asked and everyone looked at him confused.

"the only thing you need to know is that he has three broken legs and that's not even the worst," Andrea said sadly.

"You told that you broke two legs of him but who broke the third?" Scoot asked curious.

"You did break his leg and you think that you can get away with it," Kate said furious and prepared to attack her.

"Kate don't do it! Let her explain first," Humphrey said.

Everyone looked at him confused. "Why do you trust her?" Kate asked angry.

"She did it so that she could stay in the pack while almost all the other wolves from the pack left so she could bring me back," Humphrey said.

"We'll talk about this later, we first have to take care of your injuries," Scoot said. He then told them what he needed and everyone gathered what they were asked to get. After ten minutes everyone was back and Scoot and Eve began to make the medicines.

When they were done making them they applied them to Humphrey's wounds. Each time they touched one of his wounds he yelped in pain. Andrea stood up and approached him and knocked him out. Everyone growled at her. "I had to do it. You don't know how bad it was on the way to here," she said defending.

"How do we know that you're not trying to kill him?" Kate asked angry.

"If I wanted to kill him I would've done it on the way here when he asked me to kill him," Andrea said. It took Eve and Scoot two hours before they were done with him wounds. Everyone walked back to the pack except Andrea. She turned around and walked to the den they slept in last night. Humphrey already told her that he would talk with the leader of the pack to see if she can join the pack.

They brought Humphrey to his den but before they did that Winston told the pack that Humphrey was back but that he was hurt so that they wouldn't freak out when they saw Humphrey. All the wolves looked at Humphrey shocked but no one said anything. Lilly was the only wolf that dared to walk to them to ask what happened and how that he ever could come to the pack in his condition. Winston thought that Andrea had followed them but was surprised that she didn't. He knew that she wasn't planning on going back to her pack but maybe she was scared that all the wolves would try to attack her. The only thing Winston didn't understand was that how Scoot knew that she was from the Black Fang pack.

When they reached the den everyone told Lilly what happened to Humphrey and then they left Kate and Humphrey alone. Kate was happy that Humphrey was still alive but it also hurt her to see him like this. The rest of the day she stayed with Humphrey. When it was afternoon she cuddled next to Humphrey and closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
